Kanashimi no Hate ni End of Sorrow
by Tamysan
Summary: It is two years after the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's heartbreak of seeing Inuyasha chose Kikyou. However, Kagome is summoned back when a new danger threatens. SessKag, Completed!
1. Chapter One - Graduation

(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow   
  
One - Graduation  
  
  
Kagome sighed. A part of her life was now over...  
  
No, she wasn't refering to her life in feudal times -   
  
Sango...Miroku..Shippo..Kaede..the Shikon no Tama..  
  
Inu - Inuyasha..  
  
Kagome dipped her head for just a moment and sighed.  
  
- and Kikyou...  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Her brother, Sota ran up to her and pointed his camera at her. "Smile! You've graduated!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother. In the last two years, he had grown taller. Grandpa had said that there was a history in her family that the men were quite tall and the women quite lovely.   
  
Grandpa - always everything had to have a history..  
  
Yes, this part of her life was over - she had graduated High School. She supposed that she should have been happy like the rest, but she felt a sadness within her - a sadness that was much the same as when she had landed back in her own time at the bottom of the well. She remembered lying there on the ground stunned for a just a moment and then the tears came.  
  
~Why? Inuyasha, why?~ Kagome curled up in a fetal position, her hands covering her face. ~Why did you pick HER? I - I loved you!~  
  
Yes, she had loved him - even though she was only fifteen, even though she had been only someone in their last year of junior high, readying herself for the exams for High School. But then in the feudal ages, fifteen was practically an adult. She remembered that girls even younger than herself had had children themselves and certainly were not treated as children.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mom and Grandpa came up to her, smiles upon their faces. Her mother hugged her, tears in her eyes. "My little baby...all grown up!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" Sota protested. "I thought I was your baby!" He looked a little jealous.  
  
Grandpa winked at Sota. "What's this? A BABY? Time for a bottle, eh?"  
  
Sota, suddenly remembering that he WAS in the fifth grade blushed furiously. "No, no! I'm NOT a baby! I'm in the fifth grade and soon I'll be in junior high!"  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Her mother's eyes searched her face, and Kagome knew that somehow she knew just who she was thinking of.  
  
"Nothing, mother.." Kagome smiled. "I - just can't believe it's over."  
  
"You still miss him?" She asked gently.  
  
"I - " Kagome sighed. "He chose her, mother. I don't miss him.."  
  
"Sometimes the heart holds on to the things they love long after they've gone. I was like that when your father died."  
  
"Yes, but he never broke your heart by chosing another.." Kagome said, crossing her arms over herself.  
  
"No, but he broke my heart when he died. For a long time I was angry. I asked myself why and I never got an answer. Time went on and there were days I thought that I would never heal but little by little I did until now I remember the good times I shared with him. They are treasured memories, Kagome, but I have went on with my life - and so should you - wherever it takes you."  
  
"You never remarried though." Kagome suddenly did feel like an adult, especially since her mother was talking to her in this way. It was odd but Kagome almost wanted her mother to hold her, just like she had back then. Rock her and tell her it would be all right, but she resisted the urge.  
  
Her mother smiled. "I had you and Sota and Grandpa. And don't count me out yet, daughter."  
  
Kagome knew her mother had been dating recently and had been seeing one man in particular - actually one of Kagome's old history teachers. Fortunately Kagome was long out of his class, but Sota - well Mr. Tasaku was his instructor and sometimes that was hard on her brother although to his credit, Mr. Tasaku did not play favorites. He was kind to both she and Sota and when he and Grandpa talked about ancient history it took her mother to pry them away from their discussion. They liked each other and Kagome was sure that they would probably get married sooner or later.   
  
If only her problem could be solved so easily. She didn't know how she felt after all this time. Did she still love Inuyasha after all he had done? Her feelings were mixed on that matter. She only remembered that they had finally reached Naraku, who had held the completed Shikon no Tama in his hands. Victory had been his - until Kikyou had appeared, aiming her arrow at the Shikon no Tama - and at Naraku. The hanyou had screamed as the Shikon shattered in pieces once more, flitting away in an unatural wind that blew them in all directions. As for Naruku, Kikyou's arrow had pierced his dark heart - perhaps she had had to be the one to undo what had started with she and Onigumo so long ago. Inuyasha had flew to Kikyou's defense when Naraku, in his rage unleashed the forces of nature upon them all, for once not stooping to his usual tricks. He had meant to destroy them, but he had not.   
  
"Kagome.." Her mother's voice cut into her thoughts. She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "A first love is just that - first love. You have a long time to live and many things will happen in your life. Look at the things you have done so far! Not many can say that they went back in time, can they?"  
  
"I know.." Kagome nodded.  
  
"But as I said, many things will happen in your life. If you let yourself, you will find love again when you least expect it. First love is not your last love, Kagome. Believe me, I know this.."  
  
Kagome smiled and suddenly hugged her mother. "Thanks, mom.." Her mother hugged her back fiercely and then pulled away, still smiling.  
  
"Hey, mom! Can we go celebrate now?" Sota was getting hungry.  
  
"Yes, Sota." Her mother smiled. "Ready Kagome?"  
  
"Hai.." Kagome said. This was good - being with her loved ones. She had lost Inuyasha but she had not lost everything. He had chosen Kikyou and where the soul-grabbing miko went with him, she did not know or care at the moment. It was the past - the long and distant past.   
  
Today was her future... 


	2. Chapter Two - The Shard

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. This is mainly going to be a K/Sess ficcie, no rating as of yet.)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Two  
  
The Shard  
  
..at the Castle of Lord Sesshoumaru...  
  
Rin took a deep breath of air and then ran out into the flower laden field beyond at a breakneck pace. She loved being outdoors - something that she had learned to love in traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken. Lately, however they had stayed within Sesshoumaru's castle and she had been forbidden to go outside. It was as if Sesshoumaru-sama was actually worried about Rin, although in his usual fashion he never said so.  
Today, however, she had been bid to go outside and play in the field just beyond the castle, for Sesshoumaru-sama was busy with some sort of boring stuff. Rin had kept running around him until he at last sighed and ordered Jaken to take her outside. Rin had clapped her hands in happiness and Jaken had been hard pressed to keep up with her. Rin knew that the toad-youkai did not like her, but that was okay because she didn't like him very much either. He was always acting one way when Sesshoumaru-sama was around and another when he was 'watching' her. He wasn't very nice, calling her a dirty human and all sorts of things like that. It didn't bother Rin much though since Jaken usually got his when her Sess-chan appeared unexpectedly. Half the time Jaken was thrown somewhere and Rin thought that was very funny - the face that he made - but the toad youkai always got up.  
  
"Don't go far, human!" Jaken called out. "Master Sesshoumaru-sama warned you!"   
  
~Stupid little human..~ Jaken thought with resentment. He could not understand why his lord and master doted on this insignifigant child. At first Jaken thought that it was just so Sesshoumaru-sama could have a little sport. But despite the fact that the chit irritated them with her non-stop chatter and ran about like a little idiot, his lord did not slay her. Sometimes he would give her a look or simply say, "Rin, be quiet' and the girl would obey.   
  
And yet poor Jaken - poor faithful Jaken! Pushed back into insignifigance!  
  
"Yes, yes.." Jaken sighed. "Poor Jaken, nursemaid to a prattling human! Oh how low I have fallen!" He watched as the child roamed about the flowers, collecting them. The frog youkai glared at the child, almost willing her to drop dead, but of course the chit did not.   
  
It was then that his eyes saw a glitter of something on the ground, just beyond his feet.  
  
"Hm, what is this?" Jaken muttered to himself as he stooped down to examine the glittery object.  
  
"Awk - awk.." Jaken gasped aloud as he picked up the small object. It was a shard!   
  
"Shikon no Tama.." Jaken whispered as his buggy eyes stared at the thing. His head whipped around as if he expected Sesshoumaru to be right behind him - a not uncommon occurance. Thankfully he was not there this time. Jaken stared at the small shard and then he stared beyond the field at Rin and then again at the sliver that he held.  
  
This sliver could give a youkai a hundred times his power! Jaken had heard what had happened to it - and also to the bastard hanyou half-brother of the great Sesshoumaru-sama. He had not been concerned at that time, simply because it didn't matter much to him. But now...  
  
Jaken's eyes narrowed as he looked at Rin running towards him, her hair flying behind her. He closed his hand over the shard and slipped into one of his many pockets.  
  
"Look, Jaken! I picked these for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin proudly displayed her flowers. She didn't like Jaken, but he was the only one around for her to talk to when Sesshoumaru-sama was busy.  
  
"Bah.." Jaken spat. "As if the great Sesshoumaru-sama wants those weeds!"  
  
"Hah! Lot you know!" Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken and ran back towards the castle, eager to show her gift.  
  
"Impudent human!" Jaken sputtered as he whipped around, shaking his staff. He was tempted to aim his staff at her but decided not to. No, his revenge would come later - with the help of the Shikon shard. Since his master had not noticed it so far, surely he could hide it for a time. Then he could rid Sesshoumaru-sama of the human pestilence that had invaded their home. Sesshoumaru-sama would then be most grateful to his servant Jaken and all would be as before.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through his castle deep in thought, his face as usual, expressionless. It had not been long since his hanyou half-brother had disappeared with that miko but still Tetsusaiga had not been found - the true Tetsusaiga, not the one that that hanyou brother of his had made for him.  
  
The youkai's eyes narrowed in momentary anger as he thought again of the fact that his father had given the impulsive fool the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha had not deserved it. In his care, the Tetsusaiga had been abused and even when he had discovered it's full power, the fool eventually broke it in two in a battle by turning into a full-blooded youkai.  
  
No, it didn't matter that he, Sesshoumaru, had a sword - Tokajiin - nearly equal to that from Gojinki's tusks or that Inuyasha had had the Tetsusaiga remade from his own tusk. The broken Tetsusaiga - the one that he, Sesshoumaru, had thought now worthless and had left, was gone. The demon lord growled in his throat at his own folly. But how had he known that the two swords - Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga were meant to be used together?  
  
Damn him - but he SHOULD have known! He was no stupid hanyou, but Sesshoumaru - lord of the Western Lands!  
  
He unsheathed his own sword - not the one had had been recently made but the older one given to him by his father, the Tenseiga.   
  
~Why would you give me, father, a healing sword? I, who hate humans..~ The dog-demon thought as he held up the sword to the light. It was a question he had asked himself so many times. And yet, he had saved two lives with it - Jaken's and Rin's. Jaken's life he had had no problem with, for after all, it was hard to find a loyal (although stupid) servant like him. But Rin? Rin was human. Why had he not left her as she had been? Dead, eaten by the wolves, a stinking human carcass.  
  
But no, fool he was, he had remember how she was not afraid of him, how she had tried to get food for him, even though he didn't eat that sort of thing. He remembered her gap toothed smile and he had wondered just why she had. Curiousity, he supposed, fascination perhaps. The child always seemed to surprise him with her devotion and her affection for him.   
  
No, he would tire of her eventually. One day she would irriatate him and he would not hesitate to kill her. After all, what was a human's life compared to the span of a demons?  
  
He placed the healing sword back in it's sheath, and he felt it vibrate. He knew that it was calling for Tetsusaiga - sword that was no more, and yet..  
  
The dog-demon prince scowled.  
  
The youkai had been too bold here lately. He had had to stay here to protect his territory and he was sure that the splitting of the Shikon no Tama that his brother's miko bitch had something do with it.   
  
Absently he wondered what ever happened to the human girl who had travelled with him?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what I brought you!" Rin had run into Sesshoumaru, who merely stopped and looked down at his charge.  
  
Sesshoumaru only raised a brow and walked away from the child. Rin frowned and Jaken, who had caught up with her, did not miss it.  
  
"See?" He hissed at Rin. "He has no time for your weeds - or for you!"  
  
"Come, Rin." Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin. The child's face lit up with adoration as she ran to her Sesshoumaru-sama. She turned her head slightly and stuck her tongue out again at Jaken, who seethed inside. Nevertheless he followed his master and the human girl just as he always did.  
  
The shard of the Shikon no Tama was not noticed at all.. 


	3. Chapter Three - Discovery

(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. This chapter's rating does go up to R, because of attempted rape, but it's not detailed.)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Three  
  
Discovery  
  
"The Sengoku-Jidal period of Japan is thought to be a time when there was little culture, only the art of war. While this is true, there were still - "  
  
Kagome found it hard to concentrate as Professor Najasaki droned on and on. She was in the University now and although she had been excited when she had saw in the course manuals that there were several classes on the Sengoku-Jidal period - which she needed for her History major - Professor Najasaki had a way of making an exciting period in Japan's history boring.  
  
Today they were in the National History Museum, and thankfully, her instructor would not be speaking too long. Their assignment would be to go to different parts of the museum and pick out something that would stand out as a subject to write upon for a thesis. The thesis would count for more than half the grade, and Kagome was determined to make a good grade in this subject.  
  
She smiled as she thought of what her professor would think if she wrote about youkais, and Shikon no Tama. More than likely she would be accused of writing a fairy tale. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she had even been there, but she had been.   
  
Actually it had ended where it had begun - in Kaede's village, or to be more precise, at the well - the well that she had been drug into by the centipede-woman so long ago. Kikyou had saved them from Naraku , but for a price. Inuyasha had been that price, along with her broken heart. In the end, he had protected Kikyou, and before Kagome could do anything, she was pushed into the well by an arrow - Kikyou's arrow - and she fell, screaming Inuyasha's name. Kikyou had been smiling as Inuyasha stood beside her, his face dazed, just as it always had been around her. He had reached for her as she fell and he mouthed the words, "Kagome.." but it had been too late then. She had plunged to the bottom of her well, back in her time and in her world, with no way to return - no will to return.  
  
"Alright, I'm sure you've had enough of my lecturing. Now go and soak up the history that is within these walls." Professor Najasaki's voice cut through her memories. Kagome was relieved. At least this would be something productive to do - even though it would bring back those hurtful memories anew.  
  
****  
  
Kagome could not find anything that really appealed to her. The weapons and the armor - feh, it was familar and yet -   
  
~Feh!~ Kagome thought with a sad smile. ~Inuyasha always said that.~  
  
She walked along, not noticing that the air grew colder, or that the lighting had dimmed somewhat. Adjusting her small backpack which held the small Palm Pilot (a gift from her mother on her seventeenth birthday) and some other things, she went towards a display case that stood out in the darkness. A light shined upon it, which made Kagome curious. As she stopped in front of it, she stared at it.   
  
~It can't be.~ She thought. ~That looks like Tetsusaiga!~ How she knew that the blade was the original Tetsusaiga she did not know. She stepped up to the glass that had encased the sword and placed her hand on the glass. It seemed to thrum under her fingertips. Kagome jerked her hand away and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but this part of the museum seemed strangely deserted.  
  
"How could this be? Tetsusaiga had been cut in half...destroyed by Gojinki, that gruesome offspring of Naraku's.   
  
"Would you like to hold the sword?" A voice interrupted her perusal of the sword. She whipped around, startled. She saw an old man, whose robes resembled that of a Buddist monk's but they were old fashioned in cut and style. He seemed familar to Kagome and yet she didn't know why.  
  
"I - oh! Gomen.." Kagome looked flustered. "I was looking for a subject to write on and - I think I had better go."  
  
"No, no, stay please. I have been expecting you these long years.."   
  
"Expecting - me?" Kagome swallowed as she felt this tingle rush over her.  
  
"Yes. You are the miko's incarnate - just as Kaede had told me."  
  
"K - kaede? No, wait, you don't mean - " Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Surely this could not be happening. That part of her life was over with.  
  
The old man smiled and bowed to her. "Honored miko, I am Hirasu Kaedo. I was taken in by Kaede when my parents were slaughtered by youkai. I was told to bring you back but I did not know it would take so long.."  
  
"This is - I don't understand. How did you get here? And surely - well it's been only two years since I left - " Kagome bit her lip, surprised that she was even saying anything about her travelling back and forth through time.  
  
"Time is ever flowing like a river." Kaedo looked into Kagome's eyes. "I come from the time of Perpetual Chaos, when even the youkai are afraid of the Shadows."  
  
"P - perpetual Chaos?" Kagome asked. "But there is no mention of it here."   
  
"It's effects have not reached it's full peak, miko. That is why I have come to make sure you come back to retrieve the Shikon and to take back the Tetsusaiga to it's master."  
  
"I - Inuyasha..still alive?" Kagome's eyes were wide. She was having a hard time digesting all of this information, and Kaedo's mysteriousness did not help matters.  
  
"The hanyou made his choice when he chose Kikyou." Kaedo lowered his eyes and then raised them once more. "He chose the memory of a love, a shell of a love than what was beside him all along. This was not what he was to learn. "  
  
Kagome winced. That still hurt and she didn't like him mentioning that at all.   
  
"Whatever.." Kagome suddenly snapped. "Look I don't know what game you're playing but I'm leaving."  
  
Kaedo suddenly drew out his hand - a dark shard between his fingers. "Leaving this, miko?"  
  
Kagome saw the shard and she knew that it was the shard of the Shikon no Tama - a corrupted piece to be sure, but it was the Shikon and not a fake, like the one Kouga-kun had embedded in his arm once. Her fingers reached out to it instinctively and Kaedo let it fall, Kagome caught it in her palm and she felt a warm glow in her hand as she held the shard. It turned from the black it had been to the pinkish pure glow that it was supposed to have in moments.  
  
"You still are able to purify the Shikon, miko." Kaedo observed. "Your heartbreak over the hanyou did not darken your soul as had Kikyou's anger hers. She could not let go - even in death."  
  
"Stop mentioning that!" Kagome let her eyes rest on the Shikon and then she said, "How did you get this?"   
  
"Kaede of course." Kaedo said.   
  
"Then why could I not sense it?" Kagome accused.  
  
"Your senses were dulled by your pain, miko. Your thoughts were not on the Tama but upon Inuyasha. But in the pain you grew stronger, though you do not realize your power. You are strong enough to take this Shikon shard to the past and take the Tetsusaiga to it's master."  
  
"So you're telling me that I have to search for Inuyasha." Kagome said flatly. "Suppose I refuse. I do have a life here."  
  
"And a life back there which was not completed. Your path has changed Kagome - whether you realize it or not. You must take the Tetsusaiga back to it's place for the two swords call out for each other. It does not belong here in your world. Naraku's winds sent it here. You must take the sword and the shard back with you. Only then may you complete your quest."  
  
"There is a lot you're not telling me, Kaedo.." Kagome tried to hand the Shikon back to Kaedo.  
  
"You have been too long in your rational world, miko. I do not want the Shikon, lest I be tempted with it once more. Do you really want your world to be of Darkness and Chaos? I swear that even Naraku's evil will be nothing compared to the Chaos that the youkais and hanyous will bring with each Shikon shard, for there is no one to purify them nor protect them. Tetsusaiga too, needs it's protector.."  
  
Mother..Sota..Grandpa..all her friends and loved ones. Was what Kaedo saying true? Kagome had a sinking feeling that it was.  
  
"All right. I will go - but only to save this world. I have the feeling that your words are true, Kaedo."  
  
"Of course you would, miko. You can see the Shikon, you can see things that others could not see.." Kaedo smiled. "That gift will be most handy." He handed her the shard and Kagome put the shard in the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"What do I need to do?" She asked.  
  
"Place your hand upon the glass, miko."   
  
Kagome did and once again she felt the thruming of the sword within.  
  
"Why is it doing that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because you are it's caretaker. It will protect you and you will be able to wield it - something you will need at the first."  
  
"I know it will protect me because I'm a human - like Inuyasha's mother was human. As for weilding it, only Inuyasha could do that." Kagome kept her hand upon the glass.  
  
"Then why is it that I detect a trace of youkai blood within you, miko?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, astonished. How could he know that?  
  
Kaedo smiled. "Inuyasha bit you, didn't he? He drew blood - that night when he turned into a full blooded youkai. You too, drew blood upon him - not an easy feat for a human. "  
  
"Yes.." Kagome's face turned scarlet.  
  
"He tried to take you - force you for he was in heat. You could barely hold him at bay, and then - "  
  
"Sesshoumaru came.." Kagome shuddered, remembering the cold, cruel face of Inuyasha's brother.  
  
Flashback -   
  
"Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome was sobbing as she looked into Inuyasha's red eyes. His face was contorted in lust. He didn't even know who she was anymore, only that she was female and that he wanted to mate with her.   
  
A low growl came from his throat as he ripped at her clothing, bloodying her in the process. Blood ran down her shoulder from the bite he had given her. She had bitten his lip in reflex when he had snarled against her lips and she remembered the stinging sensation as she did so, for she had drawn his blood too. Kagome closed her eyes, praying that perhaps he would kill her before raping her - that she could not bear, for Inuyasha was a stranger now. Suddenly he had been yanked off of her, and thrown clear. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru. She was sure from the way he looked at her he would kill her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A little girl's voice cut into the tension.   
  
"Go back, Rin." Sesshoumaru scowled at the little human girl.   
  
Sesshoumaru - traveling with a little human girl?   
  
"But - oh!" Rin looked down at Kagome. "She's hurt like Rin was hurt. Did wovles get her too?"  
  
"Rin.." Sesshoumaru growled."Jaken!"   
  
Rin bent down to where Kagome lay. "Rin sorry. Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin. Maybe he save you too?" She looked up with pleading eyes to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but unsheathed a sword. Kagome closed her eyes, expecting the blow but none came. She felt some air swish against her, but when she opened her eyes, she felt - normal! Her body did not ache and the bleeding wound on her shoulder was healed! She looked up with Sesshoumaru with wide eyes.  
  
"Arigato.." Kagome managed to say.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with disgust. "I cannot abide another misbegotten whelp like my hanyou brother. Rin, go to Jaken - now."  
  
The little girl - Rin - beaming with happiness quickly ran over to Jaken who had now appeared. It wasn't a moment later when Inuyasha appeared, his face filled with rage at the one who intruded upon his mating. The fight had commenced then, but strangely enough, Sesshoumaru had not tried to kill Inuyasha - in fact once he was able to get Inuyasha back in control of himself, he left the hanyou on the ground and had given him a contemptous look.  
  
"Even with the Shikon no Tama, you'll never be a full youkai.." Sesshoumaru said lowly. "You have no control, you never will." And then he, Rin and Jaken left them.  
  
"He came and prevented Inuyasha from killing you and healed your wounds, although he could not undo the demon's blood flowing within your veins. The exchange of blood you see, is a powerful one between youkai and human - if it occours, and that is rare indeed."  
  
"Oh - I - my hand!" Kagome exclaimed. Her hand went through the glass effortlessly as if it were nothing at all.   
  
"Reach further, miko." Kaedo smiled in encouragement. "Tetsusaiga is waiting."  
  
The sword moved on it's own and as Kagome's hand reached further into the glass case, it rose to meet her, the hilt finally resting firmly in Kagome's palm. She carefully drew it out and when she did, a glow surrounded her, making her feel dizzy.  
  
"Kaedo!" Kagome felt the sword transform into Tetsusaiga, for it grew into the fang that had once been Inuyasha's father.   
  
"I don't remember my fangs being quite that large.." Kaedo raised a brow.  
  
"W - what?" Kagome looked startled and frightened.  
  
"Goodbye miko.." Kaedo replied. "Tetsusaiga shall take you home.."  
  
"No, wait! You said your fangs - aeeeiiii!!" Kagome screamed as a portal opened in front of the tip of Tetsusaiga and as the centipede-creature had done years before, sucked her in. Before the portal could close, Kaedo closed his eyes and dematerialized, his essence following the Tetsusaiga. When they were gone, the illusion that had been that part of the museum faded into the shrubbery that had actually been there. 


	4. Chapter Four - Emerge Into Feudal Danger

From: "ladyrissa"   
Subject: Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Four  
Date: Saturday, February 02, 2002 7:06 PM  
  
(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. Also, I'm just putting in that Kagome doesn't know a lot about Inuyasha's/Sesshoumaru's orgins - at least not in detail. If this butts heads with what is in the manga/anime, well gomen! ::grins::Also in this chapter, Kagome rumbles with a demon!)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Four  
  
Emerging Into Feudal Danger  
  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeee!!!" Kagome screamed as she abruptly landed with a thump on the ground below.  
  
"Oheeee..." She groaned as she lay sprawled on the grass, the Tetsusaiga beside her. Kagome sat up and looked over her surroundings. The area she was in did not look familar to her at all. Fields and forests surrounded her, and even in the daytime, Kagome could feel a dark foreboding about it. She shivered and got up, taking the Tetsusaiga - now back to an ordinary sword - with her.  
  
"Eh?" She felt something poking at her side and looked. It was the sheath that Tetsusaiga had rested in! She hadn't even see it in the display case at the museum, but here it was now, at her side, securely around her waist. Kagome wondered since the sheath belonged with Tetsusaiga, if it had somehow appeared when the sword appeared in this time. It would make sense. Placing the sword back into the sheath, Kagome looked around again and frowned. Now if she only knew where 'here' was. A pang of lonliness swept through her at the thought of her friends. Where were they and how much time had passed here since she had left? What she wouldn't give for their companionship - Sango, little Shippo, even Miroku's sometimes lecherous ways would have been welcome now.   
  
~Inuyasha..~ Kagome thought as she looked at the green of the grass, the trees that were all around.  
  
~He used to sit in the trees and watch me, even though he pretended not to..~ Kagome looked at one of the taller trees, almost expecting him to be there with that look of disdain on his face.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
She could almost hear his voice now. Swallowing hard, she wiped a tear from her face. God, when will the pain ever stop? When? Would she still think of him when she was an old lady like Kaede? She shut her eyes fiercely, willing the tears not to come. Too many memories, too many to bear. Was her mother right? It didn't seem so.  
  
And then she sensed something and raised her head, her eyes wide.  
  
"A - Shikon shard?" Quickly she rumaged through her backpack and found the shard that Kaedo had given her. It twinkled in the light and the feeling that Kagome had was even stronger.   
  
~Yes, yes it is a Shikon shard! It's far away but I can feel it..~ Kagome felt an excitement within her. Of course it would take her awhile to get to it, for she had to walk. There would be no hanyou carrying her on her back and no way for her to bring a bicycle from -   
  
"Hey!" Kagome suddenly put her hands on her hips. "I LEFT my bicycle here!"   
  
A fit of laughter came over her at the thought of her bicycle in Kaede's village. Come to think of it, that were where her bow and arrows were and her old school backback too. She thought for a moment, tempted to go back to Kaede's village where at least she knew someone, but then again, she had no earthly idea where she was at all. There were no satellites here in this time to track down where she was, so her Palm Pilot was useless.  
  
"Dammit.." Kagome frowned, feeling eyes upon her. She didn't like this place - did not like it at all. It smelled of something - wait..  
  
~Hanyous..humans.and - and youkai!~ Kagomes eyes went wide as her hand flew up to her shoulder to touch the place where the old wound that Inuyasha gave her was.  
  
She - she could smell them?   
  
*****  
  
"Waii! Look at that woman! Such odd clothes!" Kagome ignored the stares of the village men that had gathered around.  
  
"Maybe she is a miko - come to rid our village of the youkai!"   
  
"Feh! She's no miko. Immodest! Everything shows!"  
  
Kagome looked ruefully down at her blue jeans and t-shirt. They were a little snug but not too much! Still to the people of this time, what she wore was different than the eveloping kimonos that most women and men wore. An old woman approached and for a moment Kagome could have sworn it was Kaede, but upon closer inspection, she was not. However, she must have held a position of importance in the village for the men moved away, their heads bowed in respect.  
  
"You are here to fight the youkai that threatens our village?" The old woman asked Kagome.  
  
"What? I - uh, no..I mean I wasn't sent here or anything." Kagome looked flustered.  
  
"You carry a sword..your clothing..no, you are a miko - a powerful miko.." The old woman nodded sagely as the village men around her bowed.  
  
"Ah, look, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just here to find the Shikon - "   
  
"The Shikon no Tama?" The old woman gripped Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I - "   
  
"You are the miko!" The old woman's face broke out in a smile. "You will defeat the youkai who's been attacking our village!"  
  
"But - but - " Kagome sputtered as the old woman propelled her towards a large hut.  
  
"Come, you are our honored guest! It is not often we have such a powerful miko come to the edge of the Western Lands.."   
  
~ Western - Lands?" Kagome blinked.  
  
*****  
Dusk was setting upon the village of Suikai and Kagome was settled in the old woman's hut. Kagome learned that her name was Mira and that she held a similar position in the village as Kaede had in her own.  
  
"So a youkai lord rules these lands just beyond your village, Mira?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of the delicious stew that Mira had set before her."  
  
"Hai." Mira replied. "This land has been ruled by youkai for centuries. The youkai lord's father ruled before him - he was kindly towards humans, even had a human wife."  
  
"A human wife?" Kagome looked surprised. ~Inuyasha's father was a demon lord who had a human wife..I wonder..~  
  
"Youkai say they hate humans but they enjoy our women enough.." Mira said bitterly. "This is why we need you to defeat this youkai - he has been stealing our women and girls."  
  
"Does he kill them?" Kagome asked.   
  
"No, we hear their pitiful cries at night so we know they are not dead. But you see, a village with only men, old women and children is not much of a village.." Mira sat across from Kagome and put some more tinder on the small fire in the middle of the hut.  
  
~She reminds me so much of Kaede.~ Kagome sighed. ~ Now all we need is Shippo, Mirkou, Sango..and Inuyasha..~  
  
"We've managed to keep our young women hidden, but it knows we have them and it strikes without warning." Mira added.  
  
"What does this youkai look like?" Kagome asked.   
  
"A frog like creature. Hideous thing." Mira made a noise of disgust.  
  
Suddenly, before Kagome could respond, the hut began to shake.  
  
"He's here!" Mira gasped, springing up and dragging Kagome up by the arm. "Hurry!"  
  
"Yaaaaa! Wait!" Kagome barely had time to grab Tetsusaiga as Mira pulled her outside. The old woman pushed Kagome out to the middle of the village and cried out, "Youkai!! Here is your gift!!! A miko!!"  
  
"Kiiiii! You're GIVING me to that demon?" Kagome's eyes were wide as she saw the impossibly huge demon turn around from demolishing a building. He was indeed hideous and he looked like he could have been a relative to Jaken, Sesshoumaru's little flunkie servant. However this demon looked more formidable. In fact, Kagome saw the Shikon shard embedded in his cheek, glittering in the waning light of dusk.  
  
"Of course! You're but a stranger! It is fitting! We are tired of losing our girls to him.." Mira smiled.   
  
~She's NOT like Kaede at ALL!~ Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"Is this the gift you've brought me, old woman?" The youkai's buggy eyes stared down where Kagome stood, holding the Tetsusaiga by her side.  
  
"Yes! I promised you a powerful miko and as you see I have brought her to you! She even carries a piece of the Shikon no Tama!" Mira slowly backed away from Kagome.  
  
~Me and my big mouth!!~ Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh ho!! Mira-baba! Yes, yes I can feel the Shikon and the power of this woman. A fitting companion to the great and powerful demon Shiraku!" The demon laughed as he peered down at Kagome.  
  
"Ha!" Kagome suddenly pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the toweriing demon. "I don't THINK so!"  
  
"What is this?" The youkai looked momentarily surprised and then he laughed, his voice booming. "You are spirited, human!! I like that! But then.." He sniffed the air. "You're NOT human, are you! No, a hanyou! No wonder you have the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Waiii!" Mira shrieked. "A Hanyou!!" She made a sign as she ran towards where a group of village men stood, shaking as they aimed their weapons at Shiraku.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! How delicious!!" Shiraku cast his gaze upon Mira. "Here, as promised, are your women, Mira-baba!!" The youkai extended his huge hand, which was clenched in a fist and opened it to where it faced the bare ground of the village. In it were the village women he had stolen away. They fell towards the ground as shrieks of horror came from the villagers. They fell almost lifelessly to the ground as the other villagers tried to catch them.  
  
"You said they would be alive, demon!!" Mira shouted.  
  
"Oh they are, old woman - after a fashion. They were but empty vessels for what I wanted, but this - " He gestured at Kagome, "This is most pleasing. I don't think I shall bother your village any futher.."  
  
Mira looked relived, but Kagome was still angry. She was definitely going to teach this demon a lesson. If only - if only she had a bow and arrow though!  
  
Shiraku suddenly inhaled and let out a burst of fire that tore through the village buidings.  
  
"Noooo!" Mira gasped. "You said you would not bother our village anymore!"  
  
"That's because it won't BE here anymore!" The demon laughed and aimed at blast at Mira, who tried to dodge it, but could not. She screamed as she erupted into flames. It was then that Shiraku felt a sharp pain in his foot. He looked down in amazement to find Kagome had swung Tetsusaiga into his ankle. The demon blade was now a fang and dark blood ran down Shiraku's ankle like a river.  
  
"Come on!" Kagome angrily shouted at the demon. "You want to fight?" Kagome pulled the Tetsusaiga away with an effort, for the blade was heavier than she was used to.  
  
"Spirit!!" Shiraku laughed once more. "I shall enjoy you, hanyou miko!!" The demon leered at Kagome and there was no mistaking the demon's intent.  
  
"Fat chance!" Kagome leaped nimbly away as the demon made a grab for her. Shiraku smiled, showing his teeth. He conmenced to destroying the village, all the while laughing.   
  
"Come to me, hanyou miko! I will destroy everything until I do!!" Shiraku roared as he grabbed some fleeing villagers in his hand. He raised them up and began to squeeze. Kagome ran to some of the village men who were trying to get everyone to safety.  
  
"I need a bow and arrow!!" Kagome cried out.   
  
"There are none, miko! It is forbidden!"  
  
"WHAT? This is the feudal era! You've got to HAVE them here!" Kagome whirled around, wide eyed as she felt Shiraku directly in her path. She saw bones, blood and god knows what else drip out of his clenched fist.   
  
~Those poor people..~ Kagome willed herself not to be sick. She looked at the Testusaiga and felt a strange power run through her arm.  
  
"What will it be, miko? Give me yourself and the Shikon and I won't need to do this." Shiraku extended a finger at Kagome almost playfully as his nail cut into her shirt, parting it.  
  
"Hentai!!" Kagome shrieked and with a surprising strength, swung the Tetsusaiga. The demon howled in pain as several of his fingers were neatly lopped off.  
  
"Bitch! You will pay for that!" Shiraku roared.  
  
*****  
  
He felt it's presence and his eyes widened but other than that he showed no other emotion.  
  
~Tetsusaiga!~ Sesshoumaru thought as his heart raced. He could feel the Tensaiga sword at his side trembled. It too, knew that it's companion, the Tetsusaiga was here. The demon lord quickly strode through the halls of his domain and burst into the room where Rin was playing. Jaken straightened up immediately.  
  
"Jaken you will come with me. Rin you will stay here." Sesshoumaru said shortly.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin knew that they were going somewhere and she wanted to go.  
  
"Where I am going is no place for you, Rin. I will be back." Sesshoumaru turned away and that was the end of the subject. She knew that the unseen servants of this place would take care of her needs but still she was scared for Sesshoumaru-chan. 


	5. Chapter Five - Shiraku Versus Kagome!

(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. In this chapter..well you'll see! Oh and R for language and violence.)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Five  
  
  
Shiraku Versus Kagome!  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" Jaken asked as he looked at the intensity of his master's face. He had not seen it look this way since they had went to look for his half-brother hanyou and his companions.  
  
"You question me too often, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
This meant, "Ask me again and I will beat you to a bloody pulp, Jaken' , so Jaken did not dare question him any further. At least he left Rin behind which meant that there would probably be some blood letting. Jaken grinned with anticipation. Blood letting of humans and other lesser youkai was good for his lord Sesshoumaru-sama - and for him too.! Jaken's fingers gripped his staff of heads tightly. Ah, already he could smell the stench of blood and death. Normally when humans were involved, Jaken, like his master, disliked their scent heartily. But blood - that was another matter entirely. Ah, he would spill blood this night!   
  
The Shikon shard in Jaken's voluminous pocket seem to match the quick pulse of the youkai's heart. It responded to his evil intentions like a moth to a flame, but of course he did not notice it, so intent on the smell of blood and fire ahead.  
  
There! Yes, there was that village there - just to the edge of Sesshoumaru-sama's domain. Why his lord let those humans stay there was yet another mystery. Jaken's eyes lit with glee. A youkai was causing the damage! No wonder his lord wanted to see to this matter! The fool was too close for comfort! Well, no matter, Sesshoumaru-sama would take care of this upstart, and he, Jaken would take care of the remaining humans.  
  
Sesshoumaru's keen senses of course smelled the blood and the fire and the human stench of fear, but he also smelled something familar. It was an odd smell - the smell of a hanyou.  
  
The smell of his brother mixed with something else. Whoever had that smell held the Tetsusaiga and he, Sesshoumaru would wrest it away.  
  
~So brother, have you returned to blight this world with your presence?~ Sesshoumaru thought as they approached the village from the air.   
  
His eyes widened as he saw just who held the Tetsusaiga as they faced off with the demon below.  
  
The defiant stance. No, it was definitely not his hanyou brother!   
  
It was a girl - no a woman...  
  
Sesshoumaru went in for a closer look..  
  
*****  
  
"Hanyou bitch!" Shiraku lumberred after her, anger and lust in his eyes. The woman was a nice combination. All the fire and strength of a youkai, the pureness of a miko, and the softness of a human female. The Shikon shard had increased his strength and size but he would still be able to mate with this wench, just as he had the others. The other women however had been just playthings for his appetites. They had not lasted long at all. But this one - this one was strong, he felt it. And the Shikon shard she carried with her was an added bonus indeed. No, he wouldn't kill her, but he would make her bow to him!  
  
Shiraku glowered at the screaming running villagers and grinned as he came after them. He caught one screaming child in his fingers and brought the wailing one up to his face.   
  
"No! My granddaughter! Take me instead monster!" An old man ran out to where Shiraku stood with the little child.  
  
Shiraku snorted and opened his mouth. He dangled the screaming child over the gaping maw.  
  
"NO!" Kagome felt the heat race though her veins again - it was anger and fear and everything mixed inbetween. She had never felt this way before, but the anger seemed to consume her and all she cared about was bringing this monster down. She ran and it seemed as if she was able to leap - just like Inuyasha was able to. Up, up, she went her eyes focused on the tiny shard that glittered in Shiraku's cheek.  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked as she brought the Tetsusaiga downward, raking the hanyou's cheek.   
  
"Aiiiiieeeeeee!!" The little girl screamed as fell from Shiraku's grasp and Kagome was nearly slapped away by Shiraku's hand as he bellowed in realization.  
  
******  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he watched the woman weild the Tetsusaiga as if she owned it. Well she would not own if for long. As the woman attacked the hanyou, he saw an opportunity at hand. The hanyou woman was defending these humans, was she?  
  
Jaken was down below near the edges of the village, watching the humans flee and watching the hanyou woman fight the hanyou. Odd, the hanyou looked somewhat familar to him. But then Jaken's eyes were focused on his master as he swooped into the fray. Just what was he doing?   
  
"Awk..he caught that human girl!" Jaken exclaimed aloud. That's all he needed - another Rin! Then he saw something fall from the huge hanyou that took his interest.   
  
~A shard!~ Jaken's eyes lit up. Something in him told him to take the shard before anyone could notice.It fell to earth, landing near the rice fields that the humans cultivated. Jaken smiled thinly. Why have one when two would do?   
  
*****  
  
Kagome, in her sprawled position, saw Shiraku start to shrink in size. Grimacing, she stood up and faced the youki.  
  
However, Shiraku was not finished yet. He focused his eyes on Kagome. "You took my Shikon shard, miko bitch!"  
  
"You're not much - without it are you?" Kagome was panting a little.  
  
Shiraku smiled. "You tire easily, miko. Could it be that you cannot handle the dog demon's sword?"  
  
"I can handle anything!" Kagome's eyes flashed.   
  
"Then handle THIS!!" Shiraku took a deep breath and a ball of flame came shooting out straight towards Kagome. She held Tetsusaiga up and it protected her from the flames. The trees and huts around her, however, did not fare so well. All around Kagome, a fire raged.  
  
"It protects you.." Shiraku grimaced. "Then I suppose I shall have to take matters into my own hands!"  
  
With a quickening speed, he was on top of Kagome, his hands around her neck. Kagome was on the ground, gasping for breath for his grip was strong - too strong. His face was very close to her own, and Kagome grimaced at the stink of his breath. Was it her or did it just seem stronger? Her hand flailed, trying to handle the Tetsusaiga without dropping it, but at this angle it was almost impossible.  
  
~I don't want to die!~ Kagome thought in a panic.   
  
"How does this feel miko?" Shiraku grinned. "A pity. You and I could have been very good for a time.."  
  
"I - doubt - that - you ugly TOAD!" Kagome's arm shot up and her strength seemed to return ten fold as she somehow swung the Tetsusaiga up and into Shiraku's back. The demon screamed as the blade cut deeply into his back and his hands tightened around Kagome's neck.   
  
"I - won't - DIE!" Kagome snarled as she pressed Tetsusaiga with all the strength of her arm.   
  
Sesshoumarus watched impassively, ignoring the frightened mews of the little girl in his arms. Interesting. Interesting indeed. This hanyou exercised excellent control and yet was able to deal out punishment quite well. His eyes flickered with unaccustomed interest at the sight.  
  
Shiraku's eyes bulged as he locked his gaze on Kagome's face. "You - " He started to say and then a gurgle came from his throat. The demon suddenly slumped and Kagome felt the blade of the Tetsusaiga against her stomach where she had cut through the demon's back.   
  
She had cleaved him in two!! Kagome's eyes were wide with the realization of it as she pried her hands off her neck. Wriggling out from under him, she heard the 'slup' sound the two divided parts of his body now made. Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the blood, she looked down at herself. She was filthy with dirt and blood, not to mention that she was practically naked from the waist up.  
  
"Gah! My shirt! I'm practically showing my - " She blushed furiously as she used one hand to hold the ends of her opened shirt together and one to pick up the Testusaiga. Kagome suddenly felt a tiredness as the Tetsusaiga turned back to normal. It was over - or at least she thought it was.  
  
"Wench!" A voice from above her said.   
  
Kagome looked up and saw -   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped. 


	6. Chapter Six - Stand Off

(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. Finally, Kagome and Sess-chan meet again - oh and let's just say he got an arm to replace his missing one, kay? Plus a funny little bit to lighten things up a tad.)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Six  
  
Stand Off  
  
  
Kagome watched with shock as Sesshoumaru floated down towards her. When he landed, it was then that Kagome noticed the whimpering child.  
  
"You know me, hanyou." Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes. "And you carry the Tetsusaiga - the sword that belonged to my father, the great demon lord of this land. Hence it belongs to Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome stood her ground and said, "It belonged to Inuyasha and you KNOW it! You couldn't even TOUCH it!"  
  
Suddenly the dog-demon lord was practically in her face, his nose mere inches from her face.   
  
"Your scent - yes I smell my brother but there is another smell.." Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto Kagome's. "You - you were my hanyou brother's wench.."  
  
"I was NOT his wench!" Kagome said hotly.  
  
"That is evident. Since he chose the walking dead miko over you.." Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome.   
  
Kagome's face reddened at his taunt.   
  
"You have changed.." Sesshoumaru remarked. "No longer a skinny girl but a woman. My brother was more a fool than he realized."  
  
Kagome looked confused for a moment. Had Sesshoumaru actually complimented HER? Surely the world was going to end!  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga.." Sesshoumaru brought the little girl up against his shoulder and extended the claws of his hand. Kagome knew what he could do with those claws. The poison in them would kill the little one.  
  
Kagome glanced at the blade and then brought it up. Once more it turned into the Fang of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father.   
  
"No." Kagome's eyes were on the little girl. She reminded her of her brother Sota - a little. But she didn't trust Sesshoumaru - not one bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he gently but firmly pressed a claw against the child's neck. He disliked holding the human child close. Her fear was a stench the demon lord did not like. She was not at all like his fearless Rin.  
  
"You know what I can do to this child, Inuyasha's woman?"  
  
"Quit calling me that!" Kagome spat. "My name is Kagome! Ka - go - me!"  
  
Kagome felt a sense of deja-vu as she said that. In the first days after she met Inuyasha, she had told him the very same thing.   
  
Sesshoumaru only shrugged and pressed his claw against the child's neck. Kagome knew that if he punctured her skin that would be the end.  
  
"How will I know if I gave you Tetsusaiga that you would not kill the child anyway?"  
  
"You don't." Sesshoumaru said with little emotion.   
  
"Then the answer is no." Kagome let go of her shirt and pushing all modesty aside, hefted the Tetsusaiga with both hands. Let him look.  
  
"I know from Inuyasha that this can kill one hundred youkai in one blow.." Kagome said lowly.  
  
Was it her or did Sesshoumaru actually look amused?  
  
"It was only through luck that that hanyou could do so.." Sesshoumaru said. "You are even less, hanyou woman.."  
  
"Then maybe I'll get lucky!" Kagome smiled grimly. "I know of the Wound of the Wind.."  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken aback but his eyes did not show it. This woman - this Kagome - she was no longer a skinny girl who had travelled with his half-brother. She was different now - in what way he could not fathom. Physically she had rounded out and her eyes held the knowledge of pain and grief. Sesshoumaru abruptly let the child go and the child ran as fast as he legs could take her, to her grandfather. They disappeared unoticed by the two combatants.  
  
"Knowing of it is not the same as knowing just how to use it, wench!" Sesshoumaru charged at her, his claws extended.   
  
Jaken watched at a distance and cheered his master on.   
  
"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama! Obliterate that hanyou scum!" He jumped up and down, confident that there would be no girl stepping on his head!  
  
However, he did not notice the tiny flea that had hopped up on his shoulder.   
  
Myoga the flea could be quick when he needed to be, and he always happened to be at the right place at the right time because he was quick to leave the wrong place at the right time. After all, not many fleas lived as long as he, Myoga.  
  
"Ah, Kagome! She is back! Hm, she looks different. More tasty! Hmmm..speaking of which, Myoga is pretty thirsty from his long journey!"   
  
The flea did what he did best and latched onto the toad youkai's neck, not really paying attention. The little flea took a healthy suck and -   
  
"Phah! Putoi! Agh!" Myoga pulled away from Jaken's neck, nearly gettting slapped in the process. For a moment, he whirled around drunkenly on the youkai's shoulder and blinked.  
  
"Oh! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Myoga will never be the same! Gah! It's Jaken-sama! No wonder! Poor Myoga will never get the taste of dirty socks out of his mouth!" Myoga blinked again and hopped off of the youkai. He would just have to wait this one out. He only hoped that Kagome would have a chance against Sesshoumaru. Even with the Tetsusaiga and her hanyou traits, it might not be enough, but as Myoga hopped away, he yelled, "Go Kagome! Tetsusaiga will protect you from Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Eh? Myoga? " Kagome held the sword against Sesshoumaru's onslaught. The demon could not get near her, for the Tetsusaiga did just that - protected her from his attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. This would not do. The sword as it had before, protected Kagome - despite the bit of youkai blood within her. He sensed that she was in flux - that is her abilities as a hanyou. He had noted the way she had leaped gracefully onto Shiraku. His brother had never had that kind of control - ever. His eyes narrowed. It was not enough to take the Tetsusaiga. He supposed he would have to take the woman too. It was just as well, as she would not be around very long.  
  
"Jaken.." Sesshoumaru nodded to his servant. It was an unspoken signal for Jaken and he took full advantage of it.   
  
"Hanyou- woman!" Jaken called out. Kagome's attention was turned away from Sesshoumaru and focused on Jaken instead. But it wasn't the toad youkai who caught her attention exactly.   
  
~Shikon no Tama shards..Jaken has them?.~ She stared at Jaken transfixed. It was then that the bolt of energy hit her against her side, knocking her unconscious, but not killing her as it would have. She slumped to the ground, her grip still on the Tetsusaiga, now returned to normal.  
  
"Aiii! Yes! Got her!" Jaken crowed as he came to where Kagome lay slumped on the ground. Jaken poked at her with his foot. "She still lives, Sesshoumaru-same. Shall I dispatch her?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said as he picked her up off the ground. The stench of blood upon her nearly overloaded his sensitive nose. "Come, Jaken."  
  
Jaken frowned. Another human! Surely his master had plans for that one - the woman of his brother. What plans Jaken didn't know. Still, two humans in his presence was two humans too many. Jaken glanced at the very dead Shiraku on the ground just beyond where they were.   
  
~Stupid youkai. Stupid Shiraku. You always were stupid - even as a child ~ Jaken scowled. It just proved the point that you could not chose your relatives.  
  
~But thank you for the shard - cousin..~ Jaken snickered as he went off to follow his master, who had inexplicably decided to go off on foot into the darkness.  
  
Already the youkai were gathering at the village, their feast of the dead beginning. 


	7. Chapter Seven - Realizations

(Inuyashu and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. And now for something completely different! Thanks for all the reviews! Actually to be honest I do not know what happens in the story until it's actually written out, so it's just as much fun for me to write it as to read it! Also, the appearances of the others - I don't know if they'll be prominent in other chapters, but I'm using them to further the plot. )  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Seven  
  
Realizations  
  
Miroku stretched and yawned as he came to awareness. They were - that is, he, Sango and the kitsune, Shippo, were in Kaede's village, a place they had resided in ever since Kagome went back through the well and Inuyasha -   
  
The monk sat up and shook his head. Even now it was hard to believe what had happened. Even he, as lecherous as he claimed to be, knew love when he saw it, and Kagome had loved Inuyasha - even though he could not fathom why. But to pick Kikyou! A souless doll who had to fetch the souls of others to even exist! The only good thing she had done was to vanquish Naraku but that was nullified by the fact that she had taken Inuyasha to wherever she dwelled now.  
  
He flexed his hand, still marvelling at the fact that it no longer held the air void within it and that he no longer had to fear that one day he too would be sucked into the void. At least now he had a future and friends to go with it.   
  
Sango. Miroku sighed. She was impossible to fathom and yet she would get jealous if she saw him be friendly to another girl. Still, she was something special and the fact that she could kill youkai - well that was a skill that was needed now more than ever.  
  
For with the splitting anew of the Shikon no Tama, the youkai seemed to be everywhere now.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou mumbled in his sleep.   
  
"Hey, Shippo..wake up." Miroku shook the little kitsume out of his slumber.  
  
"Wha - huh?" Shippo woke up and blinked, half expecting to see Kagome.  
  
"It's morning. You want to eat don't you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Shippo yawned. Everyone knew the little kitsume loved to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still sleepy. I miss Kagome.." Shippo frowned.   
  
"We all do." Miroku nodded.   
  
Odd. He felt a breeze in the room and yet when he looked outside, the trees were still.  
  
No.  
  
Miroku froze.  
  
Shippo looked at the striken look on the monk's face as he drew his hand up.  
  
"Miroku what's wrong?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku stared at his hand - the hand that had held the Air Void. A tiny fissure showed in his palm and he heard the wind whistle through it. His face suddenly contorted as he came to a horrible conclusion. Naraku was alive!!  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo was frightened. It was then that Sango came into the small hut.   
  
"Sango!" Something wrong with Miroku!" The kitsume pulled at Sango's kimono.  
  
"Miroku, what's - "   
  
"Naraku!" The monk whirled to face Sango and Shippo. "NARAKU!!!" He held out his hand and Sango and Shippo could hear the wind rush through the tiny hole within it.  
  
"Oh - no.." Sango whispered.  
  
******  
  
Kagome awakened and the first sensation she felt was the soft grass underneath her body. Then her ears registered the babble of a rushing stream of some sort. She sat up and grimaced, her body stiff.  
  
"Ugh.." She ran a hand through her matted hair. She hadn't felt like this since she went to one of those end of school parties and -   
  
Sesshoumaru! Kagome looked around in fright, but the demon lord was nowhere to be found. Her right hand felt numb and as she looked down, she saw why - she still held Tetsusaiga in her grip. Slipping it back in the sheath, she got up, grimacing at the dried blood all over her. She looked longingly at the river.   
  
"I need to get clean.." Kagome sighed. The smell of blood and the smell of Shikaru was still on her and for some reason it affected her more. Experimentally, she sniffed the air, and although she could smell some youkai about, they were not close at all.  
  
She sighed. Great, just great. Here she was in the middle of nowhere, possibly a captive of Sesshoumaru, who wanted the Tetsusaiga and her dead. This was not good. There was no Inuyasha to rescue her now.  
  
No. She didn't need him. She proved herself last night. Proved that she could fight a hanyou on her own. Maybe Sesshoumaru would wind up killing her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She looked longingly at the river and sighed again. What good was cleaning up if she had get into her barely there t-shirt and bloody blue jeans!  
  
"Oiiii!" Kagome suddenly turned a beet red. "I let Sesshoumaru see my breasts! Aeeeeiii!" Kagome put her arms over her chest, completely embarrassed. Thank god, Sesshoumaru hated humans or she would have REALLY been embarrassed.   
  
It was then she saw the kimono neatly folded against the grass near the riverbank. Kagome, curious, went to pick it up. It was, quite ironically, a miko's outfit, only that the pants of the outfit was not the blood red of Kikyou's but a gray-blue color. There were also a pair of traveling shoes and something to tie her hair back with. Who had left this here?  
  
Sesshoumaru? No way! Kagome shook her head. Well she wasn't about to let the opportunity slide. She HAD to get this awful muck off of her - it was driving her nose crazy!   
  
With one last look around, Kagome made sure everything was clear, and modestly stripped off her bloodied clothing. She stepped out to the edge of the bank and suddenly remembered the Tetsusaiga. She had to protect it but it would not be easy to do if she were in the river and it was far away. She placed the Tetsaiga close to the bank and then dove in, grateful for the cool water.   
  
Little did she know that eyes were watching her from a tall tree.. 


	8. Chapter Eight - Of Youkai and Human Matt...

(Inuyasha and co does not belong to me, I just like to write about them. This is mainly a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, C & C welcome. Let's hope I can keep this going! Oh and the ~ sign means those are thoughts. Forgive the Japanese, please!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Eight  
  
Of Youkai and Human Matters  
  
  
Kagome sighed contentedly as she felt all the grime and blood wash away. The water in this small stream was actually warm and not bone-chillingly cold which was nice indeed.  
  
~Now if only I had soap - and shampoo!~ Kagome thought. This made her think of her own time and just how would she get back now? The only entry point she knew of was the well at Kaede's village. She bit her lip at the thought of it. Would she ever get back home now? Sesshoumaru might not let her go at all - shoot, he might not even let her live!  
  
She plunged into the water once more perhaps to drown out those troubling thoughts, and emerged once again near the bank. It was then she spotted some familar plants - plants that Kaede had told her they used for soap in her village.  
  
"I can wash my hair!" Kagome exclaimed aloud. Funny how the little things could make one so happy..  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru was perched on the highest tree in the forest that overlooked the stream below. His face was impassive, and if one looked closely, he almost looked bored. But in fact, he was intently watching the woman - Kagome. She had changed in many ways - physically and mentally - it seemed to him. Her scent was still that oddly pleasing scent of magic with just a hint of youkai. Her human scent was overall pleasing - much like Rin's but - different.  
  
The dog-demon lord frowned. He had been around Rin for too long, had been too lax if he was even thinking about a human female's scent.   
  
Still - there was something different about her - always had been. It seemed as if she had built a wall around herself - hence the control he had seen. Yet, she did not hesitate to protect those worthless people. She was a woman of contrasts and mystery - just as Rin was a mystery to him. She had not been afraid of him, and in fact had been willing to sacrifice the human girl at the village rather than give in to someone she did not trust.  
  
Smart little hanyou...he mused.  
  
He watched her squeal in delight at the soapweeds that lined the bank. Why humans set such a store by such trivialities was beyond him, but at least she knew to be clean. Rin was that way too.  
  
Sesshoumaru's keen eyes took in the curve of her shoulder and the sleek curve of her arm as she reached up to soap her long hair. Her head was dipped down and her eyes were closed. It was as if she were some statue, so still was she. The demon-lord found himself simply staring at the sight.  
  
*****  
  
Jaken fumed. That his lord Sesshoumaru-sama had wanted to stop here at this stream he had no problem with. That he left the human woman alive he did. And ordering him to procure clothing for her! Aieee! What was his lord coming to when he started being kind to humans!! His questioning had earned Jaken his usual slap - slap meaning that he was tossed a few miles away. A small fire of resentment burned in Jaken - something that had not been there before.  
  
~Your resentment of the humans is plain, Jaken-sama..~ a small voice seemed to whisper in his ear - no in his mind.  
  
"Yes, yes..it IS!" Jaken trodged back to where he knew Sesshoumaru-sama would still be - he hoped.  
  
~You, who are so obedient and faithful, treated in this manner..~ The voice whispered again.  
  
"Yes, I, Jaken have been most faithful and obedient to the great Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
~And yet he puts that little girl - that little scrap of nothing over you, a youkai!~   
  
"That is true! That is true! And now he has this Kagome-woman!" Jaken sneered.  
  
~He's becoming weak! The affliction of his father run through his veins! Weakness for human females..~ Jaken nodded at the voice in his head but then stopped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? No!" Jaken's eyes were wide.  
  
~It's the truth. You know this and only you can stop it. ~  
  
"Who - who are you?" Jaken felt doubt and fear creep through him. That voice - there was something about it.  
  
~The shards...~  
  
"Eh?" Jaken took the two shards out of his pocket. They glowed with a dark light.  
  
~I am within the shards - and within my youkai. Scattered to the four winds we were because of the miko's treachery...my Kikyou..~  
  
"Bah!" Jaken spat. What utter nonsense!  
  
~Gather the shards, Jaken-sama - for me, for you, for the great Sesshoumaru-sama..~  
  
Jaken blinked. Perhaps this would be a good thing.  
  
"H - how..?" Jaken asked.  
  
~The miko - the hanyou-miko..Kikyou's incarnation..she can find them for you.~  
  
"Her?" Jaken stiffened. "I have to put up with another human?"  
  
~Only for a time...she is valuable, this Kikyou-who-is-and-who-is-not..she has returned to me..~  
  
"Feh..who cares about that." Jaken put the shards back into his pocket.  
  
~Beware, Jaken-sama. The woman knows you have two shards. She will sense them and then your master may take them away, not caring what their true power is. After all, he needs none, the great Sesshoumaru-sama..~  
  
"Awk! Jaken will be punished, aieee!" Jaken felt a thread of fear run though him.  
  
~Not if you hide them properly..look..look to the grass behind you..~  
  
Jaken turned around and looked. On the ground next to a bush he saw what had to be a scrap of material. He went over and picked it up. It was a small drawstring pouch made up of -   
  
"Baboon skin?" The small skin pouch was a flawless white with a long drawstring around it. Still Jaken handled it with a measure of distaste, since baboons reminded him of monkeys, and monkeys reminded him of humans, and well he hated humans.  
  
~Not just any baboon skin, Jaken-sama. It will protect the shards you carry from her senses. ~  
  
"Hm, I have seen stranger things than this.~ Jaken placed his two shards in the small pouch and secured it.  
  
~Wear it near you, Jaken-sama. Keep it close for you don't want the power to assist your lord and master to get away from you. Many youkai will want your power.~  
  
"You're right!" Jaken brightened considerably. "Many youkai are jealous of Jaken because he serves the great Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
~Hai, and with good reason, Jaken-sama..~ The voice seemed to fade just a bit in Jaken's head. ~Until we meet again..~  
  
"Hai.." Jaken said aloud and then shook his head. It had been good to get away from any human presence! His idea of finding this bag to place his precious shards in was brilliant! Jaken straightened himself up and headed back to where Sesshoumaru-sama would be.  
  
****  
  
Kaede examined Miroku's hand - even though he put up quite a struggle. The hole in his hand was still quite small - a fact that was puzzling to everyone gathered in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Mirouku, when Naraku cursed your grandfather with the Air Void - did the wound in his hand appear all at once or gradually?" Kaede asked as she examined his hand. The small amount of wind that went through it stirred the fire that was in the center of the room.  
  
"All at once, according to my father.." Miroku frowned, his eyes angry.  
  
"Then this is quite odd.." Kaede frowned. "This is but a tiny hole, although it will probably regain it's original size, if my guess is right."  
  
"You mean Naraku IS alive?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango's expression was dark as she thought of her brother Kohaku and how Naraku's machinations had killed her family.  
  
Kaede sighed. "I don't know but this must be a sign of portent. When Kikyou-onee-sama split the Shikon no Tama, she also split Naruku into pieces."  
  
Miroku nodded. "He was made up of youkai - that would make sense. Perhaps his closeness to the Shikon - the fact that he had corrupted it with his evil made him a part of the Shikon and still a part of all those youkai."  
  
Kaede nodded. "With the Shikon gathered to the winds, those youkai, being a part of Naraku, would perhaps search for the shards intently."  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "And then once Naraku's youkai have the shards.."  
  
"They will reform Naraku.." Miroku jerked his hand away from Kaede's grasp, got up and left the room.  
  
"Poor Miroku.." Shippo shook his head and then spat. "That Kikyou! She's the cause of this!"  
  
"Do not blame my onee-sama, Shippo. She thought that she was destroying Naraku and the Shikon no Tama with her purifying arrow." Kaede looked sad.  
  
"But it didn't purify did it, Kaede?" Sango asked.  
  
"No." Kaede hung her head. "Kikyou may have meant well, but those souls within her - souls that she had trapped to keep her here in the plain of the living. Such an act corrupted her as did her old hate."  
  
"But Inuyasha! Why - ?" Shippo looked hurt.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. Perhaps a part of Inuyasha felt such guilt over Kikyou's death so many years ago that he had to uphold his vow to protect her - even in hell." Kaede stared into the fire as if she could perhaps see her sister in them.  
  
"He hurt Kagome!" Shippo said. "And Kikyou made her fall into the well into her own world where she couldn't return!"  
  
"Onigumo's evil..." Kaede sighed. "Would that he had burned into ashes long ago."  
  
Miroku came back into the room, adjusting the familar glove that had covered his palm. He wrapped the prayer beads around it expertly. Sango could tell that he was none too happy with it.   
  
"This time Naraku will truly be defeated - if it is the last thing I do." Miroku said grimly.  
  
"Don't say that!" Sango exclaimed as she leapt up. This caused Miroku to smile at Sango.  
  
"Why, Sango, you are concerned - for me?" Miroku said softly, his hand grasping Sango's.  
  
"I - I - aaaiiiieeeee! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Sango jerked away from where the lecherous monk had his hand on her rear end.  
  
"Some things never change." Shippo shook his head.  
  
Kaede cleared her throat covering up a laugh.  
  
Suddenly a villager came running into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede-sama! Forgive me but there is a youkai - aeeeee!!"   
  
"KIKYOU!!! KIKYOU!!!" A screeching voice came out of nowhere. They barely had time to scramble before the hut crashed down on top of them.. 


	9. Chapter Nine - Spider Youkai Attack/Ship...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. I apologize for the wait - between replacing the motherboard on my new computer and coming down with a cold, it's dampened a bit of the writing muse..)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Nine  
  
Spider-Youkai Attack/Shippo's Deception!  
  
"Kik-you!!" The creature outside thundered as it flailed at everything and everyone. This youkai was a spider-like creature, but instead of a spider's head, it had the torso of a male human - and a faint but familar scar upon it's back.   
  
~Naraku...Onigumo...~  
  
It's eyes were a ruby red - the color of spilled blood. The villagers scrambled, the men readying their weapons, for the youkai had been attacking more often since the Shikon no Tama had been shattered anew.  
  
Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo acted quickly, grabbing their weapons, but it was Kaede who was at the forefront, since she was the miko of the village.  
  
"Youkai! You have no business here!" Kaede's voice was strong and clear. She held her bow taut as she aimed the arrow at the youkai's chest.  
  
The youkai looked at Kaede and frowned.   
  
"Old woman.. your blood - it is like Kikyou, but you are a fat bloated thing. I seek Kikyou!"  
  
Kaede spat. "Kikyou is dead, part-of-Naraku! This you know - now leave!"  
  
"Not dead! Not dead! Her soul is here! I feel it in the air itself!"  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku's eyes were wide.  
  
"She couldn't be back - could she?" Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly. Kiara growled and changed into her larger form.  
  
"Aieee!" Shippo squeaked as the spider-youkai snagged him by the tail.  
  
"Pah, what an insignifigant little - "   
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango flung the oversized boomerang at the spider-youkai, even as Miroku and Kaede attacked with their weapons. The spider-youkai was hit but not severly enough to pain him too badly. It was enough to drop Shippo, however and the little kitsume got out of it's way temporarily.  
  
It was Kaede's arrow that did do damage, hitting it near it's shoulder. The youkai roared in anger and lashed out at Kaede's legs, causing her to fall heavily with a grunt.  
  
"Tsk, what is it, old hag? Cannot remain steady on your feet?" The thing chuckled.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!" Miroku's eyes blazed as he attacked, using his staff to sever the leg that was trying to drag Kaede to the youkai.   
  
"Agh.." Kaede groaned. "My legs..cannot feel them!"  
  
Sango rushed to Kaede's side and quickly dragged her away. She saw that the spider-youkai's leg still wrapped around Kaede's had spouted barbs on them - poisonous ones by the way Kaede was in pain.  
  
"I will send you to hell, youkai!" Miroku growled lowly in his throat, not sure at all if he would succeed, but he would not allow this thing to kill his friends!  
  
"Then I will take you with me, priest!" The youkai skittered away at blinding speed.  
  
Shippou yelled, "Coward!"  
  
"Not so, stupid brat!" The spider-youkai abruptly turned and webbing shot out from all sides of Miroku and Shippo. The monk tried fighting his way out, but the more he did, the tighter and stickier the webbing became. The monk crashed to the ground, tightly bound in the webbing, which continued to cover his entire body from head to toe. Within seconds, Miroku was bound in a tight coccoon.  
  
"There!" The spider-youkai grinned. "Teach you fools to keep me from my Kikyou!" So confident was the youkai that he did not notice that Shippou had not been caught by it's web.  
  
"Kirara! Help Miroku!" Sango called for her pet-demon cat, and Kirara transformed, growing into her larger form. Kirara flew upwards, intending to attack the thing from above, but the spider-youkai had anticipated that, catching the demon pet in it's webbing. She too, was soon in a tightly wrapped coccoon.  
  
Sango blanched, but she rose, her eyes angry.   
  
"Kaede, I will take care of this thing!" She aimed her weapon with a sharp cry, but the youkai acted as if it were simply a toy, he aimed it's webbing at the weapon and yanked it's from it's intended trajectory, flinging it beyond Sango's reach. Sango's eyes were wide with disbelief.   
  
"Girl, you think you're such a big youkai exterminator, do you?" The spider-youkai laughed.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. She, her family and the people of her village had exterminated countless youkai. She would not shame them now by giving up! Her eyes sought a weapon, any weapon, and she spied a sword. That would do.  
  
"Kaede, I will not fail you or the others.." Sango said determinedly.  
  
"No.." Kaede said weakly. "Don't! I - think - don't do this, Sango. It is goading you..I need - you need to help me up..help me aim my arrows to - kill it.."  
  
"But Kaede.." Sango felt helpless.  
  
Shippo ground his teeth as he hid in the brush. Dammit, he should DO something! He was supposed to protect his friends wasn't he? He crept over to where Sango and Kaede were and he heard Kaede mumble something about her arrows. Kaede had the purifying arrows like Kagome die. She could probably kill it - if that thing wasn't just standing there, watching their every move.  
  
Hey, Kagome..Kagome looked like Kikyou..and that thing was looking for Kikyou! Why not? Maybe he could fool that thing into thinking Kikyou was here just so Kaede could get a shot in.  
  
"I'm waiting, girl! Come, attack me! Then I will eat the old lady!" It taunted.  
  
Sango tensed and then felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked down and saw Shippo.  
  
"I can turn into Kikyou. You just get Kaede to fire her arrows!" Shippo disappeared into the brush as quickly as he came. Sango looked over at Kaede, who nodded.   
  
"Bah! I will waste no more time! Where is Kikyou? Tell me now or I will feed upon your village!!" The spider youkai's eyes narrowed.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the brush behind the creature, and it turned.  
  
"Kikyou!" A smile crossed the human features.  
  
And sure enough, there was Kikyou, standing just beyond the spider-youkai, a mysterious smile on her face, her miko robes fluttering in the wind, her long black hair loose and flowing.  
  
"You've come back to me - your Onigumo...your Narakuuuuu.." The spider-youkai crept towards Kikyou, who stepped back.  
  
Sango quickly helped Kaede stand upon her numb legs.  
  
"Just - hold me - up. I can still fire an arrow.." Kaede squinted her one good eye, and prepared her arrow. The creature wasn't even looking their way.  
  
"Kikyou..you're so quiet! Please speak as you once did..your voice was the only thing that subtained me..that and the beauty of your face.." The spider-youkai's eyes filled with an inhuman lust.   
  
Shippo gulped and strived to maintain his illusion. He wouldn't be able to hold this very long!  
  
"Kaede.." Sango whispered.  
  
"I know..hush." Kaede aimed..  
  
"Kikyou!" The spider-youkai was impatient. "You will come to me - NOW!" It reached out one of it's legs and grabbed Kikyou by the waist, the end of it's leg touching -   
  
A tail?   
  
"Trickery!!!!!!!!!!!" It roared. "I will destroy EVERYTHING!!" Shippo had quickly changed back, scampering from it's grasp. The creature turned towards Kaede and Sango, but before it could attack once more -   
  
THWACK!!!  
  
Kaede's arrow had hit it's mark. The purifying arrow had hit deep into the spider-youkai's chest, spearing out the other side. It screeched in anger and as it started to die, it attempted to attack again.  
  
THWACK!! THWACK!!  
  
More arrows. The spider-youkai fell, it's body already distingating beneath the onslaught of the arrows.   
  
Finally it disappeared entirely but not before leaving something behind.  
  
"Look!" Shippo bounded over to where he saw a shard. A Shikon shard!  
  
"You look..." Sango gently placed Kaede back down. "I'll be right back. Going to free Miroku and Kirara." Kaede simply nodded patiently.  
  
Moments later, Miroku and Kirara were freed. 


	10. Chapter Ten - Anger of a Thwarted Demon/...

(I don't own Inuyasha and co, tho I wished I owned Fluffy! Um, I just like to write about them! I know I have R on the rating and so far, it's not really much R at all! We'll see how it goes with future chapters!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Ten  
  
Anger of a Thwarted Demon/A Shard Discovered  
  
Kagome's earlier elation over the soapweeds disappated somewhat as she scrubbed her hair. Her thoughts turned to the past - to her friends, to Inuyasha.  
  
She missed them. She missed - him. She missed the gruff way he acted sometimes - aw, all the time! She missed the way he looked at her sometimes, the way he would speak to her sometimes when his guard was down, like the first time she had seen him turn human. Underneath his tough, potty mouth exterior, he was sweet and loving, protective and noble.  
  
So why had he chosen Kikyou in the end?  
  
Kagome dipped into the water once more to rinse her hair.   
  
He loved her first. She had just been a reminder of Kikyou. Towards the end, she had, well, hoped that he would just -   
  
She felt the hurt in her heart once more, stronger this time. It felt like as if he had died and she was forever mourning, forever in sorrow. She tried so hard to concentrate on other things, and she had succeeded. She aced in her studies, she had many friends, she had dated and had even gotten somewhat serious with Hojo-kun, even though he had this weird thing for her feet.   
  
But none had ever really touched her heart. It had become cold - at least to the affections of other guys. Outwardly it hadn't seemed that she had changed at all. Yes, she had fooled everyone - including herself.  
  
~When will I break free?~ Kagome thought as she surfaced once more. ~When will I - "AAAAIEEEEEEEEEE!!" She screamed aloud, her hands flying to cover her breasts. There on the bank stood Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced, Kagome's scream reverberating though his sensitive ears. Humans certainly could scream loud - especially this one.  
  
"We are going." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"HENTAI! PERVERT!!" Kagome dipped into the water up to her neck. "How DARE you spy on me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "I, Sesshoumaru do as I please. As for your inferior human body, it does not appeal to me. In fact, it is quite repulsive."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her face turned beet red with embarrassment and anger. Finally she said, "If you find human bodies SO repulsive, Mr. I'm-so-great-Sesshoumaru, then WHY do you go around looking like one?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. No one had ever asked him THAT before. His golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru could never be mistaken for a lowly human, girl. Now get out and get dressed." He turned away from her and walked away.  
  
~Why he expects me to follow his orders! Well I won't!~ Kagome lifted her chin stubbornly. ~Besides I'm not going with him anyway. I can do as I want!~  
  
Kagome stood there for a few minutes until her teeth started to chatter.  
  
~Brrrr...cold..~ Kagome frowned.  
  
Okay, she was getting out, but not because HE ordered her to. Kagome looked around but didn't see Sesshoumaru, so she got dressed, ignoring the fact that she wasn't quite dry yet. Besides the air hitting her bare skin was cold!   
  
It was then she caught a whiff of something as she was dressing.   
  
~Youkai...~ Kagome thought. ~ Sesshoumaru?~  
  
Sure enough Sesshoumaru had suddenly appeared. Thankfully Kagome was dressed. She scowled at him as she looked him over. No, he did not have the Tetsusaiga. Kagome quickly went over to it and grasped it, putting it into it's sheath and securing to her waist once more.  
  
"I could easily take that from you." Sesshoumaru said. "So your caution is wasted, girl."  
  
Kagome glared at the demon-lord and walked up to him. She had to crane her neck upwards to look into his face.  
  
~His eyes.. they remind me of Inuyasha's - a little.~ Kagome thought and then berated herself for the thought of even thinking that.  
  
"So why don't you? Kill me and get it over with." Kagome said fearlessly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood silently and Kagome could not read his expression.  
  
"You do not fear me. Why is this?" Sesshoumaru extended his clawed hand and like lightning he grabbed her throat, lifting her up in the air. His grip was not a choking one, but it was firm enough for Kagome to know he meant business.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't." Kagome's eyes looked straight into Sesshoumaru's. Again she could not read his expression at all. Without a word, he placed her back down.  
  
"You will come with me and Jaken to my domain." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"No." Kagome said flatly. "I must see that the Tetsusaiga go to it's master and collect the Shikon shards once more. I certainly won't go with you."  
  
A small flicker of amusement crossed Sesshoumaru's features. "Then your search is ended. I am Tetsusaiga's master. Give it to me and I will let you go."  
  
"Ha!" Kagome grinned. "You're such a liar! You'd kill me. That's how you'd let me go."  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru growled lowly, extending his hand once more. Kagome saw it turn green and she knew that Sesshoumaru had not lost his touch in regards to the poison within his claws.  
  
"No." Kagome stepped back, her eyes darkening.  
  
"You're a fool not to fear me..." Sesshoumaru's eyes were feral. Kagome saw that they had a reddish tinge to them.  
  
"Turn demon and you DEFINITELY won't get Tetsusaiga - unless you got another human arm.." Kagome said, placing her hand on the hilt of the sword.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru attacked!  
  
*****  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were camped out in a large cave near the village. Most of the villagers were in the nearby caves or in temporary lean-to's next to roaring fires. Dusk would soon be approaching and they were on the alert for another attack. Tomorrow they would have to work to repair many of the buildings in the village, but for this night, everyone would huddle together and pray that no more youkai came.  
  
Kaede was carried by some village men who had placed on the floor of the inner cave.  
  
"Haaaahh.." Kaede's good eye widened. "No, move me! Quickly!" The men were confused, but they complied, moving her to where Sango and the others were.  
  
"Kaede-baba.." Miroku looked concerned as he knelt by Kaede.  
  
"This -cave..I should have known..so long since I've seen it." Kaede looked around.  
  
"Onigumo's cave?" Sango went to kneel by Kaede's head so that she could apply compresses to her forehead.  
  
"Yes..even now..where he lay is a dark spot." Kaede shuddered. Miroku got up, frowning and went to where Onigumo had once lain over fifty years ago.  
  
"Kaede.." Sango said, "I think he will try to exorcise the darkness.."  
  
"Good..good.." Kaede said wearily. Sango checked the compresses that were wrapped around Kaede's ankles and looked at the wound. Good, the compress seemed to be drawing out the poison.  
  
It was then that Shippo bounded in.  
  
"I found something where the spider-creature was! Look!" He held out his paw.  
  
In it was a Shikon shard, glowing darkly. 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Kagome's Will/Separate ...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them! Hm, let's see what happens in this chapter! Sorry if the story is not er - faster!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Eleven  
  
Kagome's Will/Separate Thoughts  
  
It happened so fast that Kagome hardly had time to even think about what she had done. Sesshoumaru had his blade, the Gojakin, out in the blink of an eye, ready to strike!  
  
She had blocked Sesshoumaru's attack with the Testusaiga!  
  
Their eyes locked with one another's as Kagome tried not to let herself think about what would happen if she failed. Instead she focused on the demon-lord.  
  
"Testusaiga still protects you, I see." Sesshoumaru did not look surprised.  
  
"That's right..so back off, Fluffy!!" Kagome snarled.  
  
~Fluffy? Why the heck did I call him THAT?~ Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru wisely ignored THAT barb.   
  
"You may be a hanyou, and you may be able to 'play' with the Tetsusaiga, girl, but you know even less how to handle it than than that fool, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru applied more pressure with the Gojakin, and made Kagome back up a step. He half-expected her to do as Inuyasha had done countless times, and attack, but she stood her ground. Sesshoumaru decided to goad the girl with something that would make her react - and slip up.  
  
Jaken, by this time had come to the clearing where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were and he saw the fight at hand. Eagerly, he clapped his hands and cheered on his master.  
  
"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama! Show the human who is much greater!! Squash her like a rotten melon!" Jaken was relieved that his master had come to his senses.He would get the Tetsusaiga from the wretched woman, kill her and then things would be as they were before - once that brat Rin was disposed of.  
  
"Foolish wench. Wasted emotion on a hanyou who preferred to rut with a dead woman than with you!" Sesshoumaru pressed in closer, already hearing her cry in his ears.  
  
However, Kagome did not cry out, nor did she wildly attack him as Inuyasha had done with the Tetsusaiga. Instead her eyes hardened.  
  
"Your words won't stop me, Sesshoumaru..your sword won't stop me. I WILL take the Tetsusaiga to it's rightful master. I WILL collect the Shikon shards and protect both our worlds - if I must come back from the afterlife to do so, I will!"  
  
"But you will not stop me..you will NOT!" Kagome's eyes flashed with determination.   
  
~Her will - it is what is fueling the Tetsusaiga!~ Sesshoumaru marveled at that fact. This was no weak human nor hanyou. Oh no, not at all. But, what WAS she?  
  
Myoga, who had been riding on Kagome previously before her swim, deemed that it was somewhat safe and perched on her shoulder.   
  
"Kagome! It is I, Myoga! Whatever it is you're doing, keep at it! Tetsusaiga is pushing Sesshoumaru-sama away! Look!"  
  
One step and then two, Kagome WAS pushing Sesshoumaru away. It seemed that they would be locked this way forever.  
  
Jaken was puzzled. "Nani? She is pushing him AWAY? No, it can't be! I must assist!" He aimed the staff of the heads at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, that toad Jaken! Watch out!" Myoga ducked into the folds of Kagome's blouse.  
  
"Wha - " Kagome turned to block the attack coming from Jaken's staff, and the Tetsusaiga repelled Jaken, pushing him away unceremoniously down an incline. This, however gave Sesshoumaru his advantage. Although he could have used his sword on her, he did not. He flew into Kagome, tackling her down on the ground. Pinning her down, he stared into her face, searching for any hint of fear - there was none, only that same determination. The demon-lord took a whiff of her scent, but there was no fear there either. There was only that pleasant - too pleasant smell about her. He should kill her just for that.   
  
"You won't stop me, Sesshoumaru. I won't let you." Kagome said.   
  
"YOU won't? You are a delusional human.." Sesshoumaru's hand, claws extended, grazed her throat. He watched her racing pulse, fascinated for a spellbound moment.  
  
"If you kill me, you will not get the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and then his hand tightened around her throat.   
  
"You know the tongue of demons!?"   
  
"Kill me and you will never know the true bond of Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga - their true power when used together.." Kagome's eyes were staring up at him. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer.  
  
"Tell me.. Tell me now!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome seemed to shake herself out of whatever had come over her for her eyes widened.  
  
"Ahhhhh! You pervert! GET OFF ME!!" Kagome struggled against Sesshoumaru wildly. Sesshoumaru, however backed away slowly, his face unreadable. Kagome sat up and noticed that she was still clutching the Tetsusaiga. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as she held the now normal sword in front of her defensively.  
  
"I will not harm you - for now." Sesshoumaru said. "Get up."  
  
"I'm not going with you." Kagome said.   
  
"It will near dusk soon enough, wench. You are a human - no, a hanyou female, alone. There are many youkai and hanyou who would enjoy feasting upon your charms."  
  
"C - charms?" Kagome winced. She had forgotten about that particular danger.   
  
"Dubious though they are. Some demons will mate with anything... Come with me and I shall offer protection for a time." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"I don't trust you." Kagome got up and placed the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath.  
  
"You would be a bigger fool than you are if you did, hanyou wench." He turned away, offering no reassurance of any kind that he would not attack her again. Kagome sighed. She could go alone, but with even with Tetsusaiga by her side, there was always the chance she could be attacked - especially since she had a Shikon shard. The Tetsusaiga and a Shikon shard would be throwing temptation to the winds.  
  
Finally she had made up her mind. For now she would travel with Sesshoumaru, gathering as much information as she could about her surroundings. She would not need to stay with him long.  
  
~Shard..~ Kagome thought as she went to follow Sesshoumaru. ~I sensed two from Jaken - didn't I?~  
  
*****  
  
Dusk was falling as Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into god knows where. Everything looked the same and they had come across no villages. Jaken followed slightly behind, casting glares at Kagome, but didn't do anything - not in front of Sesshoumaru anyway.   
  
It was odd but although they had been traveling for most of the day with very little rest, Kagome was not tired. Her senses were very alive and she wondered if it was being exposed to the fresh clean air of this age that was doing it.  
  
Unconsciously she fingered her shoulder where Inuyasha had bitten her once. No, it was because she was a hanyou - or so Sesshoumaru and Shikaru had called her. But why all of a sudden? If she had been a hanyou when Inuyasha had bitten her and she had bitten him, why had it taken so long to take effect? And why had it not happened in her world?  
  
Her world. She hoped Sesshoumaru had not caught her slip. No one but her closest friends had known she was from Japan's future.  
  
Future..was it her past now? Mama. Sota. Grandfather. Buyo. Hojo-kun. Her friends. Her life. Would she come back to it once her quest was through or would she fail, only to allow the Chaos that Kaedo had mentioned to take both worlds?  
  
Kagome swallowed the threatening emotions. No, she would not cry. Not here. Not in front of that monster - that monster who could never feel anything. At least Inuyasha could feel -   
  
~Yeah and he felt it all for Kikyou..~ Kagome thought glumly. ~Ah..~ She sighed softly, ~When will I be free of you, Inuyasha? Will I too, mourn for you as you mourned for Kikyou?~  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet - not an unusual occourance at all. Although his senses were aware of everything around him, he was deep in thought.  
  
~Your words won't stop me, Sesshoumaru..your sword won't stop me. I WILL take the Tetsusaiga to it's rightful master. I WILL collect the Shikon shards and protect both our worlds - if I must come back from the afterlife to do so, I will! ~  
  
Both our worlds..what did she mean by this? Surely she had not been a foriegner had she? Her strange clothes, her attitude were odd for a human to be sure, but then to Sesshoumaru, all humans were oddities and blights.  
  
No, it was something deeper, more mysterious. She had spoke in the High Language of the demon tongue - a tongue that no human and very few hanyous could truly speak anymore. She could have not gained this from his half-brother, who possessed the filthy mouths of the humans more than the graceful speech of their father.  
  
He did not look back at the woman - he had called her girl to humiliate her - but he knew she was keeping up well. The hanyou blood within her was growing stronger. That, teamed up with her strong will....  
  
~She is thinking of Inuyasha..~ Sesshoumaru could smell the slight hint of despair about her, and then it changed to a sort of longing.  
  
~Humans, why care for them..why love them?~ Sesshoumaru's words came back to haunt him.  
  
Scanning the darkening skies, he said, "We will stop here - there is a cave near the grove. Jaken, you will set up camp. Also get some food." Kagome nearly ran into him, so intent was she in her thoughts. She backed away, embarassed, but Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice. It was beneath him to notice the flitting emotions of humans after all.  
  
Jaken scowled. Once more his master seemed to be caring for the needs of the human! As his resentment grew, he felt the shards hidden in the babboon skin bag at his neck pulse a little, in time to his own pulse.  
  
~Patience. Patience, Jaken. Soon..soon~  
  
"Soon.." Jaken muttered and did as he was bid. 


	12. Chapter Twelve - Search for Kagome/Compr...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. For grope/glomp fans, hopefully I have some funny bits for you in this chapter.)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twelve  
  
Search for Kagome/Compromising Position!  
  
"Seems like old times, doesn't it, houshi-sama?" Sango cast a sideways look at Miroku, who was walking beside her. They were not too far from Kaede's village.  
  
"It certainly does." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Eh, Shippo, enjoying the ride?" He asked as he pedaled Kagome's bicycle. Shippo was at his old accustomed place in her wicker bike basket. The small kitsume yawned and said, "Yeah, but it's not the same with you, Miroku. Kagome used to sing and talk and - "  
  
"Argue with Inuyasha.." Sango added. She was walking alongside Miroku as they went down the beaten path away from Kaede's village.  
  
"That is something I almost miss." Miroku smiled faintly. "Oh and Sango, I still must thank you for freeing me from that web cocoon."  
  
"Humph!" Sango glared at the monk. "You tried thanking me the other night, remember?"  
  
"Ah, but I did not get to finish my - "  
  
CLUNK!  
  
Sango had bopped him with the end of her Hiraikotsu. Miroku rubbed his head ruefully.  
  
"Sango-chan, violence solves nothing." Miroku said piously.  
  
"No, but it certain FELT good.." Sango smirked.  
  
"I remember when Kagome used to make Inuyasha sit!" Shippo grinned at the memory. "It was too funny!"  
  
"Not for Inuyasha though." Sango frowned as she absently stroked Kirara's fur. The demon-pet was settled quite comfortably in the crook of Sango's arm.  
  
"Do you really think Kaede's right in saying that Kagome is back?" Shippos asked. "How come she hasn't come to see us? The well is right near the village."  
  
"If there is one entrance to this era from Kagome's time, then perhaps there stands to reason that there is another." Miroku replied.  
  
"But she had to have a Shikon shard - wouldn't she?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not necessarily, but then it's only my guess. Perhaps something else brought her here. At any rate, she must be here if the youkai can sense her soul. Kikyou is dead and Kagome is her incarnation."  
  
"And here we are searching for her - yet we do not know the first place to look." Sango grimaced.  
  
Miroku paused in his pedaling to retrieve the dark shard that Shippo had retrieved from the spider demon. Carefully he pulled it out of the small bag he carried. It still shone darkly.  
  
"I am not sure, Sango-chan. This shard - it may help us to find her."  
  
"Or at least it'll bring the youkai who want it on our trail." Shippo said.   
  
"That is to be expected." Miroku frowned. Nothing had helped to purify the shard - not anything he and Kaede had tried. It was Kaede who had suggested to use the shard to find Kagome, since she was the one who had been able to purify it before.  
  
"So - how?" Shippo asked. "I think it was easier when we had Inuyasha to sniff for us. At least he was good at that!"  
  
It was then that Miroku had an idea. There had been times - actually many times - where he had used his staff to decide which direction he should go in. If he placed the shard on the staff, perhaps it would mark the direction in which Kagome was in. Stopping the bicycle, he got off and leaned it against a flat rock on the side of the road.  
  
"Houshi, what are you doing?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Miroku took the staff that had been attached to the bicycle by a cord and untied it. He then worked with the staff for a moment to tie the Shikon shard to the center of his staff. Straightening up, he faced the road.  
  
"This is north.." Miroku pointed outwardly.  
  
"Well, yes, it is, Miroku." Sango wondered just WHAT he was doing.  
  
"Very well then. Let's see if this works." He raised his staff up and then he flung it downwards towards the ground. However, instead of just lying there, it spun wildly for just a moment and then it stopped.  
  
"West. It is pointing west. That is where Kagome is." Miroku said decidedly.  
  
"That's it? We're relying on a stick to get us to Kagome?" Shippo exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Peace, Shippo. The Shikon shard has pointed the way and my staff has never let me down yet." He winked at Sango lecherously.  
  
BONK!   
  
Sango hit him again with the end of the Hiraikotsu.   
  
"HENTAI!" She screeched. Miroku rubbed his head again, wincing.  
  
"Why, Sango! How could you misconstrue my meaning? I only meant it in the most innocent way possible."  
  
Sango blushed. Maybe she had taken what he said wrong.  
  
Rub...rub...grope..  
  
"Of course it IS true that my staff has never let me down, lovely Sango."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sango screamed as she quickly got away from the monk's grasp.  
  
Shippo sighed. It was indeed like old times. Now only if they could find Kagome!  
  
***  
  
Kagome sighed. Being in a cave with Sesshoumaru and that Jaken was not the most wonderful place to be at night, but it beat being alone out in all that darkness. Oh, what she would give for street lamps, automobile headlights, even just a flashlight! But at least there was a fire in the cave and that was better than nothing.   
  
Kagome looked down at the food that Jaken had procured for her. She was quite sure that the frog demon had tried to get her the most unappetizing animal in the whole of Japan to eat. Number one it stank and number two, it was raw. Scowling, she threw the icky dead thing into the fire and went to rummage in her backpack. She had always stuck all kinds of junk in there - maybe there was something palatable to eat. It had been a habit ever since she had returned to her world - stuffing things in her bag.  
  
"Ah ha!" Kagome found what she was looking for - three small cups of Ramen. Sure, they were from the vending machine, but right now it was better than nothing.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched her from the other side of the cave. He looked bored and did not respond to Kagome's exclamation. It was to be expected of humans to make a big fuss over such trivial things.  
  
"I'm going to get some water." Kagome got up.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm going to get some water for my Ramen!" Kagome shook the Styrofoam cup. "HE" Kagome pointed at Jaken, "Certainly doesn't know what humans can eat and can't eat!"  
  
Jaken glared at the human. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not want to hear your whining over a silly matter such as food! You either eat what is given or not."  
  
"Jaken, go get some water." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Awk..but - "   
  
Sesshoumaru coolly looked at his servant.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Right away!" Jaken hurriedly scuttled out of the cave.   
  
"Sit down, girl." Sesshoumaru looked bored again.  
  
"My name is Kagome!" Kagome sat down, her brows knitting in irritation.   
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.  
  
"Boy, I bet you're great at parties.." Kagome rested her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
It was then she saw that he held her Palm Pilot handheld, examining it. When did he get THAT?  
  
"Give that back!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. What was this odd thing? It was very light and it held the sheen of metal around the edges, but what were those small odd symbols within the square? It was not like anything he had ever seen - either human or youkai made.   
  
"I said, give that BACK!" Kagome was standing over him - a thing which had never happened to him before.   
  
"You are not in a position to demand anything." Sesshoumaru continued to study the device.  
  
"Oooooooh!" Kagome balled her fists and quite suddenly, lunged at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That's - Aieeee!" Kagome lost her balance and fell into Sesshoumaru, her body sprawling on top of his. Kagome caught herself somewhat and Sesshoumaru compensated by grabbing her arms out of reflex.  
  
Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she realized that her lips were on HIS lips.  
  
Gulp...  
  
You could hear a pin drop in that cave it was SO quiet...  
  
This was the picture that Jaken saw as he came in with the water.  
  
"A - a - awk!!" Jaken stood there open-mouthed.  
  
Kagome saw Jaken, and realized just how this looked! Her face turned a beet red as she managed to retrieve her handheld computer.  
  
~I never realized how full his lips were..~ Kagome thought wildly.  
  
She quickly backed away from Sesshoumaru, tugging her top back into place. Sesshoumaru, as usual, looked calm but his eyes looked somewhat annoyed. Now he'd be carrying her scent all night, not to mention having the girl's lips on his own. He glared at Jaken, who knew better than to question his lord and master. Jaken brought the water in the makeshift bag, to Kagome, who took it in silence. Her face was still red with embarrassment.  
  
~Aiiii..how embarrassing!~ Kagome busied herself with fixing her ramen.   
  
Sesshoumaru acted as if nothing had happened, but he could not help but think of just how she felt against him. Bah! Foolishness! It was time to confront this troublesome girl -   
  
~Woman..~  
  
And question her about just where she came from and just how she came to possess the Tetsusaiga. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Two Swords, Two Princ...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. This is more of a fill-in chapter)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Thirteen  
  
Two Swords, Two Princes  
  
"Kagome-chan.." Myoga the flea yawned and stretched from his vantage point on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome, however wasn't listening. She was too busy being mad at Sesshoumaru, who was as usual in the lead.  
  
"Hm.." Myoga rubbed his chin. "This old flea is hungry...even an old one like Myoga needs substanence." The flea made his way to Kagome's neck.  
  
"This should do..hm..hm..hm..hmmmm.." The flea hummed to himself. It was then that Kagome felt something bite her on her neck and as humans were wont to do, slapped the offender. Myoga fell, flat as a pancake towards the ground, but Kagome spotted the flea just in time and caught him in her hand.  
  
"Myoga-jiin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Waaaaa..the aged - they have no respect in this warring era!" Myoga, now back to his little self, staggered around in Kagome's palm. Kagome giggled. It was good to see him again.  
  
Kagome glanced where Sesshoumaru was still walking ahead. He hadn't even stopped to see what was the matter with her.  
  
~Humph..I bet I could be dying and he'd still walk on..~ Kagome thought resentfully.  
~ He's heartless!~ She continued to walk, although by now she was a bit of a distance away from Sesshoumaru and Jaken, which was just as well. It was beautiful here, walking along in the sunshine. Just because they couldn't enjoy it didn't mean that she was going to pass it up.  
  
"Kagome, it does me good to see you again, although you have aged some since I have last seen you."  
  
"Uh, thanks!" Kagome gave the flea a look. "What am I, an old woman!"  
  
"Forgive aged Myoga, Kagome-sama!" The flea bowed to her hastily. "That is not what I meant! You are a beautiful young woman now - and may I say that your skin is flawless!"  
  
"Uh huh..yeah you tried to take a meal off of it too." Kagome let a ghost of a smile cross her face.  
  
"Even a wise one like myself is tempted by the lure of flesh, Kagome-sama." Myoga shook his head.  
  
"Um hm.." Kagome sighed a little, wondering for the thousandth time just why she was here. She KNEW why, but it didn't stop her from asking herself sometimes.  
  
"Kagome-sama, forgive me for my ignorance, but why have you returned?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I was just asking myself the same question. I thought I left this place behind me two years ago, but apparently.."  
  
"Two years have passed for you?" Myoga shook his head. "Only six months have passed since Inuyasha and Kikyou left this realm."  
  
Kagome stopped. "Six months? But - that's not right. Two years have passed for me, Myoga. I am no longer a fifteen year old girl. In fact I am to turn eighteen in a matter of months."  
  
"Still, by the reckoning, only six months have passed, Kagome-sama, and the youkai attacks have increased. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has been hard pressed to maintain the borders of his lands which are vast."  
  
"Myoga, tell me what happened - to - to Inuyasha..I mean - after I disappeared." Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"It is a sad story, Kagome.." Myoga sighed. "One that I am sure broke Lord Inutaisho's heart from beyond. He had high hopes for Inuyasha and a hope that he and Sesshoumaru would come to not hate each other so."  
  
"Tell me, Myoga, please." Kagome's voice was steady.  
  
"Continue to walk and I shall tell the story of that dark day..and a little before that.."  
  
****  
  
"Long ago, I, Myoga, was advisor to Inuyasha, for the Great Lord Inutaisho had given two servants to serve the two princes of the Western Lands. Jaken, to Sesshoumaru and I, to Inuyasha. However as time passed, Sesshoumaru treated Jaken as more of a subservient than as an advisor, for Sesshoumaru was quite intelligent and he had arrogance which stemmed from his anger at losing his mother at a young age. I, Myoga, helped Inuyasha, but in the time after his lady mother died, he went wild, haunting the woods and terrorizing the humans. In that time, Sesshoumaru did not hate his brother, only considered him a nuisance. Their lord father despaired at his two sons, for as the elder trained to be a lord of the Western Lands, his heart grew hard as a stone, while his younger son turned into a wild hanyou, undisciplined and uncaring of his heritage. It was at that time that Lord Inutaisho decided to give his two sons a gift from himself - two swords from his fang. One was Tetsusaiga, the killing sword that would cut one hundred youkai down in a single swing, and the other was the Tensaiga, the sword that could not kill, but heal, bring to life what was once dead. The Tensaiga he would bequeath to the elder, Sesshoumaru, and the Tetsusaiga, to the younger, Inuyasha."  
  
"But.." Kagome frowned. "Why would he give a healing sword to Sesshoumaru? He hates everyone and he certainly enjoys killing."  
  
"It is that fact, Kagome, that Lord Inutaisho did what he did. It was his hope that Sesshoumaru-sama would realize that compassion did not make one weak, just as might would not neccessarily make right. With Inuyasha he had hoped that the discipline of the Tetsusaiga would cure him of his wildness and that one day he and his brother would become true Princes of the Western Lands and prevent it from falling into Chaos."  
  
"Chaos!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's what Kaedo told me - I mean he told me that he came from the time of Perpetual Chaos, when even the youkai are afraid of the Shadows."  
  
"Even strong youkai are weak against Chaos and Shadows, Kagome." Myoga nodded sagely.  
  
"Gomen, please continue, Myoga." Kagome said.   
  
"Lord Inutaisho's wishes were not to be, however. He died in combat defending his lands. Sesshoumaru was with him and to this day he has carried his anger at not preventing his father's death. He hated Inuyasha's mother for being human and he hated his father for taking her to wife, but he had never wished for Lord Inutaisho's death. He became colder, and he disdained taking a wife until he found the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, for by this time he had received the Tensaiga and had disdained it. Lord Sesshoumaru had vowed to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsusaiga, for he was convinced that it was Inuyasha's mother who had influenced his decision to give the seemingly stronger sword to her son."  
  
"So that's partly why he hates humans?" Kagome asked.  
  
Myoga nodded. "He is like his mother in many ways, is Sesshoumaru-sama. He is suspcious of everyone - something that is a neccessity in the Shadow Court of the Youkai. However, Sesshoumaru was delayed in his quest at that time, for he had to deal with the affairs of his father's lands, and fight off the many youkai - including his own cousins who fought for possession. When a youkai lord dies, there is much turmoil. Many lords and ladies have died in the greedy pursuit of possessing an area of land, and the Western Land was and is vast."  
  
"So he left Inuyasha alone." Kagome said.   
  
"Yes, and Inuyasha ran wild, until he heard of the Shikon no Tama. I had stayed with him all this time, for it was relatively safe to do so most times. He told me that he had plans to become a full youkai, and challenge his brother for the throne of his father and to avenge his mother's death. Since Sesshoumaru was much older than he, Inuyasha was sure that he had helped to kill his mother."  
  
"Did - he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, he did not. Inuyasha's mother was most beautiful and although she loved Lord Inutaisho with all her heart, she came down with a mysterious illness that none could cure. Neither human nor youkai physican could heal her and she died holding Inuyasha in her arms as Inutaisho watched."  
  
"Poor Inuyasha.." Kagome felt tears fall from her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, it was a sad time and Inuyasha, young as he was, sensed Sesshoumaru's indifference. But you see, youkai keep their feelings to themselves, never revealing them to anyone - perhaps even to themselves. Inuyasha could express himself because of his human side. Sesshoumaru could not when his mother died."  
  
"I see.." Kagome wiped her eyes, still feeling the acute sadness for the small boy Inuyasha had been. She could just see him now, crying out for his mother.  
  
"Inuyasha went to the village where a miko was rumored to protect the Shikon no Tama..." Kagome's ears perked up when she heard Myoga mention the village.  
  
"It was his intent to simply take the Shikon no Tama and make himself a youkai." Myoga said, "But the miko, Kikyou was strong and she prevented him from doing so."  
  
"And they fell in love..I know." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Ah, but while it was love on Inuyasha's part, Kagome-sama, it was not on Kikyou's, not fully."  
  
"I don't understand. How would you know what was in Kikyou's heart?" Kagome asked as she walked on.  
  
"Because she asked Inuyasha to do the thing that is most dangerous for a hanyou to do - turn human. Inuyasha would have been free to live as a human but not for long. After all, he would still be Inuyasha and there would be those who would be eager to kill such an easy prey. She wanted to be a normal woman without the responsibility of the Shikon no Tama, but she did not know what she was asking of Inuyasha that day when they kissed."  
  
Kagome looked pained. ~When they kissed..yes, I saw that..~  
  
"So I knew that Inuyasha's love was a true one, but Kikyou's was a selfish love. Before this could come to pass..well you know what happened with Naraku's deception of them both."  
  
"Hai.." Kagome said.   
  
"And now you wish to know the rest of what happened that day." Myoga said.  
  
"Hai, Myoga-jii.." Kagome felt the deepest of sadness clench at her heart once more. She dreaded his telling of it, but she had to hear it.  
  
"You saw the miko shoot the arrow that pierced Naraku and the Shikon no Tama, but you did not see what I, Myoga had seen. The miko's arrow glowed with the purifying fire as it sprang from Kikyou's bow, but as it travelled to the Shikon shard and to Naraku's heart, it turned black with dark intentions. Kikyou's arrow had split the Shikon no Tama into shards once more, but it also took Naraku with it. He, of the many youkai screamed in anger and a great wind suddenly threatened to rip us all apart. I, Myoga was convinced that I would soon meet my ancestors!"  
  
"What of Inuyasha and Kikyou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The wind whipped around them and I heard Inuyasha whisper your name over and over after you disappeared. However, Kikyou placed her hand upon Inuyasha's cheek and it was as if he went into a trance. I could see the old love in his eyes that he had for her, and I saw the miko smile as the ground opened up between them. They began to sink as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. The last thing I heard him say was, "I have failed you, Kagome..but I will not fail you, Kikyou, never again.."  
  
Kagome blinked back the hurtful tears.  
  
"I, Myoga jumped away, for even we fleas fear hell." Myoga said.   
  
Kagome nodded sadly.  
  
"Kagome-sama, that is not the end of it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai. When Inuyasha willingly went with Kikyou, I was surprised to see that the Tetsusaiga sword stayed with him. But then that was the sword that he had made for him to replace the original made from Inutaisho's fang. I had once told Inuyasha that despite the fact that the Tetsusaiga had been split in two that it could be repaired, but he would not listen, convinced that the broken sword was useless."  
  
"After the ground closed up, the wind stopped, leaving your companions and the villagers shocked. I, Myoga, gave my thanks that it was not my time yet, but I also suspected that something else was afoot, and so I travelled to the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru stayed within his domain, protecting it as well as the human girl he travelled with."  
  
(a/n: I haven't seen Inuyasha eps 43 through 54 yet, so for this Kagome does not know of Rin yet)  
  
"Human girl?" Kagome was surprised.  
  
"Rin. She is a sweet little girl. I have been around her. She adores Sesshoumaru and says that he saved her life. She was attacked by wolves and had died."  
  
"But wait a minute.." Kagome was intrigued. "Sesshoumaru hates humans!"  
  
"So it seems. Yet he saved Rin's life with the Tensaiga. The Tensaiga is much like the Tetsusaiga in it's fashioning. Just as the Tetsusaiga can only be weilded by one who protects humans, so the Tensaiga can only heal if one is wishing to heal that person."  
  
"Sesshoumaru saving a human.." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"And he has spared you, Kagome. I cannot fathom how the original Tetsusaiga came into your world, but evidently it and you are back for a reason. Perhaps Inutaisho's purposes will be fulfilled after all."  
  
"But Inuyasha is gone, leaving only Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"There has been much sorrow, Kagome-sama." Myoga shook his head. "Perhaps you are the one who shall end it."   
  
Kagome did not try to fathom out Myoga's mysterious statement. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Shadows of Onigumo! (...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Graphic chapter here, dealing with death and various body parts. I'd consider this an R, for that and some language)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Fourteen  
  
Shadows of Onigumo!  
  
Shippo, Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's back as the demon-cat flew above the skies. They were still headed westward with Miroku's staff, the dark Shikon shard pointing the way.   
  
"Houshi-sama.." Sango looked towards a plume of smoke that could be seen from a grove of trees. "That smoke - it doesn't look right."  
  
Miroku frowned. "No, it does not. Let's go down to the village - they may need our help."  
  
When they arrived in the village, what they saw was devastation and dead bodies lying all about.  
  
"Youkai.." Shippou growled.  
  
"A dirt youkai.." Miroku frowned as he saw the churned up earth and the body parts all around it. The holes were all over the village as were the victims of the dirt youkai.  
  
"They like to feast on the hearts of the dead..though my father told me they can get the living too." Shippo swallowed hard.  
  
"There was more than one youkai here." Sango's eyes narrowed. "Unless the dirt youkai can breathe fire - look."  
  
There beyond the small shine that had been desecrated, there were charred bodies all about.   
  
"Someone has desecrated the shine..." Miroku said, pausing to read the inscription upon the shrine. "This is the shrine of a miko!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "You don't think they took her bones - like - "  
  
"No.." Miroku spied the small urn within the dug up hole within the shrine itself. "I think they were actually looking for a body - perhaps a live one."  
  
"Looking for Kikyou." Shippo looked slightly sick. How long would people keep dying so violently? If only they would find Kagome!  
  
"Which means they have Shikon shards.." Sango said angrily. This sort of devestation and death was why she was a youkai exterminator.  
  
"Hel...p me.." The trio turned and for a moment Kirara hissed, so on edge was she.  
  
"It's alright, Kirara.." Sango said, eyeing the villager with horror. She could not see how the villager could live, so burned was he. In fact his legs were virtually gone - the only reason he hadn't bled to death was because he was cautherized from the knees down.   
  
"What happened here?" Miroku knelt to attend to the villager.  
  
"They - came - two youkai. Killed many..ate them..burned.." He winced. "Desecrated the shrine of our miko.."  
  
"Did they ask for someone named Kikyou..?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Hai..we did not know of this one but they did - not believe us." The man looked terrified.  
  
"It's all right." Sango tried to comfort the man but she doubted he would live much longer.  
  
Quite unexpectedly, the man grasped Sango's wrist and pulled her down to him.  
  
"Yes, it shall be all right..my Kikyou.."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sango pulled away in horror as the man's legs formed back, although his burned skin became worse - bubbling and oozing with pus. Shippo could swear he saw the white of bone within the chared flesh.  
  
"Won't you take care of poor Onigumo, Kikyou? Won't you let Onimgumo worship your flesh?" The man was standing up by now, lurching towards Sango.  
  
"Get away from her, demon!" Miroku leaped in front of Sango. He instinctively unwraped the hand with the Air Void in it and aimed it at the youkai. However, instead of a sucking wind that would have ripped the youkai off the ground, it only whipped the grass around Miroku as if there was a light summer breeze.  
  
The Onigumo-youkai laughed. "Monk, for someone who hated Naraku's curse so much, you rely upon it!"  
  
"Miroku! Your staff!" Shippo cried out. "It's glowing!"  
  
"He's got a Shikon shard.." Sango said, hefting up her weapon. Without pausing, she threw it at the youkai, but he disappeared with a laugh.  
  
"You are no Kikyou, girl but I would not mind playing with you for awhile." A voice came from the trees beyond.  
  
"Come out, youkai!" Miroku yelled angrily. "Fight us, Naraku!"  
  
The voice chuckled. "I am Onigumo, the wild bandit-thief, I steal your goods, I steal your life, soon I shall steal your souls!"  
  
And with that he abruptly vanished, leaving not a trace that he was ever there.  
  
"Was this an illusion?" Sango shook her head, still wary.  
  
"No, the dead villagers still remain.." Miroku frowned. "I think that youkai is luring us - probably because we have a shard and also because - "  
  
"We were there when Naraku was defeated." Sango nodded.  
  
"Exactly, if all the parts of Naruku were split then they all share the characteristics of Naruku and Onigumo. They will want to be together once more." Miroku said, wrapping up his hand once more.   
  
"When will this stop?" Shippo hung his head. In all his young life he had seen nothing but death since the Thunder Brothers had killed his father.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. Come, we must give these villagers a decent burial, then we must continue west to find Kagome." Miroku said.   
  
*****  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Kagome had caught up to the demon-lord. He only glanced at her and said nothing. Jaken gave her a glare but she ignored it.  
  
"I - look. I'm sorry about earlier in the cave. It was an accident." Kagome said.   
  
Sesshoumaru still said nothing, which exasperated Kagome.  
  
"Uh! You could at least acknowlege that I'm here!"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead, although his eyes did look at Kagome briefly.  
  
"I can smell you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Kagome said.   
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"How can you and Inuyasha have been brothers! You're SO cold! But you're both RUDE. At least you have that in common." Kagome spat.  
  
"Don't compare me to him." Sesshoumaru's voice was low and on edge.  
  
"Humph. At least he could feel."  
  
"I don't doubt that since you bedded him." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I - did NOT!" Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"Really? That is hard to believe since you were with him all the time it seemed."  
  
"Well if you subscribe to THAT theory, then you and I would be - would be - "  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, enjoying Kagome's discomfiture. It was amusing.  
  
"Sleeping together.." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What is this sleeping together?" Sesshoumaru asked. "When I chose a mate for bedding, there will be little sleeping."  
  
"Uh!" Kagome exclaimed, her face turning a beet red. "Okay! Have sex!"  
  
"Humans - so crude." Sesshoumaru said. "Besides, I am not like Inuyasha - I have no weakness for human softness."  
  
"Then why do you have Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped. "How do you know of her?"  
  
"Myoga told me." Kagome said smugly.  
  
The flea on Kagome's shoulder peered out from her yukata. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is I, Myoga." Sesshoumaru saw the flea and plucked him off Kagome's shoulder. His gold eyes peered at the flea between his fingers and a slight smile crossed his face.   
  
"Don't squish him!" Kagome warned.  
  
"So Myoga, how many centuries are you now?" Sesshoumaru asked almost conversationally.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, too many to count. I see Jaken is still with you." Myoga thought it was a good sign that Sesshoumaru was talking not squishing.  
  
"One must have entertainment.." Sesshoumaru placed the flea back on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
~Entertainment!~ Jaken thought. ~Sesshoumaru-sama does not mean that! Stupid flea! I always disliked that Myoga.~  
  
Kagome was relieved that the subject was off sex - that is until Sesshoumaru ordered,"Tell me of your world, wench."  
  
"Uh.." Kagome stammered.  
  
"A world where there is this ramen and small tablets with language that even I, Sesshoumaru do not understand. A world where women are indecently dressed in green and white kimonos."   
  
Kagome was flabbergasted. Those words were the most that Sesshoumaru had ever spoken to her.  
  
"It - it the future." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Go on." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"The future of Japan.." Kagome said. "There are no more wars amongst the humans of the nation. We - live longer, can cure all kinds of sicknesses that now kill people here. We have - " she paused searching for the corresponding words that he could understand. "Carriages that go very fast on the ground and in the air. We can communicate with anyone in the entire world within seconds. That thing you held last night can do such a thing."  
  
"Then youkai rule the world at last." Sesshoumaru said smugly.  
  
"No, there are no youkai. They have faded into legend..just as the miko and samurai have done."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru looked shocked and then he narrowed his eyes, angry that he would display such emotion in front of a human.  
  
"Yes.." Kagome said. "I mean, I don't know if they died out or if they just remain hidden, but humans in my time have no threat from youkai or hanyou."  
  
"You are lying, girl."  
  
"I am NOT!" Kagome's eyes flashed angrily. "I am from five hundred years in Japan's future. I cannot help it if that's what my future is like! Maybe we don't know they exist in our time because we think our technology explains everything."  
  
"Tech-nol-ogy.." Sesshoumaru did not like the way the unfamilar words grated his tongue.  
  
"It's like - um, going from throwing rocks at your enemy to using spears, or bows and arrows, or swords."  
  
Sesshoumaru of course could understand the allusion. From the odd things she spoke, he was sure that she was telling the truth.  
  
"You say you seek Tetsusaiga's master, wench." Sesshoumaru abruptly changed the subject. "How did you come to have my father's sword?"  
  
"It - was in a museum.." Kagome felt that she wasn't going to lose anything by telling Sesshoumaru now. "It's a place where they put old things - things that people no longer use anymore and show them to others."  
  
"That makes no sense - but then humans never have." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Spare me the comments from the gallery, Sesshoumaru." Kagome snapped. "Anyway, it was in a museum in a display. An old man named Kaedo said that it was my duty to take Tetsusaiga back to it's time - to it's master and also collect the Shikon shards once more, that only I could purify them. I held Tetsusaiga in my hands and the next thing I knew I was back here."  
  
"Surely this is fate, Sesshoumaru-sama." Myoga said. "Now that Inuyasha is gone, the fate of the Western Lands lies in your hands."  
  
"It always has." Sesshoumaru said. "I need no human hanyou-woman to assist me in that."  
  
Kagome stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "As if! You are SO stuck on yourself!"  
  
~With those eyes, that hair..~ The thought ran through Kagome's mind before she could stop it.  
  
"It is you who are at my mercy, not the other way around." Sesshoumaru said, continuing to walk away.  
  
"Oh spare me! Oh great Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome bowed her head.  
  
~Finally, she sees the danger and respects me.~ Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Men..you're all alike, hanyou, youkai OR human.." Kagome lifted her head and started to walk away.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not spare her a glance. She would not last long, even with the hanyou blood inside her. Let her perish. He would get the Tetsusaiga.  
  
It was then that the youkai appeared - three of them.  
  
"Kagome!" Myoga cried out, running for a hiding place quickly.  
  
"Wha - ?" Kagome looked before her.  
  
"Greetings, she-who-is-Kikyou.." The man before her bowed. He was horribly burned, but his eyes glowed with fire. Kagome recognized the look as lust and she shivered. The two youkai behind him grinned at her.  
  
~Shikon shards! Damn, how could I be so blind not to sense them so quickly!~ Kagome reached back for her arrows and found she had nothing but her backpack.   
  
~Old habits die hard..~ Kagome thought.   
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru leaped in front of her, his sword drawn. "You trespass on the Western Lands, youkai! Leave now and perhaps I will ensure you a peaceable death."  
  
"Brother of the half-breed.." the burned youkai frowned. "He who-took-Kikyou-away.."  
  
Sesshoumaru wasted no words. He attacked the youkai, but Kagome saw in horror as Sesshoumaru hit the ground hard. The burned up youkai had disappeared!   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out, and aimed the staff at the other two youkai, who had merely stood still. They were gone before the flames of the two headed staff could reach them.  
  
"Hey, you!" Jaken whirled around and faced the other youkai - a fire breating youkai of mottled red. Through it's mouth it breathed a straight flame of fire towards Jaken, who counteracted it with his staff of heads.  
  
"Ha! Teach you to mess with us!" Jaken crowed. For now, they were at an impass.  
  
"Aaaaaaeeeeiii! Put me DOWN!!" Kagome shrieked as the ground opened up before her and an eel-like creature, very similar to the centipede youkai she had encountered years ago, grabbed her in it's grasp.  
  
"Pretty maiden! May I have your - heart?" The dirt youkai purred.   
  
Kagome looked at the thing in horror and saw the Shikon shard in her shoulder. Arching out her hand, Kagome tried to make a grab for it with her - claws? - but Sesshoumaru, to her surprise, leaped up and pounced on the dirt youkai's head, intending to cleave the thing in two with his claws. The dirt youkai split in half, tearing down it's middle, dropping Kagome towards the ground.  
  
"Oh crap!!" Kagome hurtled towards the ground but Sesshoumaru grabbed her and placed her somewhat away from the fighting.  
  
"Stay!" He spat out. No one dared attack his party or his lands - not as long as he was living!  
  
"I'm not freaking Fido, Fluffy!" Kagome said indignantly. Oh to have a bow and arrows!  
  
"She-who-is-Kikyou.." A voice said from behind her and Kagome spun around, the Tetsusaiga already out. The large fang sword dwarfed Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru saw angrily that the insignifigant youkai he had slain had split into two youkai. No matter. He would defeat all these foolish youkai. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream and turned as he saw her prepare to fight the youkai with the Tetsusaiga... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Crossed Swords of the ...

Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Whew! I suck at battles so I hope that this is somewhat coherent because when I write out something I usually don't know how it turns out until it's all written up! Some strong language in this chapter along with some icky stuff. Also a Fluffy/Kag moment. I simply LOVE his tail - oh and the youkai attached is a hottie! ::turns hose on self:: enjoy!  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Fifteen  
  
The Crossed Swords of the Hanyou-Woman  
  
"Kikyou!" The Onigumo-youkai's eyes narrowed at the young woman in front of him.   
  
"I am NOT Kikyou!" Kagome yelled, swinging the Tetsusaiga at the hanyou. She, unfortunately missed.  
  
A voice floated all around Kagome and suddenly the forest seemed to be filled with inky darkness.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted her name - without even realizing it . He saw her disappear, nay the whole forest disappear all around him. His eyes narrowed. Did these weak youkai think they could trick him? Abruptly the two dirt youkai drew Sesshoumaru up by his arms, their limbs twining around his body.  
  
"Demon-lord, do not worry about the woman...worry about yourself, for you are in the grasp of Tamuri - stealer of hearts!"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as the two youkai lifted him up into the air, but then without warning, he wrested himself from the grip of the two youkai and spinning at incredible speed, came down between the two youkai, his Goshinki shredding the two youkai as if they were in a blender. Landing gracefully on the ground, he headed for the void where Kagome was. No one took what was Sesshoumaru's.  
  
***  
  
"This is an illusion.." Kagome growled. "You are of Naruku, you coward!"  
  
The Onigumo-youkai smiled grotesquely as he appeared before her once again. "He resides in the shards, as do I, she-who-is-Kikyou."  
  
"I am NOT Kikyou..I am Kagome!" Kagome's anger grew, washing away her initial fear of this horrible thing.  
  
"I know.." Onigumo moved slowly towards her. "So pure...so untouched.." The youkai licked his lips. "No evil in your heart..I shall be the one to corrupt your heart with hate and lust, not the dog-demon's spawn.."  
  
Kagome's face twisted in pure disgust as she brandished the Tetsusaiga in her hands. No, no she would not let this thing touch her!  
  
"You will not, Onigumo.." Kagome said lowly, not noticing that her hair was changing to a silvery color or that her claws extended. All she knew was that she was feeling this sudden surge within her, a feeling of power that was clean and pure. The pure glow that had once surrounded the Shikon no Tama was now surrounding her and the Tetsusaiga itself. The Onigumo-youkai's eyes widened.  
  
"Beautiful.." he reached out his arm, the flesh hanging in tatters from it. Kagome's nose wrinkled at the stench of this thing.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Kagome's eyes flashed as she swung the Tetusaiga at Onigumo, lopping off the disgusting arm and throwing him backwards from her.   
  
"Bitch, you will not spurn me again!!" Kagome heard a roar behind her and instinctively ducked and rolled away, sprawling on the ground, her hair changing back to it's usual black.  
  
"Wench!!" Kagome swore she heard Sesshoumaru's voice from far away. She looked up at the inky void. She had to get out of this illusion or whatever it was!  
Suddenly she was jerked up by the hair by Onigumo, who grinned at her.   
  
"So, the hanyou within you is vying for supremecy.." Onigumo. "How delight - " Kagome swung the Tetsusaiga at the Onigumo thing and his head was promptly lopped off.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome spat as she was dropped. She ran, sprinting towards wherever the exit could be, but she knew if she tried to look for it, she'd never find it. Grimacing she slashed with the fang sword and she abruptly tumbled out of the void only to be promptly grabbed by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I told you to stay!" Sesshoumaru's eyes were angry.  
  
"I did, you baka! Not that it did any good!" Kagome spat and then her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru, behind you!" But Sesshoumaru was already gone, fighting the multitudes of dirt youkai that had suddenly appeared. Kagome looked for the Shikon shard that had been within the original creature, but somehow she could not sense it.  
  
"The demon lord would be a excellent host. Perhaps then you would bestow Onigumo with your favor.." A voice said behind her. Kagome spun and saw Onigumo once more.  
  
"Why can't you stay dead!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
He laughed. "Because, dear Kagome, I already am!" He disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Jaken and the fire-youkai were still at an impasse. Neither one could breech the others defenses.  
  
"Give up, you third rate youkai!" Jaken taunted. "I am sure Sesshoumaru-sama would be glad to see you as mincemeat!"  
  
The youkai said nothing but suddenly Jaken felt something speak to his mind - no, crawl into his mind.  
  
~He helps the human woman, Jaken...is that right?~  
  
Jaken glanced to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been.  
  
"She's his to dispose of.." Jaken narrowed his eyes at the fire-youkai, knowing that it came from him.  
  
~But he hasn't - he won't..she will capture him and turn your noble master into her slave, just as the little human girl has already done..~  
  
"No! Liar!" Jaken spat as he took a step forward, wanting to take his anger out on the fire-youkai.  
  
~Only with her it will be worse...she will use her body to ensnare your lord, just as the hanyou's mother did. Seduce him with her lovely charms. .~  
  
"It - is - a - lie!" Jaken cried out, aiming the staff of heads to where it would engulf the fire-youkai.  
  
~The shards, Jaken...the shards..take them before she does...the woman..~  
  
"Huh..?" Jaken blinked and the fire-youkai was suddenly on top of him, knocking the staff away from him.  
  
"Awk!" Jaken exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have mercy and save your servant!"  
  
The fire-youkai grinned down at the hapless demon-servant. ~He could care less about you, Jaken..care less about your loyalty to him..loyalty should be rewarded, not punished...~  
  
Jaken's eyes widened as he realized his predicament. He barely registered the words that the demon said, and yet his heart constricted with anger. He had been loyal - always loyal - even when Sesshoumaru-sama tossed him around as if he were some worthless human.  
  
~I, Jujemaraku sense the evil intent in your heart, Jaken. Untainted and true..~  
  
"A - aaaa..." Jaken croaked, sure that the thing would devour him. He could not reach the staff and Sesshoumaru-sama -   
  
Suddenly Jaken's body lurched as the fire-youkai seemed to disapate into smoke and draw into Jaken's mouth. His small body raised up off the ground as he screamed but did not resist the youkai pouring into him. His normally yellow eyes glowed red and his hands and arms extended grotesquely out from him. The shard that had been inside the fire youkai danced on Jaken's chest as it's dark light cast a glow over Jaken and the two shards within the baboon skin pouch.  
  
~Do not fight us, Jaken..we are on your side..your master's side..yes..yes...~  
  
Jaken stared wide-eyed, unseeing of the sky above him, only feeling the power within him surging...  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru had had about enough. He was a methodical demon and he did not take things lightly - especially that these seemingly weak youkai could give him such a hard time. But even Sesshoumaru could be become angry, and so it was then he turned into his true form - the dog demon. In this form, he started to rend apart the many dirt youkai, but for every one that he killed, more would attack him and try to burrow into his flesh. He howled with pain and anger at the annoying dirt youkai as his blood ran down his coat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped and started to run towards him. The Onigumo youkai paused for a moment as if he sensed something, and smiled slightly. This gave Kagome only a moment to run to Sesshoumaru, but as she ran, she changed once more, her hair turning silver and her speed increasing to that of what Inuyasha's had been. Angrily, she leaped in the air, swinging Tetsusaiga at the horrible youkai, uncaring that their innards were flying in her face. A few that were trying to burrow into Sesshoumaru's coat she had yanked out angrily, tossing them away or slicing them down.   
  
Onigumo watched with interest but also with some jealousy. Although he/they desired the body of the youkai-lord of the West, he/they knew now that they would not be able to gain access to it, for the feelings that the human girl, Rin had invoked were now being felt for the miko-incarnate. His miko! Once more, fate seemed to conspire against he, Onigumo.  
  
That had been what he wanted really, the miko. She with her ivory skin, black hair and pure heart. Her eyes so luminous and caring. How he had wanted to corrupt her in every way possible, make her truly his slave. In the end she had been corrupt, but although he had created her hate, she had not become his. In the end, it was she that both destroyed him and allowed him to be reborn once more. He, Onigumo and Naruku all at once.  
  
It was only a matter of time...he glanced at where Jaken floated above the ground. Not the prettiest thing but still, when they were complete once more it would not matter.  
  
And then Onigumo's eyes widened as he saw the miko-incarnate astride the dog-demon lord.  
  
****  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. "I've got an idea but you've got to help me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru roared angrily and tried to shake Kagome off his coat but with little success. Kagome hung on to one of his ears as she nearly slipped off of him. The blood all over him did not help.  
  
"Quit getting pissed off!" Kagome climbed back upon him. "I don't have my arrows and I think that Onigumo youkai is the one who is leading this freak show! Run into him! I know of the Wound of the Wind!"  
  
She could have sworn the dog-demon chortle but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Just do it, okay? If it doesn't work, you can rip me to shreds later! Oh shit! Jaken! Look, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome saw the toad demon still floating in the air, his limbs extended grotesquely. She did NOT like Jaken, but still, she hoped that innate decency still separated the humans from the demons.  
  
It was then she felt Sesshoumaru move fast, very fast through the air and it seemed to Kagome that the Onigumo-youkai was not paying attention at all, caught up in some twisted thought perhaps. All the better.  
  
Kagome helfed the Tetsusaiga and tried to remember about the Wound of the Wind. It was something that could not be taught at all, but instead it had to be learned by the one who weilded the Tetsusaiga. Kagome only hoped that luck would be with her now. Peering at Onigumo, she could see the aura around him - a blackish color. She saw that he had two shards within him where before he had one.  
  
~One must have came from the dirt-youkai..~ Kagome grimaced. ~Dammit, where is the wound?~  
  
It was then that Onigumo saw them at last. He smiled, showing his blackish mouth.  
  
"So, my miko wishes to play? So be it!" He held out his hand and Kagome saw the air void - but no, it was no air void at all. Instead a wind whipped out from Onigumo's hand and Kagome was instantly reminded of Kagura's control of the winds.  
  
~And I can't counteract with arrows this time!~ Kagome thought with dispair. There HAD to be a way! Sesshoumaru was pushed back by the wind, but the demon-lord was tenacious.  
  
"Wait.." Kagome thought. "Goshinki..wasn't that sword made of a fang too? Would perhaps two swords made of the fang.."   
  
It was then that she was flipped over end over end as Sesshoumaru abruptly changed back to his more familar form.  
  
"I am not a horse for you to ride, bitch.." He growled as he caught her. Leaping in mid-air, he tried to avoid the whipping winds,but it seemed to follow them.  
  
"Where's the Goshinki!" Kagome ignored his warning. "And don't call me bitch, you baka. Where is it!"  
  
"I will kill you when this is over." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Look, I can't find the Wound of the Wind..." Kagome winced as another blast of wind hit them and sent them tumbling. She felt something fluffy wrapping around her as they were tossed around.   
  
"Of course you can't." Sesshoumaru regained his balance, still holding her.  
  
"Baka, you don't understand! Controlling the wind is of Kagura! You met her right? Well Inuyasha could not find the Wound either because she controlled them! I shot the arrow and it made the wound! Goshinki could - "  
  
"Make the wound.." Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around her. "But can you deal it, wench?"  
  
"You can kill me if I don't.." Kagome said. "We've got to end this."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and whether he approved of Kagome's plan or not, she did not know, but the demon lord's eyes narrowed as he leaped high in the air with Kagome.  
  
"Demon-lord!" Onigumo called out tauntingly. "You cannot withstand my wind? Truly you ARE weak!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and he plunged down towards Onigumo, feeling the wind all around him. Instead of fighting the current, he became one with it - an old trick learned long ago in his childhood by -   
  
~Jaken?~ Sesshoumaru felt a brief surprise.  
  
"I hope I get this right.." Kagome muttered, waiting..waiting..  
  
Without warning, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's sword head straight for Onigumo, cutting throught the chaotic winds.  
  
"I see it!" Kagome's eyes widened, her silver hair flying, merging with Sesshoumaru's. Abruptly he let her go, his tail whipping in the wind. He seemed to float in the air as he watched Kagome.   
  
She yelled as she hurtled downwards the Tetsusaiga held in one hand. Amazingly enough the sword that Sesshoumaru had tossed into the wind came spinning towards Kagome's hand. She gripped both swords as she plunged towards Onigumo, ignoring the winds, only seeing the Wound itself. At the last moment, she crossed both swords and as she crashed into Onigumo, she cried out in exhultation. A purifying glow surrounded Kagome, protecting her. The sky seemed to turn crimson as Kagome rolled in the grass below, both swords still crossed in front of her. When she finally stopped, all was quiet.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru who stood above her, his eyes troubled as he held his sword in front of him.  
  
The sword he held was the Goshinki. It was Kagome who held the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga in her hands. How he could have mistaken the two, he could not fathom. He knew each sword quite well and would not have made such a foolish mistake.   
He looked at the scene before him, the youkai were gone, but there was no furrow in the ground nor evidence that there had been a battle here. A glow surrounded Kagome and himself and he realized that the wounds that the dirt youkai had inflicted upon him were gone.  
  
~Tensaiga healed me - as it has healed the land around it...~ Sesshoumaru thought as he bent over the unconscious Kagome. ~Destruction and rebirth..~  
  
"Uhhh.." Kagome's eyes fluttered and Sesshoumaru saw her hair change to black once more.  
  
"I won't kill you - yet." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Oh.." Kagome tried to focus. "Onigumo!"   
  
"He is gone. You found the Wound.." Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up in his arms.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I do not want you slowing us down. We must go to my palace." Sesshoumaru said shortly.  
  
"S - sesshoumaru-sama.." Jaken, now conscious, wobbled towards Sesshoumaru. He saw that he carried the hanyou-woman, and felt only a dull anger. He felt tired - so tired. The youkai servant leaned on his staff heavily, not really remembering much of the battle at all.  
  
"Jaken.." Sesshoumaru's eyes scrutinized Jaken's form. He seemed all right and he did not smell any sort of wound upon his servant.  
  
"We must make haste to home.." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru.." Jaken said, waving his staff.  
  
Within moments they were in the air, with Sesshoumaru holding Kagome as she seemed to slip off into sleep. His guess was that the backlash of energy had hit her, but still such display and control that she posessed! He had never seen such in any lesser being before.  
  
Jaken, too was lost in thoughts. Something had happened to him - something so wonderful and yet terrifying at the same time - something to do with the shards of the Shikon he carried. He had more of them now - from where they came he didn't know. Now instead of small shards, they were starting to mesh together. He knew because he had seen it in his mind.  
  
~Soon, Jaken..soon..~ the voice had whispered in the winds as Jaken came to. He had been elated to see his master, but not elated to see Kagome. Still he could not manage to expend his usual glare to the human - for one, she was unconscious and for another he had been too tired.  
  
Still, Jaken felt power in the bag he carried, power that he could use to help his master overcome the influence of the humans and break the curse that his father, Lord Inutaisho had brought to his home.  
  
Myoga, perched unseen on Kagome's shoulder, pondered the implications of what he had seen. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were meant to be used together to be sure, but he had never expected them to be used in quite the way they had been. Two dissimilar swords, two dissimilar brothers and yet Inutaisho had planned that they would be united.   
But now, with Inuyasha willingly in the other realm bound by his guilt and love for the miko, Kikyou, there left only one brother -   
  
And Kagome. Myoga's eyes widened. Could it be?  
  
"I am getting too old for this.." Myoga murmured to himself.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru curled his tail about Kagome and himself, shielding them from the winds, and was surprised when Kagome nestled her head against him trustingly. He, Sesshoumaru was used to people qualing in terror at him, not nestling against him in trust. Only Rin had dared to do that and she was an exception.  
  
"Hm..fluffy.." Kagome muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru only stared straight ahead, trying not to think of the woman in his arms. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Awakening/Onigumo Revi...

Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Hm, this chapter turned out darker in the end, but that's cool. I enjoy icky villains at times, plus playing music from Inuyasha really sets the mood for me. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy!  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Sixteen  
  
  
Awakening/Onigumo Revisited  
  
"She's been here.." Miroku said softly. "Kagome-chan.." He gazed at the staff that the Shikon shard was tied to. Shippo was asleep as they flew on Kirara's back and Sango was sitting next to him.  
  
"How do you know?" Sango asked.  
  
"Look.." He gestured at the Shikon shard. It glowed brightly for a moment and then it faded.  
  
"It only did that when it was purified." Sango nodded. "I can see how that would happen. Even though the Shikon lends itself to evil, it had been once purified."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Perhaps Sango, it is like all of us - seeking redemption from the evil that threatens to consume us daily."  
  
"Hai, houshi-sama." Sango smiled slightly. "Perhaps you are right."  
  
Miroku smiled. "I hope so, Sango. I hope that this time we will truly defeat the spirit of Naraku."  
  
"I know we - " Sango's face paled. "Kohaku! You don't think - ?"  
  
"I pray it is not so, Sango. But if my Air Void is returning then if Naruku's power becomes focused then - "  
  
Tears fell down Sango's cheeks. "It's not fair! Kohaku - " She placed her hand over her face. Miroku put his arm around her.  
  
"Sango..I know." Miroku sighed softly. "I thought my life was mine once more, only to have the threat of it taken hanging over my head again. You and Kohaku.." He sighed deeply.  
  
"I just - want it to end." Sango said. "I just want peace."  
  
"I know.." Miroku held her as the wind gently caressed their cheeks.  
  
****  
  
The first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was an ornate ceiling and for a moment she was disoriented enough to believe that she was back home in her bed. She smiled. Mom, Sota and she could just hear Grandfather griping about the coffee again. She felt something bounce on her bed.  
  
"Buyo! Don't - " Kagome blinked as she raised herself up. What was on her bed was not a cat but a little girl.  
  
"You're awake!" The girl bounced about, all smiles. She was a cute little thing, perhaps about seven? She reminded Kagome of Sota when he was that age. Was this -   
  
"Rin?" Kagome sat up, looking around.   
  
"You know Rin's name!" The little girl beamed. "Sess-chan must have told you!"  
  
"Sess - chan?" Kagome raised a brow. So this was the little girl that Sesshoumaru kept.  
  
"Um hm! He saved Rin and he make Rin very happy! Rin loves Sess-chan!"  
  
A human loving Sesshoumaru? That was a switch.  
  
"That's - nice." Kagome winced as she stretched.  
  
"What's your name?" Rin asked.  
  
"Oh! It's Kagome." Kagome smiled back at the child. She was irrestible really.  
  
"That's pretty! You're pretty too! And you smell like flowers - not like ol' Jaken who smells like wet socks."  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. She giggled. Jaken did have a peculiar smell about him, that was true.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Are you and Sesshoumaru-chan going to make babies?"  
  
Kagome turned a beet red.  
  
"Uh, what made you ask that, Rin?"  
  
"Sess-chan never come home with a pretty lady before, so Rin figure that he bring you to be Rin's mother and then Rin will have lots of babies to play with instead of nasty Jaken who cusses at Rin when Sess-chan isn't around."  
  
"I - uh." Babies - with Sesshoumaru? The thought was appalling! She couldn't imagine him as a father.  
  
"Rin can't wait!" Rin started to run around Kagome eagerly.  
  
"Aiiiii.." Kagome flushed scarlet as she got up. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes that Sesshoumaru had given her, but a sleeping garment. She narrowed her eyes. Who in the hell had undressed her? Sesshoumaru? Jaken? Eeek!!   
  
No, no..she thought, looking around her room. Someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru would have servants of some kind doing that sort of thing. She was surprised that she was clean too, although her body still ached from the battle - when was that? A day ago? A week? Everything was so hazy.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" Kagome exclaimed, looking about the room. If Sesshoumaru had taken it -   
  
"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, finally stopping.   
  
"What, Rin?"   
  
"Your swords right there!" She giggled, pointing at it. Kagome looked relieved. And her backpack! She still had it! Thank god for small favors. She rumaged through it as she knelt on the floor.  
  
"Rin." A low voice suddenly said, startling Kagome. She turned and stood up. It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't you let someone know when you come in?" Kagome asked indigantly.  
  
"It is my palace. Do not dictate what I can and cannot do, wench." Sesshoumaru said. "Rin, I told you not to bother her."  
  
"But she's pretty!" Rin danced around Sesshoumaru, playing with the sash around his waist. "And soon Rin will have LOTS of babies to play with!"  
  
Kagome covered her face with her hand and shook her head, wishing she could crawl under a rock.  
  
"Rin.." Sesshoumaru warned. If he was embarrassed or offended it didn't show.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The child stopped her dancing and looked up at him adoringly.  
  
"It is time for your bath. Hurry or I shall send Jaken to do it."   
  
"Euwwww.." Rin made a face. "Can Kagome-chan come?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but he nodded.  
  
"Yay!" Rin ran to Kagome, grabbing her by the wrists. "Come, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome nodded, grateful to be away from Sesshoumaru's eyes for the moment. God, how embarrassing!   
  
~Still, it certainly would be fun to make them with him..~ Kagome thought.  
  
"ACK!" Kagome blanched.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked as she led her new friend down the wide hallways.  
  
"Nothing - nothing!" Kagome smiled sweetly. Was it her or was the hurt over Inuyasha fading? No, it couldn't be - could it?  
  
She did not notice that Sesshoumaru watched them as they made their way towards the bath house.  
  
****  
  
Sango had fallen asleep against Miroku, and he smiled down at her. It was a genuine smile not the smirk he usually carried. For all his lecherous ways, Sango held a special place in his heart. He had been just about to tell her when all this started again and had turned his world upside once more.   
He flexed his cursed hand and stared at it angrily. He could feel the void getting bigger, slowly but surely. He had the feeling it had as much to do with the Shikon no Tama shards being collected as it did with the youkai themselves. They had to find Kagome, for Kaede had said that she was the only one who could purify the shards and drive the pieces of Naruku and Onigumo out of them.  
  
The only consolation he had at the moment was that the youkai appeared to be disorganized and not centered in one being. But if they found a being that was willing - Miroku shuddered.  
  
****  
  
"The miko-incarnate..." Onigumo growled under his breath. He had not realized her power - and with demon-swords too! Oh but he should have, should have. It did not matter, he, Onigumo and Naraku still existed and they found a willing host too - if they could manage to use him properly.  
  
~The youkai with the shards of the Shikon.~.Onigumo mused. ~Scattered to the four winds, each reveling in their dark power and yet I, we dwell in the shards, seeking to be one once more.~  
  
Onigumo smiled. Yes, he remembered Kanna - a part of Naraku. Although she no longer existed in her old form, the mirror did. The mirror that could wrest the souls from living bodies.  
  
"I could wrest the souls of the youkai and their shards of the Shikon.." Onigumo's lidless eyes looked at the darkening skies. "A gathering over the Western Lands, poised to take the host, Jaken - the souls of the youkai and the shards of Naraku and I. Then I, Onigumo will truly live once more and take true form. Naraku was a fool.." Onigumo smiled, his face cracking with the effort. "It was I, Onigumo who willed the youkai to take me and transform me. Never did I ask for Naraku. He will sit and watch as I, Onigumo become what I had wanted to be - lover to the miko, master of her and of all humans and youkai!" His eyes glittered with unbridaled posessiveness. "Onigumo the thief will be Onigumo the master!"  
  
He chuckled with mad glee.   
  
"And I will help Jaken-sama help his master, oh yes.." Onigumo's hairless skull gleamed in the pale light.  
  
"The little girl will perish by his hand - or so it seems.." he smiled. "And then the dog-demon will strive to kill his servant but then WE shall be as one with Jaken, and it will be by his own hand that he kills the demon-lord!"  
  
"Then, I Onigumo will take the demon-lord's form through the completed Shikon no Tama.." Onigumo's thoughts were filled with visions of the miko-incarnate in his arms.  
  
"I will be lord of the Western Lands with the miko-incarnate Kagome and .I will steal the world from beneath the noses of all! I will be - master and Chaos and Shadows will rule forever more!." Onigumo smiled.   
  
"And poor Jaken..he will get his reward - the knowledge that he was but a useless little pawn and that he killed his own master. "  
  
Onigumo laughed at the twisted thought. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Dangers of the Full ...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Ho! Fluffy/Kag folks this is the chapter for you! No, it's not a lemon - yet. This is a relatively quiet chapter.)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Seventeen  
  
Dangers of the Full Moon  
  
Kagome sat upon the bench that faced the tranquil gardens that was part of Sesshoumaru's castle. She had not been here long but the things that she had seen within had surprised her. There was a silent tranquility here as if the entire palace was a haven of sorts. It was hard for her to believe that this was the home of Sesshoumaru. She had expected to see - oh, maybe the heads of every enemy that he had decapitated with his poison claw or something.   
  
Yes it was quiet and tranquil and yet Kagome felt a sense of sadness or perhaps lonliness here.   
  
Sesshoumaru lonely? Hah! Kagome smiled a little as she got up, careful not to trip herself up in the kimono that he insisted she wear. Everyday there was a new one, in different colors and patterns, all in silk. Kagome didn't know why he bothered since he'd probably kill her for the Tetsusaiga anyway. Then again, Kagome knew she was lying to herself about that.  
  
She walked about the garden in the pale moonlight, the stars above her twinkling. It made her think of Inuyasha and how he enjoyed perching in the highest tree to watch her. Kagome smiled sadly as she paused to look at her reflection in the small pond that was surrounded by orderly plants. She sat down on the lip of the pond wall and sighed.  
  
~I look like a proper sixteenth century hime.(princess)~ Kagome put a hand to her pinned up hair.  
  
~But I'm not..~ She sighed softly as she unbound her hair and let the wind whip through it. She took a deep breath, amazed that she could somehow take in everything just by it's scent alone. No wonder Inuyasha went crazy at some scents.  
  
She heard a step and she turned away from her reflection. She saw Sesshoumaru, tall and pale in the moonlight, his expression as always unreadable. It was hard to believe that he and Inuyasha were half-brothers, they were so different in personality.  
  
"What are you doing out here? The waxing of the full moon is dangerous - even here."   
  
"I'm enjoying your garden, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "It's - peaceful."  
  
"Peace can be decieving. Come inside."  
  
"I'm not going inside because you're ordering me to." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"You are under my roof, therefore - "  
  
"Fine!" Kagome's temper flared as she rose. "You know, I might as well look for the shards anyway!"  
  
"You're leaving - in the dead of night?" Sesshoumaru's brow rose. "I forbid it."  
  
"Oh ho.Mr. High and Mighty Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome made a beeline towards him. "You forbid it, huh? Well I'm not one of these ladies that say, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama", every time you say jump! I'm leaving!"  
  
"You are not!" Kagome could tell he was becoming angry even though his expression remained bland.  
  
"Watch me, Fluff-boy!" Kagome walked right past him, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm in a vise like grip.  
  
"You are rude.." Sesshoumaru growled. "You are impossibly immodest..you are impossibly human!" He abruptly let her go.  
  
"And you are impossibly youkai! Cold, uncaring! You don't have a soul!" Kagome spat as she backed away.  
  
"I have a soul.." Sesshoumaru felt his temper spill as he extended his claws.  
  
"Oh yeah, right..just kill me. I almost forgot that's what you were aiming to do anyway." Kagome said, warming to his anger with her own. Yes, she felt like being angry. Why not?  
  
Sesshoumaru advanced on her but Kagome did not move. It was as if she wanted him to do something. Closer and closer he came, until he had his hand around her throat. He looked into her eyes and saw the sadness in them once again. Inwardly he cursed his hanyou brother for his idiocy. He had not cared what the fool did, but somehow in this case, it did.  
  
He felt the pulse of her neck and knew if he wanted to, he could slash it in an instant, bloodying the silk kimono that she wore, hearing her lifeless body fall to the floor with a thump. But he didn't want that.   
  
He wasn't sure what he wanted.  
  
Kagome simply stood, the waves of hurt and anger coming over her once more. Why did he have to have eyes like Inuyasha's? Why did he have this scent of forlorness that was hidden behind his stoic mask?   
  
It was then that Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's fingertips against her cheek, the claws lightly grazing her skin. She gasped and looked up at the demon-lord confused, and without a word, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome was shocked but she did not pull away, only leaned against him slightly. She could feel her pulse racing and she didn't want it to stop - this feeling, this alien feeling that she had only felt once before.  
  
~Inu - yasha..~  
  
A aura of shared lonliness surrounded them as Sesshoumaru's kiss grew deeper still. Both felt the longing within them and although they were supposed to be enemies, in that moment, they were simply two people who had mutual sorrow and pain that had been kept locked within them both. A lone tear fell from Kagome's eye as he kissed her and she locked her arms around his neck, uncaring for the moment that he could kill her. Her hair started to show strands of white and her fingernails lengthened, but she didn't notice that at all. Her emotions intensified and she felt as if every nerve were on fire. Suddenly frightened, she broke the kiss, her electric blue eyes wide and startled. Sesshoumaru could see now that her hair was a stark white - the sign of a hanyou.   
  
"The moon.." Sesshoumaru said softly. "A dangerous time for youkai and hanyou such as yourself. You cannot be out here alone."  
  
"Nani? What's - happening to me?" Kagome shivered.  
  
"You are becoming.." Sesshoumaru paused. "Kagome.."  
  
"You said my name." Kagome felt overcome by something intangible.  
  
"Hai.." Sesshoumaru nodded and then looked up at the night sky, pretending not to notice that his hands had found her waist and was holding her close. Yes, the full moon was dangerous indeed. He could smell her familar scent, heightened now by the hanyou that was becoming stronger in her though she pretended it wasn't.   
  
Damn him. If he could but close the door upon the feelings that he had thought he had conquered so long ago.  
  
Kagome too, felt her emotions swirl about her. How could she be feeling these things for Sesshoumaru? What was happening to her that she could feel - truly feel? Ever since she had returned to her world, she had been safe in her coccoon of numbness, pretending to everyone that she was still the same Kagome she had always been. She swore that no man would ever steal her heart again, although she never would have admitted it to anyone, or even to herself.   
  
Kagome trembled a little, as her fingertips felt the soft silkiness of his flowing hair and her nose inhailed the scent of him once more. She felt this deep yearning to be with him - be with him in that way that lovers only knew. Oh, she was scared at what she was feeling right now for this demon-lord, and she just didn't know what to do.  
  
Neither did Sesshoumaru.  
  
****  
  
The youkai was blind - it's eyes were shut tightly - but it could see after a fashion. Darkness was it's ally and fear was it's food. It wandered about the countryside, careful to strike at isolated villages. It was careful, for it felt it had a purpose for something but not what.  
  
It sensed the village before it at some distance away, sensing the souls ripe for the taking within it. The Shikon shard shone darkly within the palm of it's pale white hand. The shard was precious to the youkai, for it held a sliver of more than just evil within it. It could not define just what, but it was something grand - something that merely waited to be born anew.  
  
Celebration. The humans were celebrating something - it did not know what. The souls this night would be delicious, tainted with terror and fear as their lives slipped from high joy to death in only moments, their souls within it's eyes.  
  
But what was this? It sensed something.  
  
A shard! Shikon shard!  
  
A picture formed in it's mind. A staff held by a human priest with the curse of the Void.  
  
The youkai did not smile - it was not in it's nature. But it was pleased. Called, it was being called to summon the souls of the others, but he would retrieve this shard from the human. Retrieve the sliver that was part of it's heart, part of it's dark soul that twisted in it's torment of incompleteness.  
  
The blind youkai headed towards the village, the pale moon outlining the stark white pelt of his fur.  
  
****  
  
It was the Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail that made Kagome sneeze and break the spell between them. Sesshoumaru scowled.   
  
"Gomen!" Kagome looked horrified. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Hm.." Sesshoumaru assessed the damage. Well she didn't sneeze on it, at any rate.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan! Kagome-chan!" Kagome smelled Rin before she even heard her voice. She was rather glad for the distraction from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin, you should not be out here." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But you and Kagome-chan are out here!" Rin sunnily smiled. "Are you making babies now?"  
  
"NO." Kagome and Sesshoumaru both said the same thing at the same time.  
  
Rin looked rather disappointed. Then she saw Kagome's hair.  
  
"Pretty! It's like Sess-chan's!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
Kagome picked up a lock of her hair and stared at it in her fingers. It was white - just like Inuyasha's was. Quickly she put her hand up and felt the top of her head.  
  
"No, you don't have dog ears.." Kagome swore she heard amusement in Sesshoumaru's tone.  
  
"I - wasn't checking for dog ears!" Kagome looked embarrassed.  
  
Rin looked at the two adults puzzled. One minute they were holding each other and the next they acted so strange.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru who finally thought enough was enough. He disengaged himself from Kagome and said. "I am going inside." His tone suggesting that they could stay out here and be eaten by youkai if they wanted.  
  
But Rin knew better. She grasped Sesshoumaru's hand. "Okay, Sess-chan!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "You too, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Anything to distract her from those weird feelings that Sesshoumaru had dredged up. That kiss! Why did he kiss her if he hated her? Hated humans and hanyou? She glanced at her hand - the claws were still there. How long would she stay this way? Biting her lip, she looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eyes and felt her insides melt just a little.  
  
~What does he look like under all that?~ Kagome thought.  
  
~Aiiii! Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter!~ Kagome made herself NOT look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept quiet, grateful for the distraction that was Rin. If he had held her any longer, he would have been tempted - too tempted to carry her away and throw to the winds the hedges and walls he had taken care to build for so long. A picture of her smiling at him as she lay within his chambers shocked him to the core. Inviting, loving..  
  
~No, oh no...~ Sesshoumaru's mouth formed in a straight line.  
  
But he had willingly kissed her and had opened the door himself. It was too late. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen - The White Youkai/Myog...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. This chapter is a mixture of a lot of things..enjoy!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Eighteen  
  
The White Youkai/Myoga's Advice  
  
  
"Look at everything!" Shippo cried out happily.   
  
"Yes, it is indeed festive.." Miroku said as he looked over Sango's way. She, despite the fact that the villagers welcomed them with open arms, was wary. They were sitting on the ground, eating the food that the villagers had offered them. Miroko had found out that they were celebrating their harvest - a tradition they had followed for centuries.   
  
"Eh, Sango..you're not eating.." Shippo downed another bowl of stew. "This is great!"  
  
"I'm not very hungry." Sango's eyes looked sharply at all the villagers who were either sitting and eating or dancing.  
  
"You need to eat, Sango.." Miroku said with a hint of concern to his voice. "Else you will wither away and die."  
  
"The less to grope, right?" Sango spat. Why did Miroku have to stop here? Despite the festive atmosphere, Sango had the feeling that something was coming - an old holdover from the days when she and her family had been youkai exterminators.She had learned to trust her instincts. Kirara too, sensed her edginess, and wound around her, mewing at her. Sango absently petted her, assuring her demon-pet that she was not the cause.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sango?" Shippo asked. He hated it when people fought.  
  
"Why did we have to stop here, Miroku?" Sango asked, ignoring Shippo's question. She doubted if the little kitsume would understand.  
  
The monk glanced at her, sensing her mood. "Because we must eat and the village was glad to see a monk who would bless the celebration and a famous youkai exterminator who would protect them."  
  
"What?" Sango was annoyed. "You did this for free food? Next they'll offer their women to you!"  
  
"Actually.." Miroku smiled. "I've had a few - offers."  
  
"Take them then! See if I care!" Sango spat out angrily and turned away from Miroku.  
  
"You really pissed off Sango, Miroku."  
  
"Hai." Miroku sighed and put down his bowl. "Sango.."  
  
Sango said nothing. Kirara looked at Miroku as if he could cure her terrible mood.  
  
"What is wrong, Sango?" Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Sango felt like knocking his hand away but she didn't. She sighed.  
  
"Can't you feel it, houshi-sama?" Sango bit her lip, wishing that the tension would go away.  
  
"Feel what, Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I - I don't know!" Sango turned towards him. "It's this feeling of forboding. I can't explain it!"  
  
Before she could explain further, screams came from the gates of the village and instantly they were up and running. There before the gate was a snow white demon that was taller than the trees surrounding the village.  
  
"A blind youkai?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Sango wasted no time. Silently she threw her Hiraikotsu at the thing, hitting it square in the face. Sango was gratified to see it weave about as the village men scrambled for every weapon they could find. They attacked in full force since the youkai appeared to be blind - a rarity in itself, since defective youkai were often killed at birth.   
  
But as the white youkai was hit with the arrows, it did not go down as expected. Sango threw her weapon again, but this time the youkai deflected it and threw it in the their direction.  
  
"Duck!!" Sango screamed as the weapon hurtled towards them. She managed to catch it, but the speed at which the white youkai had thrown threw her back a distance. Sango tumbled in the grass, rolling over and under her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. He should not have let her go forth like that! Damn him! Miroku raced towards the white youkai and as he did, the youkai turned his face towards Miroku.  
  
"Priest..." He grated. "You have the shard.."  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "As do you, beast!" He saw the Shikon shard in his staff glow with it's dark light.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango was running back towards Miroku. Shippo ran after the youkai exterminator determinedly. He certainly wasn't going to be left out!  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Miroku leaped up and attacked the white youkai with his staff as Sango readied her weapon once more. What she would not give for Kagome's arrows or Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga now! But she was a youkai exterminator. She was certainly not going to let this thing live much longer - not if she had her way.  
  
The white youkai seemed unaffected by Miroku's attack as it reached out with it's bony hand. For such a large youkai, it daintily ripped off the covering of fabric and rosary beads from Miroku's afflicted hand. As Miroku crashed down, he was aware of the sucking wind through his hand. The Air Void was slightly bigger now, but not by much. Miroku angrily sprang up, his staff at the ready as the beast deflected Sango's attack. Surely this white youkai was like a bat - able to hear them and not need to see them at all!  
  
"Priest!" The white youkai yelled. "I have a surprise for you - for all of you.."  
  
"Sango, take Shippo and get those people out of here - NOW!" Miroku yelled. Why the villagers were running all about, he wasn't sure. It was as if something were preventing their leaving.  
  
Abruptly the white youkai picked up Miroku's staff and yanked both it and the monk up high. Miroku hung on to the staff for dear life, knowing that he could not survive a fall from this height.  
  
"Hang on Miroku!" Shippo wasn't about to let that youkai get Miroku! He changed into the balloon-like youkai and floated up to where Miroku was.  
  
"Miroku! Grab onto me!"   
  
"Shippo! Watch out!" Miroku saw the white youkai's clawed fingers reached for Shippo. The little kitsume squeaked and abruptly lost his shapeshifting power. The youkai held him up painfully by his tail.  
  
"Stupid kitsume.." The white youkai said with little emotion.  
  
"Foxfire!" Shippo intoned and a blaze of fire surrounded the little kitsume.  
  
"Your little tricks won't work - "  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango rode on the now transformed Kirara and flung the weapon at close range at the youkai. Kirara flew at breakneck speed towards where Miroku still hung onto his staff - after catching the falling Shippo of course.  
  
"Jump, houshi-sama!" Sango reached out to Miroku with her hand outstretched as she caught the Hiraikotsu with the other.  
  
It was then that the white youkai opened it's eyes...  
  
****  
  
Myoga was thinking - thinking about a midnight snack actually. But then, Kagome-sama was awake and he was too old to be slapped into a flat pancake at this hour. The little flea watched Kagome toss and turn and just knew she was not asleep, even though she tried.  
  
~Hm, perhaps she is sick..~ Myoga thought.  
  
But then she looked perfectly healthy to him. In fact her skin was just looking so very -   
  
Tasty!  
  
"No, no, no.." Myoga paced back and forth near Kagome's bedding. "Myoga, you think too much with your stomach. Why in your youth you were quite the trim and handsome demon-flea.."  
  
"Damn.." He heard Kagome say, "I CAN'T sleep!"  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Myoga decided to let his presence be known, jumping on Kagome's bare shoulder.  
  
"Oh - hi Myoga." Kagome tossed her hair back, noting that in the pale moonlight that shone through, it was still white.  
  
"So sorry to disturb you, Kagome-sama." The little flea bowed.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I can't sleep anyway. Guess I have too much on my mind."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't hurt you has he?" Myoga asked.  
  
"Hurt me? No!" Kagome shook her head. "He's - well -" She flushed, thinking about that kiss.  
  
~Eh? What's this? She is blushing? Hm...no she is not sick."  
  
Suddenly he blurted out, "Kagome-sama! You're in love!"  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed. "With that - that - " She sputtered.  
  
"I have been around enough humans and hanyous for centuries to know. Yes, yes. Myoga knows the signs. Can't sleep, can't eat, skin changes colors.."  
  
"I am NOT!" Kagome abruptly growled.  
  
"Oh and in hanyou and youkai, they get aggressive..hm, yes, yes. Myoga is sure of it!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the flea by her clawed fingertips and smiled - almost evily - or so Myoga thought.  
  
"Kagome-sama. Forgive Myoga! He is old and frail and -   
  
SQUISH!!  
  
"Flat as a pancake.." The flea drifted back down to the floor, his body quite flat.  
  
But the flea was quite resilient, since he was a demon flea after all. He poofed back into his round little shape and jumped back onto Kagome's shoulder. She just smirked at him.  
  
"Kagome-sama, forgive this Myoga!" He bowed profusely.  
  
Kagome sighed. Squishing Myoga WAS fun but then again it was disconcerting to think that she was getting a violent streak like Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry, Myoga. I would have never done that - before."  
  
"Kagome, this Myoga has learned that in life everything has a purpose - especially the things we do not understand."  
  
"You sound like my grandfather." Kagome smiled sadly. She wondered just how they were.  
  
"The young should always listen to the words of their elders.." Myoga nodded sagely.  
  
"Hm.." Kagome looked distracted for a moment as she watched the night sky change a little. She knew that in a few hours it would be morning. Would she be her old self again?  
  
"Myoga..this change in me..the hanyou.. will I turn back into myself?" Kagome asked, half-fearing the answer.  
  
"The exchange of blood between a human and a demon is a straightforward thing, Kagome-sama - especially in mating."  
  
Kagome flushed.  
  
"Forgive Myoga's offense, Kagome-sama!" Myoga sensed her distress.  
  
"No, no..Myoga. In my time it is - mating - it's discussed more openly."  
  
"Hm..that explains your tiny kimono that you used to wear." Myoga said.  
  
"Myoga, just continue, huh?" Kagome gave him a look.  
  
"Hai..Kagome-sama. It is a straightforward thing, for youkai blood is very strong. It will take over a human easily. Of course Inuyasha was a hanyou.."  
  
~Was..~ Kagome gulped. It was hard to think of him as gone.  
  
"But then too are your abilities as a miko of great power. Those are things that are different - will make you different, Kagome-sama. I think you have been gifted with a great power."  
  
"Which I don't want." Kagome said. "I mean I'm just starting my life now. Going to college, getting a degree, then a career. Maybe one day get married - or not."  
  
Myoga shook his head. "You cannot take it back, Kagome-sama. Your power was in you when you first came - separate from the Shikon no Tama itself. Now with the blood of the youkai within you, it will only grow stronger. The fact that you were able to use the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga as you did only proves it."  
  
"I can't go back home - can I?" A tear slipped from Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Youkai and hanyou live for centuries..." Myoga let his words slip, knowing that she needed to hear the truth.  
  
"I'd be a living freak show.." Kagome sighed as she got up. "Maybe - maybe if I tried to go home, the process would reverse itself."  
  
"I do not think so, Kagome-sama, though for your sake I wish it so." Myoga said.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome felt a flair of hope. "It took two years for it to show up - like a disease or something."  
  
"Hai." Myoga nodded. "But then to youkai, two years is but a moment. Humans - they live like the flames of fire - quickly flare to life and too soon extinguished."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome suddenly felt like crying.  
  
"Kagome-sama.." Myoga said, feeling her pain. "Everything is for a reason."  
  
"Even if the reason is unclear.." Kagome nodded. "Arigato, Myoga-jiin."  
  
The flea nodded sagely, hoping that his advice had sunk in. He did not like to see Kagome so sad.  
  
"Maybe a hot bath will help me sleep. It used to back home." Kagome mused. "I need to start looking for the shards tomorrow anyway. Staying holed up in here won't help matter any."  
  
"Hai.." Myoga leaped off of Kagome's shoulder. "Then good night to you Kagome-sama."  
  
"Good night Myoga. See you in the morning." She watched the flea bounce away, probably seeking a placed to sleep.  
  
Kagome exited her room and headed quietly down the silent halls. Already she knew the palace pretty well and in fact was anticipating her bath, since Sesshoumaru's bathhouse was actually a hot spring that part of the palace had been built over. That had been one of the definite perks of staying here.  
  
Yes it would be nice - then hopefully she could finally sleep without all her thoughts crowding in on her... 


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Kanna'na Soteh - Eyes...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Whew! I didn't expect this to happen! Hang on to your hats folks! This one is definitely an R rating for gore, violence and swear words.)  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Nineteen  
  
Kanna'na Soteh - Eyes of Mirrored Stolen Souls!  
  
It was Miroku who saw the eyes first and his own eyes widened. They were like mirrors that reflected the night sky and the stars all around them. Quite deliberately, the youkai stared at Sango and Miroku for a moment and both of them could feel something pulling at them from within.   
  
It was Miroku who realized it first.  
  
"Sango! Get away! He's a soul-stealer! Don't look into his eyes!!" Miroku had to fight to turn his face away and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"K - kirara, Go!" She raced away from the white youkai, but it grabbed Kirara's tail with one hand and dangled the demon-pet by her tail. Kirara writhed in the youkai's grip as Sango and Shippo hung on for dear life to her fur, shutting their eyes tightly. Kirara yowled, but fortunately for her, she was not directly in the youkai's sights.  
  
"You've learned my secret, priest.." The youkai said softly as he stretched his arms away from himself, still holding them all.  
  
"Watch, shard hunters!" The youkai's voice boomed. He shook Kirara and Miroku's staff to where everyone had opened their eyes in shocked reflex. They all looked down at the village at the people huddled together in fear.  
  
"W - why don't they run?" Shippo shivered. He had never been this scared before.  
  
"They can't.." The youkai chuckled with little emotion. "And now.." The youkai looked down at the villagers and their eyes widened as they stared into the mirror eyes of the youkai.  
  
"Don't look into his eyes!" Sango shouted.  
  
"It's too late, exterminator.." The youkai said, already sensing the pulling inside the humans below. Then they saw -   
  
"Souls.." Sango whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Kanna.." Miroku spat. "I should have known it was Naraku.."  
  
"Kukuku.." The youkai chided. "Naraku and not, priest. Ah..here they come.."   
  
The souls of the villagers started to depart their bodies, and one by one they slumped to the ground as lifeless husks. The souls were iridescent and beautiful as they floated up to the youkai and entered it's eyes. Countless souls drifted upwards, unresisting of the youkai's pull upon them.   
  
And then the village was silent at last, for it was a village of souless. lifeless husks.  
  
"Ssssss.." Sango hissed in anger and dispair. She knew these people could be controlled by the youkai if he did have Kanna's power over souls.  
  
"What is the matter, exterminator? Ah, I see..yes you are used to blood aren't you? It is too - neat isn't it?"   
  
It stared at the lifeless villagers and they rose, their eyes blank and unseeing as they proceeded to attack each other.  
  
"No!" Miroku exclaimed in horror. They were methodically ripping each other to shreds!  
  
Shippos shuddered at the sounds of tearing flesh, but he had no choice but to hear it even if he shut his eyes to avoid seeing it. Sango and Miroku stared at the carnage below until the green grass was dark stained with spilled blood. When everyone was sufficiently gored and maimed, the youkai let go of his control and the bodies landed with a collective thump.   
  
Suddenly, Miroku let out a strangled cry as the youkai abruptly swung the hand that was holding Miroku and his staff down into the blood that was collecting into dark pools on the grass. When he lifted Miroku back up, the monk and his staff was covered in blood, and the dark shard which was tied to his staff suddenly blazed with a dark light that lit up the night sky around the village.  
  
"I - think I'm going to be - sick.." Shippos felt a wave of nausea come over him which was not helped by the swaying of Kirara's body.  
  
Mumbling an incoherent language that Sango, Miroku and Shippo could only believe had been Naruku's, the youkai murmured an incantation.  
  
"He's summoning youkai..using me.." Miroku said. Sango and Shippo could hear his every word since the village was so quiet now.  
  
"Come to me..come....." The youkai intoned as if he were in a trance, his mirrored eyes looking up to the sky.  
  
And then the hapless shard hunters heard them, the youkai. They came in all shapes and forms but all held one thing in common.  
  
A shard of the Shikon no Tama and a lust and hunger for spilled blood and human flesh.  
  
"Yes..yes..youkai..come and be one with me, Kanna'na-Soteh! The youkai had found it's name at that moment as if a door had been opened in it's mind. It focused it's eyes on the thundering youkai, who were oblivious to the power of Kanna'na's eyes. They were only focusing on the carnage below.  
  
However, their path to the grisly feast was interrupted as the mirrored eyes focused on them. Captured by Kanna'na's gaze, they could not escape. The souls of the youkai were drawn into Kanna'na's eyes with ease, their protests feeble despite the individual strength that they had possessed when each had a body and a shard of the Shikon no Tama. As each youkai's soul was drawn into Kanna'na, their bodies fell lifeless to the ground below and the shards that had been in their bodies fell like a dark rain.  
  
Miroku stared below him, seeing the shards fall and then come together, almost in the shape of the original jewel, save for a few missing shards. When it was fused together, the Shikon no Tama rested on a spot of unsoiled grass, shining darkly.  
  
And then Kanna'na released his captives. They screamed as they fell from the great height, but Kiara had recovered quickly and with her demon-cat reflexes, she caught Miroku before he could fall to his death. Landing on the ground, the two humans and the kitsume panted as the adrenaline rush made them shake.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!!" Miroku cried out in a pain as he fell off Kirara, gripping his hand.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. The Air Void!  
  
"Sango, Shippo! Take Kirara and go behind me!!!!" The monk cried out even as his friends complied. Miroku aimed his Air Void at the Kanna'na, intending to take this horrible creature who had done so much destruction in so little time, down with his Air Void.  
  
But unfortunately, Miroku forgot about the creature's eyes. Out of reflex, as he aimed his Air Void at him, Miroku looked at Kanna'na. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late.  
  
"Stupid human!" Kanna'na snorted. Miroku's eyes widened as he was trapped by the gaze of the mirrored eyes.  
  
"No, Miroku!" Sango tackled the monk, trying to forestall what she feared would happen.   
  
"Sango!! No!!!" Shippo jumped on Sango, fearful that she would come in contact with the Air Void.  
  
"It is too late, bitch." Kanna'na said. "Even now, he is mine..."  
  
"No! NO!!!!!" Sango screamed, her hands reaching out for Miroku's soul, which was slipping out of him. She could see the light surrounding it and she dispaired, even as Kirara went to attack the youkai, unmindful of her danger, only seeking to protect her friends. The youkai flung Kirara to the ground below, and the exhausted demon-pet changed to her smaller self, a wound in her side.  
  
Sango felt the hot tears on her cheeks as she saw Miroku's soul slip away toward the youkai. As it left him, the Air Void closed and the wild winds ceased, although the Void was still in his hand.  
  
And then she spotted the Shikon no Tama! Her eyes narrowed as she sprinted towards it.  
  
Kanna'na watched impassively and for the moment, drew his eyes away from Miroku's soul. He saw the girl grab the Shikon, exhultation in her cry of triumph even as Miroku's soul floated back into his body. Shippo then saw the scrap of fabric and beads that Miroku used to cover his hand. Bounding to it, he brought it back, and placed it on the monk's hand. Instantly it wrapped around the hand, blocking the Air Void.  
  
"Uhhh.." Miroku groaned and Shippou ran to him, relieved.  
  
"Miroku! Sango's got the Shikon no Tama!"   
  
"What?" His eyes caught Sango's triumphant ones. "Sango, NO!!!" The monk leaped up, knocking Shippo over as he broke into a stumbling run.  
  
But he was too late.The Shikon no Tama picked Sango up into the air, but still she would not release her grip on it.  
  
"Sango, let GO!!!": Miroku cried out.  
  
Sango shut her eyes tightly as she floated at the youkai's eye level, the Shikon burning in her hand. She could feel the evil within it, trying to get out, trying to be free and she felt the despair rise in her. Perhaps that was the Shikon's plan. Kann'na looked at the floating Sango and for the first time, smiled.  
  
"Look at me, girl."  
  
Sango would not.  
  
~Open your eyes, Sango-chan..it's me, Kohaku!~ A child's voice sang out to her in her mind and she could suddenly 'see' him as he used to be in her memories.  
  
~Sango-chan!~ Kohaku giggled. ~Come on! Look at me!~ Kohaku giggled.  
  
"No..no..Kohaku is dead..I won't look..I won't look!" Sango had her eyes shut so tightly she was getting a headache.   
  
And then the pictures formed in her mind of the last time her family had fought youkai - how they died, how Kohaku had killed them and then at the last had became himself again.  
  
"Nooooo!" Sango screamed, her eyes flying open to get rid of the vivid pictures that tormented her.  
  
"Kukuku.." I knew that would do it.." Kanna'na stared at Sango as she stared back, caught in his gaze.   
  
"No, Sango..no.." Miroku's voice came out in a croak. He saw her soul float abover her lifeless body that hung there suspended.  
  
"Oh - no..." Shippo whispered, feeling helpless.  
  
Kanna'na smiled slightly and as if directed, Sango's soul went towards him and her body followed, the Shikon no Tama blazed darkly in her cupped hands. But instead of being drawn into Kanna'na's eyes, Sango and the Shikon were sucked into the Shikon shard tied to Miroku's staff. The nearly round Shikon merged with the dark shard inside and they gasped as the Shikon merged into the center of the staff, fitting into it snuggly.  
  
"She's - in the Shikon.." Miroku gasped.  
  
"She won't be alone, monk.." Kanna'na growled, growing tired of the game. They had expended too much time here and he did not wish to be around when other weaker youkai went sniffing about for the Shikon. He focused Miroku's staff at the monk, who pushed Shippou away at the last moment.   
  
"Find - Kagome.." Miroku panted as he started to run.  
  
"But - but - how?" Shippou squeaked in fear.  
  
But Miroku was busy trying to fend off the youkai and Shippou sensed that what the monk was doing was buying him time. Scooping up the injured Kirara, the little kitsume ran as fast as he could, shuddering as he heard Miroku's scream.  
  
Kanna'na did not notice the little kitsume's departure. He caught Miroku in the Shikon light that rained down from his staff, and Miroku was sucked into the Shikon, his scream of anger reverberating through the silent night.  
  
His work done, Kanna'na shut his eyes and headed West, the call of Onigumo flowing through his mind.. 


	20. Chapter Twenty - A Thin Line Crossed (R ...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. This is well - I know you guys will kill me on this one, it's not QUITE lemony, but it's getting there! I'd give this chapter an R rating. This is an exclusively Kag and Sess-chan chapter. Whew..let's hope I can get this thing finished soon! )  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty  
  
A Thin Line Crossed   
  
Sesshoumaru usually enjoyed the time that lay between the dead of night and the early rays of dawn's light. It was a quiet time, a time where he was in sync with the orderliness of the very fabric of time itself.  
  
But this night, he was not. His thoughts went to and fro, thinking about everything and about nothing, trying to get his mind off of Kagome. Foolishness. Why had he kissed her? Better that he would have slashed her throat than that.   
  
Why? What was wrong with him?   
  
Bah. There was nothing wrong with the great Western lord Sesshoumaru at all. It was her doing, she with her odd miko powers. Did not the dead woman Kikyou posess his hanyou brother's heart until she dragged him to hell with her? Proof positive that her reincarnation would have the same gift to ensnare any foolish man.  
  
If she thought she ensnared Sesshoumaru, she was quite mistaken, since he was not foolish and not a man either. He was the great youkai lord of the Western Lands, and despite what she told him about the world scant five centuries from this time, HE would not disappear or hide from the infestation of humans. In fact he'd do everything in his power to prevent it. Kill every one of them, or at least prevent them from breeding more.  
  
Ah, but they proliferated like the lowly beings they were, breeding and spreading their stink throughout the land. Lowly hanyous and youkai did not help the matter by combining their low blood with the even lower blood of the humans.  
  
And humans - bah - they played at war. They knew nothing of real war or combat at all, making new ugly machines that only made the ground soak up more of their despicable blood.  
  
Yes, he would kill every last human in his grasp.  
  
But then - he'd have to start with the very two under his roof.  
  
Rin. Why he kept her he did not know. She had traveled with him many times, always talking or laughing or some such nonsense. He could have left her behind in some forest or dark road many a time when she succumbed to the human weakness of tiredness or hunger, but instead he would slow his pace or stop for her.   
  
Why would he do such a thing?  
  
Her heartbeat as she lay curled up in a ball near him. Her little smile as he curled his tail around her to keep her warm. Her fearlessness, her devotion, and yes, even her silly notion that she loved him, Sesshoumaru, the most feared youkai lord of the Western Lands.   
  
Dancing around him, using his sash as a rope - until he told her to stop. Her gap tooth smile at any little token that he gave to her. Such little small things that lit up her eyes so. Things that were so inconsequential to him, mattered so much to her. Grubby half-dead flowers held in an even grubier little hand...the same hands that went to the trouble of bringing him food when he had been injured. She, a human girl, the most frail and insignificant of all, had cared for his welfare before her own.  
  
No, he could not kill her.  
  
Then there was the other - Kagome, Inuyasha's woman. She had always been at his half-brother's side, tempermental and yet always so steadfastly loyal to him, even though he still loved the miko bitch Kikyou. Ever since she had pulled the Tetsusaiga out he had thought that there was something unusual about her, even though he did not bother himself with such a thing. He had expected that she would die soon enough anyway. His main concerns had been protecting what was his, retrieving the Tetsusaiga, and killing the hanyou mutt.  
  
But it had not happened that way, for Naraku the coward had came and interfered in affairs that were not his own. Every gift or boon he had ever offered had come at a price. Sesshoumaru was glad that the arm he now had did not come from anything Naraku had done.  
  
Naraku aside, he and Inuyasha had not crossed paths often, but when they did, there was sure to be a fight. But always, always something interfered, and that girl was always with him, bravely standing up to horrible things that most humans would have ran from. When he thought of her, he thought that she was a fool, a brave fool, but a fool none the less.  
  
And then there was the time he had come upon Inuyasha, in the throes of his heat, trying to force himself on the girl. For her part, she had fought him as much as she could, but she had been no match for a hanyou, much less an undisciplined hanyou turned youkai. Tears had been in her eyes and he had smelled the sharp tang of fear upon her along with an undercurrent of anger.   
  
He could have left them - could have let Inuyasha spend his lust upon the girl, and then when he was spent and exhausted with the exertion of spilling his seed, he, Sesshoumaru would kill them both, taking the Tetsusaiga and ridding the world of at least two annoyances.  
  
But instead something snapped in him - it was the same when he had seen Rin lying upon the ground, her body ravaged by wolves, dead upon the road. This time, he felt an anger, a deep hatred for Inuyasha. He did not care for the girl, or what would later happen to her, but he would not allow this to happen. And so he stopped Inuyasha before he could take the girl. When he tossed him a far distance, Sesshoumaru had surveyed her. Her body was bleeding where Inuyasha had scratched her deeply with his claws and he saw her shoulder bleeding where he had 'marked' her as his. He did not notice the curves of her, or how pale her skin was against the red of the blood that ran down her body. No, he had been only filled with anger at Inuyasha's lust. He should have known that as undisciplined as the hanyou was, that he would have done something like this when his heat came upon him eventually. Didn't that girl know that? No, she was a stupid human, like all the rest.  
  
He had left her and even though his back was turned, he knew she had gotten up off the ground - an act that took some strength of will, he thought. In this age of frail women, most would have lain there and cried.   
  
But she had not.   
  
Now he wondered if that was because of the world she claimed she came from. Did they breed such as she or was she the exception?  
  
When he saw her again, he had noticed how much she had changed. She was a little older but not by much. Her body had filled out even more but she was not soft with fat or slack muscle. She still carried herself as she always had, but there had been something in her eyes and of course that was the hurt that Inuyasha had inflicted upon her. Her pain had not mattered to him, only the fact that the Tetsusaiga, the sword that his hanyou brother had helped to break in two, was suddenly whole and in her human hands.   
  
No, not human, but hanyou.  
  
Not hanyou, but something more than that.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed softly, his face expressionless. Yes, that one he had to kill - before she tried her witchery upon him. It wouldn't work of course, but it was better to do so before she became a hinderance. It had been in his plans anyway and it was not like he cared about her. No, that was not it at all. He was only keeping her here to unlock just how Tetsuiaga and Tensaiga worked as they did.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he made his decision. He would kill her now. Simple and clean. If Rin cried about it, she would get over it soon enough, then things would be as they were before. He would be merciful as he could be, a slash to the throat and then she would no longer be a problem...  
  
He, Sesshoumaru would not be shaken from his purpose now.   
  
****  
  
He had found her by her scent, but she was no longer in her room. Instead her scent led him to the bathouse. Sesshoumaru frowned. Was she not clean enough already? She smelled good as she was, surely she would scrub her skin off eventually.  
  
What did it matter? She would be dead in a matter of moments then she would be just an empty corpse.  
  
Silently he opened the wide doors and just as silently he shut them to, slipping into the room. Slowly he entered, already his hand was out, his claws extended. His eyes saw through the perpetual steam that came from the pool, but he could not see her nor hear her. She was here for he could smell her scent keenly. Moving closer to the pool, he saw something within the mist and knew it was her. She had her back towards him as she leaned against the wall of the pool. Sesshoumaru attuned himself to the sound of her breathing and his ears caught her steady even breathng, which meant that she was sleeping.  
  
Good. It would be better this way. A brief moment and then -   
  
No. wait. He did not wish to pollute the waters with her spilled blood. Damn humans, a nuisance even when they're dead. He could lift her out from where he was, and then slash her throat quickly, but no, that would not do.   
  
He supposed that he would have to go into the pool itself to get her. He could do so without disturbing her.  
  
Stripping himself of his kimono quickly and effeciently, Sesshoumaru stepped into the pool silently, the mist rising from the heated water already forming a layer of sheen upon his bare skin. His ever present tail trailed behind him, floating above the water, still fluffy despite the fact that he was in the water. Slowly he came to where she rested, her eyes shut and her mouth in a small smile of relaxation. He surveyed her face and found that on her cheek, a single stripe similar to his own was showing and that her ears had become just a hint pointy. Was she evolving even further than he had thought?  
  
It would not matter in a moment..  
  
Sesshoumaru reached for her and gently cradled her in his arms, her wet body feeling slick against his warm skin. He felt a tingling run through his body at the feel of her skin against his own and his pulse raced as she turned towards him with a tiny sigh, her breasts teasingly rubbing up against his chest.  
  
The youkai lord felt a wave of dizziness come over him and a heat grow within him. No, he had to hurry! Even now she was affecting him! Quickly carrying her out of the pool, he prepared to set her down when she softly moaned.  
  
Now, he could not stay his hand! His claws were at her throat as his eyes narrowed upon the pulse beating there.  
  
He felt a spot of blood appear on her throat where he was pressing one of his claws up against it. Now. Now! What was he waiting for! He would kill her now!   
  
NOW!  
  
"Sesshoumaru..hmmmm...." Kagome moaned softly, oblivious that she was once more on the brink of death. Her hand slipped across his smooth chest, and Sesshoumaru froze, his eyes wide with shock. His hand slipped away from her neck as the moment was lost.   
  
He was lost as his hand slipped up to her face and touched the stripe upon her cheek as she nuzzled against the warmth of his chest.   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was only aware that she had called his name, had trustingly nuzzled against him, even as he sought to rend her throat to ribbons and spill her life's blood. It was agony.  
  
"What have you done to me, Ka - go - me?" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath, lifting Kagome's chin with his free hand He kissed her then, feeling her respond to him instantly, her mouth opening for his own.   
  
Heat rose through Sesshoumaru in a rush and he knew he desired this miko-witch more than anything he had ever desired before in his life.  
  
"Hmmph?" Kagome was coming to wakefulness when suddenly her eyes flew open. She was kissing Sesshoumaru - again!  
  
And - and she was - they were - were -   
  
Naked!  
  
"UMPH! MUUUMPH!" Kagome wenched her head away as her eyes grew angry and afraid too.  
  
"What - what ARE you doing!" Kagome spat as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say a word, only looked into her eyes.  
  
"Put me down.." Kagome said, willing herself not to be afraid. He made her think of that night with Inuyasha, when he had nearly taken her in his demon form. But Sesshoumaru would not.  
  
"Put me down! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow.  
  
Kagome blushed with embarassment. Sesshoumaru was NOT Inuyasha. She wouldn't be able to control him that way. She had even tried that when Inuyasha had turned demon, but it had not worked at all.  
  
"S - sesshoumaru, please.." Kagome shivered with fear. Dear god, she didn't want to be raped and killed by him!  
  
"Do you truly believe that I, Sesshoumaru would lower myself to rape?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blinked and said bitterly, "You're a demon aren't you?"   
  
"Only weaker youkai, hanyous and human males would have to prove their dubious power that way. I, Sesshoumaru do not need to prove anything." He lifted his chin proudly and for a moment, he looked a little like Inuyasha and Kagome's heart turned over just a little. Sesshoumaru was proud, just like Inuyasha had been.  
  
"G - gomen.." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not respond to her apology, but his hand gently looped around her back as he stared into her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome could not quite read his face. There was emotion there, not his customary mask but she could not tell what it was. HIs face drew closer to hers and Kagome could only stare at him wide eyed.  
  
~His eyes..so - so golden..they look like Inuyasha's, when he would look at - .~  
  
~When he would look at Kikyou!~  
  
Kagome felt shock at that fact, even as Sesshoumaru kissed her gently, his full lips gently caressing her own, not forcing them, merely savoring them. Kagome felt herself drawn into that kiss and leaned her body against Sesshoumaru's even as he still stood, cradling her in his arms.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entwined into his long hair, registering the silky feel of it on her fingertips. Suddenly Sesshoumaru pulled away, his eyes staring into her own once more. His lips compressed as if he were in thought and to Kagome it seemed like he had decided something. Grazing his hand against her cheek once more, he actually smiled. It was not a smile that just anyone would see, but to Kagome, used to Sesshoumaru's neutral mask, it was a smile.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome felt the tension between them, but it was an odd tension - one that excited her deeply.   
  
Wordlessly, his very fluffy tail wrapped around them, covering her up. Kagome smiled, pleased at the gesture.  
  
~She looks like Rin whenever she is happy..Have I made her happy?~ Sesshoumaru thought with a sense of childlike wonder.   
  
Kagome did not speak as he carried her out of the steamy bathhouse. She knew where they were going and she did not stop him from taking her there.. 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Shippo and Kirara's...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Aiii, what about the fate of Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku? Well you're about to find out. Also, Miroku meets a familar baboon pelted enemy..This one is R for a few swear words and a naughty sentence or three.)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-One  
  
  
Shippo and Kirara's Quest/Inside The Shikon Shard  
  
  
Shippo had carried Kirara far away from the carnage, but he was still afraid. He hated to be alone and with Kirara injured, he did not know what to do. He knew he had to find Kagome, but how? He had no shard to direct him.   
  
It was then he smelled something - something familar.   
  
"K - kagome?" Shippo sniffed the air again, smelling that familar scent.  
  
"KAGO - MMEEEEE!!" The kitsume yelled shrilly, but there was no answer in the stillness of the night. Shippo jumped as he heard a sound nearby. Kanna'na might have sucked up all the youkai who had the shards, but that didn't mean that there weren't lesser youkai out there who would think nothing of eating him as a snack!  
  
"Rowr?" Shippo looked down at Kirara.   
  
"Yay! You're alive, Kirara!" Shippo was happy for at least this much. The demon cat got up and started to lick her wound carefully with her tongue. Shippo sat down next to her, seeking what little comfort she could give.  
  
"Sango..Miroku.." Shippo sighed. "They're in the Shikon no Tama shard and I've got to find Kagome! She was here - I think she was."  
  
The wind rustled through the trees, startling Shippo. Oh how he wished he were in Kaede-baba's house with a warm fire and food and Kagome singing to him!  
  
It was then that the youkai sprang into the air towards Shippo.  
  
"Aiiiieeeee!!" Shippo squeaked as too late, he saw the youkai.Suddenly Kirara had jumped into the path of the youkai, at her full size. Growling and hissing at the ugly creature, she attacked it, but the youkai backed away fearfully. Obviously this youkai was a weak one. Shippo quickly climbled up on Kirara's back, not wanting to waste any time.   
  
"Kirara! We've got to get out of here and find Kagome so she can save Miroku and Sango!"  
  
The demon-cat yowled, it's cry almost anguished. She swiped at the youkai and then she leaped up into the night sky. . Shippo felt a little bit of relief, feeling safer up on Kirara's back than down on the ground in the dark.   
  
"Kirara..are you all right?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
Kirara growled softly and Shippo knew that even if she wasn't all right, she'd do anything to save Sango.  
  
"We gotta go towards the West, Kirara..gotta find Kagome. I can smell her a little so maybe you can too!" Shippos leaned into Kiara's fur as he yawned. He shouldn't be sleepy at a time like this! He was their only hope and he had to prove his worth - prove -his - worth..  
  
Within moments the little kitsume fell into an exhausted sleep upon KIrara's back as she headed west.  
  
*****  
  
"Uhhhh...Sango.." Miroku mumbled as he came to. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes wide. "Sango!"   
  
He remembered what had happened - how Kanna'na had taken Sango's body and her soul and placed them inside the shard, sucking him in as well. He stood up on wobbly legs and looked around. The inside of the shard was lit, but it offererd Miroku little comfort. He could not tell just how much room there was and for all he knew Sango could be either a hands reach or a world away. Miroku's mouth tightened in a straight line. He would find Sango and that was that. He had to.  
  
*****  
  
It seemed that Miroku had been walking for hours but it seemed as if he were going nowhere. Inside the shard everything looked the same.   
  
"Kukuku, what's wrong, houshi? Have you lost something?"  
  
Naraku! Miroku knew that voice! He whirled around, ready to use the Air Void in his afflicted hand.   
  
Yes, there was that smiling bastard in his baboon pelt.  
  
Miroku exposed his palm and directed the Air Void towards Naraku. Suddenly Miroku heard the buzzing of insects and knew that Naraku's poisonous bees were near. No, he'd finish Naraku once and for all. After what Kanna'na had done to Sango, he had no real purpose but this moment.  
  
However, Naraku did not budge. Even his baboon pelt stayed in place. But one of the poisonous bees flew into Miroku's Air Void and he gasped, knowing full well the effects of the poison. Quickly he covered his hand, but it was too late.  
  
Miroku waited for the pain of the poison to begin.  
  
~Nothing is happening!~ Miroku thought as he glared at the still Naraku.  
  
"Surprised priest? They're but shadows of what they were. Too bad. You only needed one to kill you." Naraku said with a sly smile.  
  
"Where is Sango!" Miroku spat.  
  
"Ah, Sango, the youkai exterminator. She is somewhere within our little prison, houshi."  
  
"Tell me!" Miroku lauched himself at Naraku, only to find him gone. Naraku appeared directly behind him, and Miroku spun around once more to face his family's enemy.  
  
"Kukuku, you must have had one too many blows to your weak head, houshi! I am but a shadow here. You cannot do anything to me, nor can I do anything to you."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. He did not trust anything that came from Naraku, and yet he suspected that what he said was true. Since Kikyou split Naraku and the shards then it would be safe to say that pieces of him were in each shard, so the conclusion they had come to back in Kaede's hut had been the correct one.  
  
"Then we are at a truce." Miroku said evenly, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Truce?" Miroku could hear the derision in Naraku's voice. "Perhaps if you assist me in defeating Onigumo, I will - " He paused, "Remove the Air Void from your hand."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as Naraku chuckled.  
  
"I only gave it to your grandfather because I thought it would be amusing since he was a man so bent on getting into every hole, I thought I'd give him his own!" Naraku's eyes were spiteful.  
  
"Bastard from hell!" Miroku growled.  
  
"Kukuku, reduced to name calling? I AM a bastard and if I had had my way, hell would have been considered a paradise! But that is neither here nor there, priest. Onigumo surprised me, oh yes he did. I sought to rid myself of his weak human heart, his weak human lusts and instead he seeks to do Naraku in." Naruku frowned. "Help me defeat Onigumo and I vow that your Air Void will cease to exist in you. You'll be able to have your Sango and make as many disgusting little human brats as you please. I certainly won't stop you."  
  
"You think I'm a fool, Naraku?" Miroku asked. "I know your promises - they are laced with poison, filled with half-truths and lies. No, I won't help you, even if it means your curse stays on me. It's not worth it."  
  
"Sango is not worth it?" Naraku smiled as he took something out of his pouch. In his hand was a small glowing white ball.  
  
"No.." Miroku blanched.  
  
"Pretty little thing isn't it?" Naruku tossed the ball back and forth hand to hand. "Souls are such interesting things, aren't they?"  
  
"You can't harm her here." Miroku took a step closer.  
  
"Perhaps not, but then I could be lying about everything couldn't I?" Naraku grinned evily.  
  
Damn him! Damn him! Miroku wanted to kill him, wanted to tear him from limb to limb. Naraku was the one being he hated in all the world and here he was, taunting him with Sango's soul.  
  
Sango's soul - wait..  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and began to chant softly. Naraku scowled.   
  
"Just what are you doing, priest? Now is not the time for futile prayers. Come, fight for Sango's soul - or better yet, join me. Join me and we shall best Onigumo, that common thief."  
  
Miroku kept chanting and the glowing white ball that consisted of Sango's soul drifted to him. Naraku made a grab for it, but it floated through his hands, since after all, he had less substance than Sango's soul.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and saw Sango's soul move towards him. He smiled. "Come, Sango..come to me.." Miroku spread out his hands as Naraku watched.  
  
Sango's soul halted just short of Miroku's face and then a bright light covered Miroku's body as her soul entered his body. Miroku gasped, unseeing as he felt Sango within him.  
  
"What an interesting trick, houshi.." Naraku smiled faintly. "But you have to find her body quickly, two differing souls cannot inhabit a human body and survive very long before madness takes place.."  
  
Miroku did not waste any time. He had to find Sango's body within this shard before it was too late.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt a nudging inside him.   
  
~Sango, can you help me?~   
  
~There..there! Go in that direction - to the right. I sense it..Houshi-sama I am afraid..~  
  
~We are together that is what matters..~ Mirouki replied to the voice that he heard faintly within him. ~Together we will find your body, Sango and find a way out of this shard. I swear this.~  
  
So Miroku headed in the direction where Sango told him to go.. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - Entwined Lovers/Jak...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. LEMON chapter people! Yep, Sess and Kagome at last! Oh and some evil is afoot with Jaken and the Shikon shard he has hidden. And WILL the author EVER finish this damn thing? R/NC-17, for sexual situations, language, etc.)  
  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Two  
  
  
Entwined Lovers/Jaken Posessed  
  
  
Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to think, nor did he ask what insanity had posessed him, he only carried Kagome to his chambers, aware of her warmth against him, and of her heart beating rapidly against his chest.  
  
Once they were inside, and the world beyond was locked out, Sesshoumaru gently placed her down upon the large futon that comprised of his bed, taking care to unwind his tail from around her first. Instantly Kagome missed the warmth and the security of it, and she flushed as the youkai prince simply gazed at her silently.  
  
"N - nani?" Kagome felt flustered. Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe she should change hers before it was too late. Wordlessly, he leaned down to kiss her, his lips parting her own, his tongue exploring the sweetness of her mouth. Kagome responded in kind, already feeling herself swept into his heady kiss. No one had ever touched her senses in this way before, not even Inuyasha, although if it had not been for his love for Kikyou, perhaps they would have -   
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly pulled back, staring into her eyes as Kagome saw - jealousy within them? Surely not.  
  
"There will be only the two of this night, miko.." Sesshoumaru murmured as he stroked her cheek and then kissed her again. This time he used less restraint upon his part, and the thoughts she had had of Inuyasha flew away, only to center upon Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
He pulled away again, much to her disappointment, only to gaze at her once more. Kagome felt herself flush and moved her hands to cover herself, but the youkai lord would not have it. He grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away.  
  
"Do not hide yourself from this Sesshoumaru - not now.." Kagome saw his golden eyes travel the length of her body slowly, the desire plain in his eyes now. He let go of her wrists and let his hands cup the sides of her face as he stared at her some more. Slowly he drew them downward to her neck, her shoulders and then stopping as he cupped her breasts, feeling them swell with his touch. Kagome gasped with the sensation of heat coming from his hands and inwardly arched against him as he slowly caressed and squeezed. Oh no, this was no wild rape, it was instead some sort of torture.  
  
Yes, that was it. Only Sesshoumaru could find a way to torture her this way!  
  
~She is beautiful this way..~ Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed at her and watched just how she responded so eagerly to him already. He kissed Kagome again, unable to express the feelings that were within him now. They had not even begun and yet he was overwhelmed and overcome by her very presence.   
  
Sesshoumaru slid on top of Kagome, his body crouched above hers as his hands started to explore her further. He kept kissing her, sliding his lips against the heated skin of her flesh. She even tasted good - sweet, delicate and heady like wine.   
  
Kagome was unsure of herself at first, but she decided to let instinct guide her this time, instead of thinking about it so much. She found her clawed hands on Sesshoumaru's back, gently exploring the play of his muscles and the smooth heat of his skin against her fingertips.  
  
~He's like some angel..a bad boy angel..~ Kagome sighed soflty as Sesshoumaru kissed her neck, making her shudder delightfully. Her long legs spread just a little to adjust to his being on top of her, but although Sesshoumaru noticed that, he did not wish to rush through this.   
  
~Why am I doing this?~ Sesshoumaru asked himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of her white hair as he slowly traced her slightly pointed ear with the tip of his tongue. She turned her head towards him and Sesshoumaru hungrily kissed her, as she looped her arms around him.  
  
"Ka - gome..." Sesshoumaru growled out softly as Kagome moved sensuously underneath him. If she kept that up, he would not be patient much longer. As for Kagome, she could feel his obvious arousal upon her thigh, and knew that she wanted Sesshoumaru more than anything she had ever wanted before. Was it only lust that fueled her desire? Kagome did not think so. There was just something about Sesshoumaru, something hidden, something deep within that he never showed to anyone, not even to himself. He did have a heart. It was just buried deep within him like a treasure - a treasure she wanted to find.  
  
And then all thoughts of treasure and the like were swept out of Kagome's mind as she felt Sesshoumaru lips kissing down her body, his tongue lightly darting out from time to time. For a time he focused on her breasts, which drove Kagome crazy but it was obviously that Sesshoumaru liked them very much.   
When he reached her belly button, he swirled his tongue against it, making Kagome wriggle and squirm, since she was ticklish. Kagome could have sworn she felt the youkai-lord smile against her skin, but she wasn't sure at all, since his next move left her breathless.   
  
He had reached the center of her, and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as he did so. Sesshoumaru held her down forcibly by her hips as he mercilessly tortured her once more with his mouth, causing Kagome to grasp his hair. Oh god, she was building up to something and he was causing it and if he didn't stop she'd go - oh god, don't stop! don't stop!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she started to shudder deliciously. So close now, so close and then -  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away just at the last moment, causing Kagome's eyes to snap open. What - what was the deal with that? She had no time to reflect on that for suddenly, he was on her again, his hands roaming about and his mouth against hers once more. Pulling up quickly , he positioned himself between her legs, his eyes filled with a sort of fire within them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please.." Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders. She could feel the pulse of him and it seemed to match her own raging desire.  
  
"Hai..." Sesshoumaru said softly, rocking against her slowly, preparing her for him.   
  
And then a flair of pain as Sesshoumaru pushed into her deeply, their bodies connected. Kagome cried out softly as Sesshoumaru bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder, growling deeply in his throat, even as he buried himself within her confines. A tear raced down Kagome's cheek, memories of that night with Inuyasha coming back to her in a rush.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew by her smell that she was in pain and that her thoughts were elsewhere. He would not have that. Gently with his tongue he soothed the bite he had made and then pulled away, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh.." Sesshoumaru murmured, kissing her forehead as he started to rock against his lover, wanting her to get used to him fully. He used his tail to distract her a little, almost playfully using the tip against her breasts as he pulled back to watch her surprise. Yes, his fluffy tail did have it's many uses..  
  
And suddenly the pain was gone, replaced by a delicious friction. Kagome's body had naturally adjusted to Sesshoumaru's length and now Kagome could enjoy the experience. Feeling the heat once more, she started to move with Sesshoumaru, groaning and growling against him, her hands caressing his lean body. When they kissed, Kagome could not get enough of him, nor he of her, for they moved in time with each other, building up to the enevitable. Their desperation became wilder, their youkai blood rising to a fevered pitch, and yet both the youkai-lord and Kagome knew that this was not mere sex that they were having at all. It was something else altogether.  
  
Was this - love?  
  
Snarling against her throat, Sesshoumaru increased his pace, wanting to hear Kagome's cry of surrender to him. He felt her scratches on his back and growled when she bit his lower lip, lost in the pleasure that he was giving her. She, too gave him the sweetest of pleasures. Come what may, they would both know that he had been the first to change her into a woman.   
  
And if he had his way, he, Sesshoumaru would be her one and only. He had decided that instantly. The thought of another with her drove him to bind her fully to him. He wanted more than her body. He wanted her thoughts, her soul, her very being.   
  
"Sess - hou - maru..." Kagome's eyes widened. Oh - god. It was happening again, only this time it was stronger and it felt wonderous to be connected together like this.  
  
His eyes flashed and Kagome saw the hint of red in them, but at that point she didn't care. She wanted - wanted -   
  
Kagome cried out as with surprising strength, she pulled Sesshoumaru down against her, her orgasm intense as her muscles tightened around him. She could not see for it was if a blindling light of sensation had overwhelmed her. She was aware of Sesshoumaru growling against her throat, his movements hard and fast now. Kagome didn't mind it - she gloried in it, encouraging him with her own movements, until finally he tensed above her, his hands convulsively gripping her hips as he spilled himself within her, her name a growl in his throat.  
  
And then all was still, except for their ragged breathing as they held each other close. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru move away and she whimpered just a little, not wishing to break the spell of their closeness. But all he did was roll them over to where they lay on their sides.  
  
"Hmmm.." Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru's arms looped around her waist. The youkai pulled his leg over hers and his fluffy tail swished over them as it draped across Kagome's legs, effectively imprisoning her against Sesshoumaru.  
  
It was over but Sesshoumaru felt no desire to leave her. He could not define the feeling he felt right now, but it felt good to hold her so close and to know that she was his. And her scent - it was hers and it was his too, mingled together. Gently he nuzzled against her neck, inhailing her scent and just enjoying the peace and contentment that he felt.  
  
Kagome only rested, but she too, felt an inner peace. Her heart did not feel like a cold stone and for once the thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha did not hurt her so much. But what was Sesshoumaru thinking? Was this just sex for him? Was he using her? Worried, she somehow was able to twist around in his arms and she stared up into his face.   
  
~His eyes - they're so different..~ Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru looked into her face.  
  
~She wonders..~ Sesshoumaru thought. ~And I wonder too..~  
  
He softly kissed her.  
  
"You are mine, Kagome." He said softly, his lips against hers.  
  
"Hai." Kagome was unsure what to make of that.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, am yours.." He whispered in her ear and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"N - nani?" Did he really mean what he said?  
  
"Kagome..." His voice was low with some kind of unexpressed emotion. He felt as if she could rip his heart away in an instant, and he hated it, even as he acknowledged that fact.  
  
~He - he loves me?~ Kagome felt stunned. He had not said that, but something in his tone told her.  
  
"Sess-chan, it is all right.." Kagome smiled. "This - Kagome is yours too.."   
  
His eyes suddenly seemed filled with a smouldering fire. This woman, this maddening, infuriating woman with her eyes that seemed to see the depths of him was his! He felt triumph within him as he thought what a fool his half-brother had truly been.   
  
He felt a sobering thought that HE had nearly been a fool himself, nearly eradicating Kagome in the process. But she was his and no one else would have her. Not his mate.  
  
Not his mate..his mate. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened inperceptively.  
  
The youkai-lord felt something within him flare like a fire from within and he suddenly knew what it was. It was something that had not been felt in the longest of times.  
  
It was joy.  
  
They kissed, and once again ventured into that world where they only existed for each other...  
  
****  
  
~Jaken-saaaa-maaaa..~ Jaken restless sleep was being disturbed and the toad demon awakened.   
  
~Damned human girl! If she is in here, I'll - ~ Jaken scowled. It was not yet morning yet.  
  
~Jaken-saaaa-maaa..it is I...~ The voice in his head murmured and Jaken knew full well just where the voice was coming from. The toad youkai got up, ignoring the popping of his bone-joints and went to the hiding place where he had hidden the small white baboon pouch. Looking about fearfully he opened the pouch and out spilled the two fused shards in the palm of his hand.  
  
~Soon, it will be time, Jaken..~  
  
"Hai.." Jaken grunted, his senses smelling something - something odd in the air.  
  
~Jaken-sama?~ The voice asked, sensing Jaken's inattention.  
  
"A - a - awk..." Jaken suddenly realized just what that scent was!  
  
~Answer me, Jaken!~  
  
"It - " Jaken started to say. "Sesshoumaru-sama and - and that - that - woman! They have lain together!"  
  
~WHAT?~ The voice in his mind screamed, throwing Jaken across the room.  
  
"Ow.." Jaken grimaced, although he was used to such knocks. Mainly he was angry and upset. His master had taken the human to his bed and what was worse, Jaken smelled no blood - not spilled blood anyway. She was still alive!  
  
~He will die for touching what is mine..~ The voice seethed.  
  
~Stupid human heart..stupid Onigumo..you should have let me..~ Jaken heard another voice.  
  
~SHUT UP! I am free of you! Part of me is outside and you, baboon-head, are - ~  
  
Jaken grasped his head. "Stop it!"   
  
The voices stopped abruptly and Jaken was relieved, although this did not help his anger any. Jaken looked down at the glowing shards. He knew what he could do with them if he wanted to. He could place them within his own body, make himself so strong that he could easily snap the necks of both Rin and that damnable bitch-whore, Kagome. Oh he could feel the bones breaking under his grasp now, the skin giving way to blood and tissues and then the bone itself, snapping, breaking.  
  
Yes, he could snap their heads off, adorn the staff of heads with them easily. Jaken's eyes were glazed over with a sort of bloodlust as he stared at the Shikon he held.  
  
~Jaken-sama..~  
  
"Eh..?" Jaken was startled out of his imagination by the voice.  
  
~You will have greater power than what these fused shards can give you..~  
  
"Humph.." Jaken scowled. "The humans should die this night! I was sworn by Sesshoumaru-sama's lord father to guide his son - I have failed too long in this task!"  
  
~Ah but he would protect the miko-incarnate and these shards will not give you the strength you need to defeat the youkai-lord himself.~  
  
He, Jaken, defeat Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
"I do not want to do that - only rid our home of these humans!" Jaken gripped the fused shards in his hand, the need to spill some blood apparent even a youkai such as himself.  
  
~It would be a defeat only to bring about his salvation, Jaken-sama, not a defeat to kill him. The child will die soon enough and the woman - ~  
  
Jaken grinned viciously. "I will break her neck and lop her head off her shoulders! I will throw her body out for the youkai to feast upon!"  
  
~No..~  
  
"What? You can't tell Jaken what to do, you stupid shard! You're but a jewel to be used by those who have the will to use it! I, Jaken have that will!"  
  
The voice within chuckled. ~It seems you are not immune to the power of the Shikon no Tama, Jaken-sama!~ A glow came from the fused shard he held in his hand and suddenly a glow surrounded Jaken's body as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"A - A - A - a - awww - awkkkkk!" Jaken was frozen in place, the pain more unbearable than what Sesshoumaru-sama had ever given him. He tried to drop the piece of the Shikon but found he could not. After about a minute or an eternity, the pain stopped, and Jaken collasped on the floor, shaking.  
  
~You will do as I say, Jaken-sama. Do not contradict me..~  
  
"H - hai.." Jaken slowly got up, his legs shaking.  
  
~Do as I say, and you will benifit your lord..He will - respect you once more when it is you who have saved him from his odious fate.~  
  
"But the woman.." Jaken scowled. "Sesshoumaru-sama is in danger of following in his lord-father's footsteps!"  
  
~The miko-incarnate..you will not harm her, Jaken. She will be - taken care of, never fear. You shall take care of Rin when the time comes, but not before. Too soon and you will bring down suspicion.~  
  
"Hai.." Jaken murmured.  
  
~Do not worry, Jaken-sama..the rest of the Shikon is on it's way..~ The voice chuckled. ~And soon everyone shall get what they so richly deserve..~  
  
Jaken felt a chill come over him at those words. Somehow they carried an undertone of evil within them, something dark and sinister. He looked at the fused shards in his hand and his bulbous eyes gleamed.  
  
"Foolishness.." Jaken muttered, now able to place the piece back into it's small resting place. He put the bag back into it's hiding place, and once more went back to settle into sleep.  
  
The toad youkai was lulled to sleep by imagining Rin's fading eyes as he squeezed the life-force out of her... 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - In the Light of D...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. This chapter is a mixed bag of goodies, touching on just about everyone but the baddies.::sigh:: this has got to be the longest Inuyasha fic around. And the funny thing is, I don't set out to write 22 damn chapters and counting! Still, thank you for all your reviews, they are appreciated!)  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Three  
  
In The Light of Day  
  
Daylight brought a new freshness to everything..at least that's what Kagome thought as she saw the hint of sunlight through the windows. She smiled, a flush covering her entire body as she thought of the night before. Had it been a dream?  
  
Oh no, it had not. Definitely not at all. The funny thing was that Sesshoumaru had kept her up the rest of the time - delightfully so - and she wasn't a bit tired. Kagome looked at her clawed hands. She had expected them to disappear once dawn came but they did not. Her hair had turned back to black though, except for two long strands that framed her face. They were a stark silvery-white in color.  
  
She remembered her shock when Sesshoumaru had taken her back to the bathouse where they could clean up, and she happened to see her reflection upon the water. There upon her forehead was a small crescent moon - like Sesshoumaru's. She remembered touching where he had bitten her, and he only touched her chin with his fingertips, his eyes solemn.  
  
"It means that you are truly mine.." Sesshoumaru murmured. To Kagome he actually sounded - happy. They bathed, resisting the temptation to couple again - Kagome found that her appetites were much stronger now - and when they finished bathing, they dressed. Sesshoumaru had brought her back to her own room, kissed her softly and then left without any explanation at all.  
  
And yet, Kagome was troubled. In being Sesshoumaru's, did that mean that he would shut her away here like many females were here in this age? She knew that she couldn't live that way and in the very short time since they became lovers, Kagome knew he was possessive. She would always be considered as his, as Inuyasha had considered Kikyou his. There was something touching to that she supposed, but Kagome knew that she would not be able to be a simpering little doll for him, no matter how much she cared for him. The most troubling question for her too was if she could ever go home again? Would he allow that?  
  
Good lord, she was already thinking about what he would allow or not allow! She was her own person, not his slave or his servant. She would find a way to go back home sooner or later. Probably she collected the Shikon shards again and they became complete, it'd knock her back home somehow.  
  
The thing was, did she really want to go back home to stay? And what about her condition? Myoga had said that the blood within her wouldn't just disappear, it would only grow stronger. And Inuyasha - he had been centuries old..how long would she live? Even if she were able to mask the fact that she wasn't strictly human, would she have to pretend to age like other people and then pretend to die, only to start over again, watching new friends die?  
  
In truth, she would not mind staying here with Sesshoumaru. She enjoyed the modern convieniences immensely, but there was something about this place that called to her. Even when times got rough before, when Kagome wanted to just go back home and be normal again, always this place called to her once more. It hadn't been just Inuiyasha or just gathering the Shikon shards, it had been more than that.  
  
This place was becoming her home more than her modern world..  
  
****  
  
Kagome and Rin ate their breakfast while Sesshoumaru watched them with a slightly bored expression on his face. Kagome would sometimes look at him but Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive as usual Kagome settled herself in for a somewhat quiet breakfast with Rin chattering away about something or other.   
  
"You will show me how you worked the Tetsusaiga and the Tetsusaiga together after you finish your meal, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said abruptly.   
  
~No good morning, Kagome, no anything?~ Kagome thought incredulously. Maybe he had lied to her, maybe she had read things that weren't there at all. Her eyes narrowed. That had been all he wanted from her to begin with - the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"So..you thought by seducing me you could get the Tetsusaiga, right?" Kagome accused. Rin looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes.  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything." Sesshoumaru said. "And I would appreciate if you did not discuss such a thing in front of Rin."  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome felt herself grow hot with anger. She was sure of it now. Dammit, she had been used! Oh what a fool she had been!  
  
Rin just looked worried. Kagome had been so happy earlier.   
  
"You are agitated." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Damn right I am.." Kagome glared at him. "Everything you did was to get the Tetsusaiga. You thought once you bedded me, I'd just give it to you right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. Rin did not need to hear all this.  
  
"Rin, go get Jaken to take you outside."  
  
"But - "   
  
"Now." Sesshoumaru said shortly.  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama." The child obediently got up but kept looking in their direction. She knew better than to contradict Sesshoumaru-sama, but she didn't like the thought of Kagome and Sesshoumaru being mad at each other.  
  
"You will desist from mentioning that in front of Rin. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru suddenly towered over Kagome and she leaped up quickly, facing him down.  
  
"Mentioning what? Oh, yes the fact that you seduced me right?"  
  
"You did not protest as I recall." Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
"How could I?" Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. She would not cry in front of this bastard.  
  
"You act as if I raped you, when it was your doing all along.."  
  
"MY doing? MY doing?" Kagome's voice raised up a notch. "You're blaming ME?"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru do not easily succumb to the weak desires of flesh.." He crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
Kagome gasped. So he considered it a weakness did he? She had been wrong about him. So very wrong. That was it. She was taking the Tetsusaiga to find it's real master and look for the Shikon shards. Then she'd go home if she could. If she could not, well the world was a big place in this time. There were no communication satellites, no cars, planes or anything like that. She could just disappear where no one would find her.  
  
"Then you can go straight to hell, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome eyes showed her hurt and anger. "It's time I left your dubious protection and go back to my true mission of finding the Shikon shards and finding the master of Tetsusaiga!"   
  
She spun on her heel, uncaring if he followed her or not. He would not stop her.  
  
****  
  
Miroku saw Sango's body, floating free just where her soul had told him it would be. Already she was pale and he wondered if her body would be able to take her soul back.  
  
Chanting as he stretched his arms out, he closed his eyes. Slowly he felt Sango's soul draw out of him as he opened his eyes. A flash of light blinded his eyes temporarily as Sango's soul entered her body and she cried out as she dropped to the ground. Miroku came to her and quickly embraced her, praying that she was all right.   
  
Sango looked up at Miroku and said, "Houshi?"  
  
"Yes, Sango-chan?"  
  
"I thought you were a hentai before but now.." Her eyes looked luminous.   
  
Miroku smiled. Their souls did occupy the same space. Perhaps now she would -   
  
WHAP!  
  
"Ow!" Miroku was on the ground, since Sango's slap was pretty hard - and unexpected.  
  
"That's for all those thoughts you had about me! The nerve!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Gah.." Miroku sat up and then Sango kissed him on the cheek. Miroku blinked.  
  
"That's for your worrying over me, Housh-sama.." Sango helped Miroku up.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango?" ~She must be if she hit me like that..~ Miroku frowned.  
  
"I - " Sango frowned. "I think so, although for awhile it was bad. I felt like I was in something so - so - "  
  
"Evil?" Miroku asked. "Naraku had you."  
  
Sango looked shocked. "Naraku's here?" Where was her Hiraikotsu?  
  
"He is, but not all of him." Miroku frowned. "It's part of him within this shard. He's imprisoned in it as we are."  
  
Sango's eyes looked stormy. "Still we could kill him off easily couldn't we?"  
  
"No, he cannot harm us nor we him." Miroku said. "He seems to be at odds with Onigumo though."  
  
"But isn't Onigumo here?" Sango frowned as she looked about the glittering walls of the shard.  
  
"I think so but it seems that it is he who is manipulating events using much of what Naraku had used before."  
  
"Onigumo WAS a thief." Sango said thoughtfully. "It would make sense."  
  
"It is about the only thing that does right now, Sango." Miroku shook his head. "I only pray that Shippo - "  
  
"Kirara!" Sango cried out.  
  
"She's with Shippo, Sango. They got away I hope. I told Shippo to find Kagome."  
  
Sango looked somewhat relieved. "I hope they do. I think she'll be our only hope."  
  
*****  
  
"Jaken-saaaama!" Rin called out into the empty halls. "Sess-chan says you have to take me outside!"  
  
The halls were silent, which was odd to Rin, since usually Jaken was after her for something or other. Wandering about, Rin came across Kagome's room and brightened up. Maybe Kagome was back in her room and Sesshoumaru-sama was kissing her again. That would be nice - nicer than them fighting. She knew that it wasn't nice to enter rooms, but in this case -   
  
"Kagome?" Rin entered the room.  
  
*****  
It hadn't taken Jaken long to find the Shikon shard that had been in Kagome's pack. When he plucked it out, he stared at it entranced by it's dark fire.  
  
"Jaken-sama! What are you doing in Kagome's room?" A small voice piped up.  
  
Jaken whirled around, anger in his eyes at who he saw. He picked up his staff of heads and branished it at the child.  
  
"Get OUT, you insufferable human before I bash your head in like a rotten melon!" Jaken growled, his eyes blazing out of his head. Rin's eyes widened, for she had never seen Jaken this way. He stepped towards her, malice in his heart and Rin backed away. Suddenly she spun and ran as fast as she could. She would go outside and hide in the field next to the castle, that's what she'd do. Surely Sesshoumaru-sama or Kagome would come looking for her soon.  
  
Jaken placed the Shikon shard in the small pouch he always kept with him and the Shikon flared as it merged with the new shard. Jaken smiled as he thought of what was to come. He had nearly lost his temper with the brat, but he knew it was too soon.   
His ears picked up some noise and the toad youkai grinned with satisfaction. So the hanyou-miko was screeching at the top of her lungs again, was she? Good. That meant that Sesshoumaru-sama would have her torn to bits soon enough. All that would leave would be the brat.   
  
Securing the small bag once more, Jaken left Kagome's room, a lightness to his step. 


	24. Chapter Twnety-Four - Reconciled/Rin and...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Okies, I'm going to attempt to get all this tied together before this thing hits 30 chapters. And yes, I have writen a 30 chapter ficcie before, yiii! Cross your fingers and hope I can be coherent. Oh, and also I did notice a mistake I made in earlier chapters regarding the sword that Sess-chan had made from the Goshinki - calling it the Goshinki when it's actually another name. For you IY purists, I apologize.)  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Four  
  
Reconciled/Rin and Myoga's Discovery!  
  
Kagome knew something was wrong the instant she entered her room. Narrowing her eyes, she went to her backpack and rummaged through it.   
  
Her Shikon shard was missing! In a panic she looked everywhere, but it wasn't there. She couldn't even sense it anywhere.   
  
Sesshoumaru. He must have taken it! Just then he appeared, his eyes focused on Kagome. She flew into him in a rage.   
  
"Give me back the Shikon shard, you asshole.." Kagome seethed.  
  
"You will not use that sort of language to refer to me, wench.." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I want the damn shard now!" Kagome didn't care if he was offended.  
  
"I have no use for an insipid jewel, bitch.." Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. She was definitely pissing him off. After last night he would have thought she would be more docile.  
  
But then he found that he didn't like the idea of Kagome being docile at all...  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome backed away, trying to jerk away from him. Even now she felt that weakening pull towards the youkai-lord and she hated herself for it.  
  
"I shall touch you whenever I wish.." Sesshoumaru said coolly, his face not betraying what he felt, which was a mixture of anger and confusion. Before Kagome could say another word, Sesshoumaru brought her forcibly against him and kissed her hard. Kagome hit and kicked at him, but Sesshoumaru would not budge. Finally he pulled away from her mouth and said, "If I wanted the Tetsusaiga, I would have taken it from you, along with your precious shard. I wouldn't go to the trouble of bedding you for it. I, Sesshoumaru, believe in being direct."  
  
Kagome blinked with surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He was not sure of how to proceed. He was used to his word being obeyed and that was all. Taking others into consideration was new to him. Rin had been and still was, sort of a training ground for him. Kagome was the equivalent of boot camp.  
  
"I said that I was yours, Kagome. Does that not have meaning in your time?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"But do you - love me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Love does not exist for a youkai." Sesshoumaru said as he watched her expression. "But the giving of oneself to another is a rare thing - a precious thing. Do you understand my meaning?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping the hell that she did. Explaining things like this was not his forte.  
  
"I - think so." Kagome touched his cheek with her hand. "I'm - sorry, Sesshoumaru. It - was wrong of me to accuse you so. I was just - scared."  
  
"You did not seem so before."  
  
"That was because - " Kagome paused. "You made me feel secure, loved, wanted and needed. I felt - I never felt the way that way before with anyone else before. You made me feel as if I were the only one." She whispered softly.   
  
"Not even with - " Sesshoumaru did not even want to mention his name.  
  
"Inuyasha? I - " Kagome drew a ragged breath. "I loved him but it always felt as if a shadow was over everything. Kikyou's shadow. I looked like her and I sometimes felt as if I were some shadow of hers, not wanted because I was Kagome, but because I looked like Kikyou, and was even her reincarnation. But I wanted - I wanted to be loved because I was Kagome."  
  
"I cannot say the words that would please you, Kagome. That is not my way." Sesshoumaru said. "But I can show you.." He kissed her gently, catching her lower lip with his teeth, nibbling on it. Kagome felt a sharp pitch of desire rise within her.  
  
~God, what has happened to me?~ Kagome thought wildly. ~I've turned into a sex maniac!~  
  
She pulled away, her eyes darkening. Sesshoumaru could see the desire in them, and he was sorely tempted to make amends in a very delightful way. But it was not seemly - at least not right now.  
  
"Come. I have something for you." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"For me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome said, "Wait! The Shikon shard! If you didn't take it, who did?"  
  
"We will find it. Now come with me."   
  
Kagome looked worried. Someone had the Shikon shard. She just knew it. It was then she remembered something.  
  
~Jaken..I could have sworn I sensed two Shikon shards on him..~ Kagome thought as she followed Sesshoumaru. Yes, she was sure of what she sensed then, but how could he had them once but then not have them? She knew that little toad was not that careless enough to lose them. Somehow though she had sensed them and then suddenly they were not there as if they disappeared into thin air.  
  
She would definitely corner Jaken on that. If he had them, she get them away from him.  
  
*****  
  
Myoga was outside, and he had just feasted on a delicious meal of - well he had feasted anyway. The demon flea was quite sated and fat - so much so that he could not avoid the running feet of the little girl.  
  
SQUISH!  
  
"Oiiiii..." Myoga groaned. Surely it was his fate to live a long life and to always be squished like a pancake.  
  
Rin stopped short and looked around. What was that? It was then she spotted Myoga. She recognized the flea and squealed with delight. Myoga was funny. Rin had already shook the fearsome image of Jaken out of her mind. She was outside now and no Jaken to bop her over the head with his nasty stick!  
  
"Hi, Myoga-jiin!" Rin picked up the flattened old flea and he popped back to his usual round shape. Rin placed him on her shoulder as the flea dusted himself.  
  
"Greetings, Rin-chan.." Myoga bowed.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Myoga. Wanna help me pick flowers for Kagome and Sess-chan?"  
  
"Hm.." Myoga stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "I am afraid this old flea can't help you with that, child."  
  
Rin giggled. "I forgot. Let's go!" In a burst of energy, the child ran and Myoga nearly fell off.  
  
"This Myoga - he's getting too old for such swift starts!" Myoga clung to Rin's hair.  
  
They picked flowers for awhile - well at least Rin did - as Myoga kept a sharp eye out for danger. Myoga was quite good as self preservation.  
  
It was then that Rin saw something on the far side of the field. It was something - furry and it looked like a little tail sticking up. Rin became excited. Maybe it was a pet she could take to show Sess-chan! But then Rin became a little scared. What if it was a wolf? She did not like wolves. They were the only things that she was scared of.  
  
"Rin-chan. What is wrong?" Myoga asked.  
  
"I see something - over there." Rin pointed.  
  
"Hmmmmm.." Myoga hopped off Rin's shoulder. Cautiously the old flea made his way over to the furry tail that was sticking up. Something about that tail looked awfully familar. It was definitely a fox tail - at least that was what Myoga thought. He hopped a little closer and saw -   
  
"Shippo-chan!" Myoga exclaimed. And there was Kirara, Sango's pet. But where was Sango and the monk, Miroku? He looked at Shippo and Kirara and came to the conclusion that they were exhausted. The little flea hopped back to Rin and said, "It is all right, Rin-chan. Come!"   
  
Rin went over and squealed with delight at the unconscious little kitsume and the demon-cat.   
  
"They're so CUTE and FLUFFY!! Just like Sess-chan!" Rin was smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"We need to let Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome know that they're here, Rin-chan. They're her friends and they may be hurt."   
  
"S'okay! Rin carefully picked up both the little kitsume and Kirara with both hands. lying them upon her shoulder. Racing back to the castle, she went in search of Sesshoumaru and Kagome..  
  
****  
  
"These were your mother's?" Kagome frowned slightly as Sesshoumaru showed her the quiver filled with arrows and the magnificent bow that was within it.  
  
"Hai. She was a great warrior in her own right. Although she could use a sword, her preferred weapon was the bow - at least that is what my father told me." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"And you want to give these to me.." Kagome looked at them with wonder.  
  
"They are of little use to me." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
~Well he makes me feel good..~ Kagome smirked.  
  
"And they were my mother's.." Sesshoumaru added. "If you wish them, they are yours."  
  
Somehow Kagome was able to read the true meaning behind his words - that he was giving them to her because they were his mother's. He had loved his mother and she supposed that to him he was honoring HER, Kagome, by giving them to her.  
  
"I'm honored." Kagome said with a slight smile. "They are beautiful, Sess-chan.." She took the quiver and placed it on her back. Although it had been made for a demoness, it fit Kagome perfectly. She took the bow and tested it with her hand. The balance was perfect. She did not know what kind of material it was made from, but she knew it had to be rare indeed.  
  
Evidently he was pleased that she liked his gift, for a slight smiled crossed his face, reaching his golden eyes.   
  
"I suppose you would like to try them out." Sesshoumaru said offhandedly.  
  
"I suppose you would like to see about the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga together, too?" Kagome teasingly asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged elegantly. "Always you place words upon my lips that I've never spoken."  
  
"Hah. I'm right. Don't mess with me, fluff boy.." Kagome playfully ruffled the fur on his looped around tail. "I'm psychic."  
  
"What is this - psychic?" Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not like the unfamilar words that she used sometimes since they appeared to leave him at a disadvantage. Being called 'fluff boy', he would allow to pass as long as she did not do so around others.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice cut into the momentary silence. Kagome gasped as she saw what the little girl was holding in her arms.  
  
"Kirara! Shippo!" Kagome carefully placed the quiver off of her shoulder and reached for the two.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. This was no longer the castle of the youkai-lord, Sesshoumaru, but a damn menangerie! 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - Maritsuko the Shap...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. A/N: I'm starting to believe that Sess-chan is the one who is trying to prolong this fic to epic proportions.  
Sess-chan: I am not and besides nothing less than an epic would suit the great Sesshoumaru.   
See, when they start talking to you that's the time to run! Well okay, not Sess-chan, Jaken, yes - after you beat the holy heck out of him. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Jaken will snap out of his hatred soon enough and his loyalty to Sesshoumaru will win out in the end. And another note- Kagome's school uniform is mentioned - it's not a mistake, just part of the plot! Gah! I'm SO trying to finish this thing, but it's like the characters have took over! Ahhhh! Thanx again for the comments!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Five  
  
Maritsuko the Shapeshifter/Onigumo's Plans  
  
The youkai was disgused quite well - it had to be since he was in the world where the humans ruled. It came up through the well, a small shard of the Shikon attached to it's forehead temporarily. This youkai - Maritsuko - was a shapeshifter, and in fact had started out life as a fox-kitsume long ago, but in the course of his long life, Maritsuko had always desired power - much more than he had as a fox-youkai.   
He of course ran into the newly corrupted shard of the Shikon and had been taken in by Kanna'na, the soul-stealer. But Maritsuko was picked for this job and while his original body had been left behind to rot, a semi-permanent body was his to command for now. He was free of the shard but not really, for Kanna'na still held control of his soul - even from here. He could shatter Maritsuko's soul in an instant since they shared a two-way connection. Maritsuko did not wish to die the living death of the soul, oh no. He wanted to partake in the Power that was to come.  
  
Emerging from the Boneater's Well, Maritsuko looked up to the heavens and smiled. It was night here. Good. Perfect for what he was ordered to do. It had been easy to get to the well from that miserable village, disguising himself as the old hag miko that ran the place.  
  
Silently and swiftly, he made his way to the door that separated the well from the outside and cautiously looked out. There was no one about although he could hear the wail of some inhuman beast in the distance. It was a constant sound, and Maritsuko attributed it to this strange world that these humans had inhabited. Maritsuko could not say how he knew that the Bone-Eater's Well was a path to this world, only that he knew that there were people here that had a connection to the resurrected miko.  
  
With an inhuman speed, Maritsuko made his way to the dwelling that was aglow with bright lights. These humans must have employed some sort of youkai magic to produce such a light, but it would not matter. He gave himself the illusion of invisibilty as he looked into the window. There he saw a woman, an old man and a young human boy sitting at a table getting ready to eat. They were wearing strange garb, all except for the old man, who seemed to be wearing decent clothing at least. Maritsuko closed his eyes and relied upon the shared memory of the reincarnated miko, Kagome to change into her image. Maritsuko opened his eyes and looked down at himself. Perfect. Right down to the indecent green and white kimono! He smiled and and with a flick of his hand, opened the door that led to the kitchen.   
  
"Eh? Who is it?" Maritsuko heard the old man exclaim, but he said nothing. He could shape shift, but he could not duplicate Kagome's voice. He walked into the kitchen and faced the ones who were seated at the table.  
  
"Kagome!" The old man looked relieved. "We were wondering just what happened to you, granddaughter!"  
  
The woman went towards Maritsuko and suddenly stopped with a slight frown. Damn, the bitch knew something was up, he could feel it.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Why are you wearing your old school uniform? You haven't worn that in ages!" The boy looked at her oddly.  
  
Bah! Maritsuko frowned. He had them where he wanted them! Smiling cruelly, he concentrated and the Shikon fragment glowed to where even the humans could see it.  
  
"A - a Shikon shard!" Sota exclaimed. "That's not Kagome!"  
  
"What!" Grandfather exclaimed sharply.  
  
"Sota..get away from here.." His mother said. "Where's Kagome? What have you done with her?"  
  
Maritsuko's eyes were hard as he smirked at the unfortunate humans. "You'll see your Kagome soon."  
  
"Sota! Run! NOW!" The mother shot her frozen child a look. "You too, grandfather!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you here alone, woman!" The old man snapped, holding up several scrolls guaranteed to ward of evil youkai. He always had some on him just in case.  
  
Suddenly the shard in Maritsuko's forehead bathed them in an eerie light, but Sota managed to scramble out of the way before it hit him. Sota watched in horror as his mother and grandfather screamed as they were sucked into the shard!  
  
"Mom! Grandfather!!" Sota felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're next, brat.." Maritsuko grinned ferally.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Sota ran as quickly as he could outside. Surely this was a nightmare and he'd wake up and Kagome would be all right. Everyone would be all right! He ran to the well-house, slamming the door behind him, panting for breath. He made it! Boy, he forgot how dark it was in here. Even at his age, he hated the dark - ever since that thing had dragged Kagome in that fateful day.  
  
"Open up, boy!" Sota nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Geez! I'm not that stupid!" Sota felt his knees knocking.   
  
Then all became quiet - errily quiet. Maybe it was gone, whatever it was. Maybe this was really a nightmare and he didn't see his mom and grandfather sucked up into that jewel thing. Cautiously he unbolted the door and peered outside. Nothing. Visibly relieved, Sota took one step and suddenly heard a yowl which made him jump ten feet.  
  
"Aaaaahh!"   
  
"Meowr?"   
  
Sota felt stupid. It was Buyo, their fat cat.  
  
"Man, Buyo, you scared me!" Sota kneeled down to pet the oftentimes clumsy cat. Buyo meowed and then flipped over on his back, wanting to be petted. Sota petted the cat and heard it purr. He smiled.Yeah, that's what it was, it was just some really weird -  
  
It was then that he saw Buyo's paw extend as if they were stretched out. Quickly they wrapped around Sota tightly as the cat grew and then changed before Sota's shocked eyes. He recognized - Inuyasha!  
  
"Hello, boy..remember me?" Sota saw the jewel embedded on his forehead and was startled out of his initial shock into action.  
  
"Let - me - go!" Sota pleaded.  
  
And then the shard glowed with it's errie light, focusing on Sota's pale face.   
  
"Nooooooo!!!" Sota screamed. "Kag - go - me!!!!"  
  
Sota was sucked into the Shikon shard.   
  
Maritsuko changed back into his true form as he got up. He smiled. He had done well. However, there was not much time to reflect on that. The youkai sprinted towards the open well of the Bone Eaters, and emerged on the other side, his prizes within the shard...  
  
*****  
  
"Uh.." Shippo's eyes tried to focus when he smelled a familar scent. His eyes flew open as he saw the familar figure kneeling near him, her face filled with concern.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo launched herself into her arms just as he used to, snuggling against her.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Shippo-chan!" She hugged the little kitsume back. Sesshoumaru, who was watching the whole thing, frowned.   
  
"I found you! I really found - yiiiiiii!!!!!! " Shippo's eyes grew very large as he saw Sesshoumaru glowering at him. He ducked under Kagome's arm but then peered out again as he remembered that he was supposed to protect Kagome. He launched himself onto Sesshoumaru's leg, biting him with his little teeth for all his worth. Rin giggled at Shippo and Kagome looked horrified. Sesshoumaru peered down and flicked the little kitsume off his leg like one would shoo off a fly. Kagome caught Shippo, preventing him from hitting a wall. She gave Sesshoumaru a look.  
  
"Do you MIND?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Yes I DO." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Shippo then looked up at Kagome. She had changed! What had evil Sesshoumaru done to her?  
  
"It's all right, Shippo. Sesshoumaru is on our side."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his chin haughtily as if to refute that comment. It was the equivalent of Inuyasha's 'Feh.' or so it seemed to Kagome.  
  
"What - what happened to you?" Shippo looked fearful. "And where's Kirara?"  
  
"There.." Kagome smiled. "See? She's winding around Rin's legs."  
  
"Kirara likes Rin!" The little girl looked very pleased. Jaken, standing nearby, did not.  
  
"As to what happened to me..it's a long story. Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with it, but I'm turning hanyou or demon, I'm - not sure. Where's Sango and Miroku?"   
  
It was then that the little kitsume quickly told her what happened to Sango and Miroku and that they had been looking for her.  
  
Kagome paled. "Inside the Shikon itself? Then if this Kanna'na has gathered most of the shards.."  
  
"Uh huh, Kagome.." Shippo said fearfully. "We've got to get them out!"  
  
"You're right, Shippo." Kagome's eyes grew dark as she rose. "I should have went to find the shards to begin with. Now Naraku or Onigumo may have all the shards and that mean trouble here and in my time."  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
"I've got to save my friends!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
"You won't help them if you go out with nothing to lead you. That little wall-hanging.."  
  
"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed and then abruptly squeaked as Sesshoumaru pointed a claw meaningfully at him.   
  
"That little wall-hanging will be of little use to you." He finally finished.  
  
"Well, I'm not sitting here waiting!" Kagome balled her fists. Damn, but didn't he understand?  
  
Rin, looked up from Kirara, concerned.   
  
"You will be a fool if you venture out now.." Sesshoumaru said. "You have no leads as to where they are. You may be able to follow that cursed Shikon, but you would travel the world before you could find their trail. That would be futile."  
  
He had a point there, Kagome thought. And Onigumo - that burned up youkai, he seemed to be fixated upon her. Could it be that they were coming here? Her eyes widened. Surely not! No, no one would be fool to challenge Sesshoumaru...  
  
Unless they possesed the shard.  
  
"I think they will come here.." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "If so, they will die by my hand."  
  
"It's not so easy as that", Kagome shivered.  
  
"It is for Sesshoumaru. Come, Rin. " And with that, he left the room. leading the disappointed Rin out.   
  
Jaken stood there a moment, his eyes unreadable, his thoughts troubled and confused. They were like that when he wasn't consumed with hate for Rin and Kagome. He felt something within him flare and then he felt the hate well up in him again. This time Kagome caught the look and snapped, "Toad, where are those Shikon shards you picked up?"  
  
Jaken snapped out of his reverie. "I don't know what you are talking about, you deluded female!"  
  
"I think you do." Kagome's blue eyes flashed dangerously as she extended one of her clawed hands.  
  
"K- kagome.." Shippo squeaked. "You're - you're scaring me.."  
  
"Get away from me.." Jaken hissed. "Only Sesshoumaru-sama is my master! Don't think because he's rutted with you, that you're suddenly the mistress of his house!"  
  
Kagome blanched. It was bad when a disgusting little toad like Jaken knew about your sex life.  
  
Jaken quickly exited before she could question him further. Damn, she suspected! He clutched at the baboon skin pouch that was under his robes and he felt relief flow within him. Soon this would all be over and things would be as they were..  
  
****  
  
Onigumo stood upon the high hill that overlooked the Western Lands and sighed audibly. He was free but then he was not. Soon, soon, he'd have a wonderous body, powerful, strong, and with the power of youkai souls and the Shikon no Tama, why he'd be invincible. His burned lips curled over his blackened teeth. The ultimate crime, oh yes. Thief of all thieves that had ever lived. He, Onigumo would show them all, show that baboon-fool Naraku, he with all his, 'kukuku's' and stupid utterings.   
  
And of course, when he was in his perfect body, he would have the miko-incarnate by his side, in his bed for as long as he desired. He did not think he would ever get tired of her. He would have many lifetimes in which to corrupt her slowly, making her his devoted slave and lover.   
  
At first he had felt sheer rage when he found out that the dog-demon had taken his woman carnally, but now that Onigumo had some time to think about it, it would not matter. Soon the dog demon's body would be his once he was dead, his soul drawn into the mirror. Once there, he would make sure the dog-demon's soul was destroyed utterly. Then he, Onigumo would take his body and celebrate his victory over his miko in the most delicious of ways. Gods, how he hungered for that woman! She had been a blight to his soul, he had wanted her that badly.  
  
It was then that he caught a stray wisp of thought and then he sensed them. Ah, Maritsuko had been successful. The miko-incarnate's family and her friends were within the shards. Now it would not be so easy for the miko to challenge him. In fact, she would be on her knees begging him to spare their lives before it was over!  
  
Onigumo chucked softly. Feh. Weak human heart, eh? Turned out rather strong. He had been a fool to detest being human - hence Naraku. But Naraku would have his uses.  
  
He, Onigumo would inflicit Naraku upon the miko's unspecting world.. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - The Three Spheres o...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Oiii, this just keeps going and going and going! Gomen nasai if this is too long but argh! I can't stop! Eeep! The conclusion will be coming up soon enough I hope but until then please be patient with your author!  
This chapter is mainly about - well read the title! More evil afoot!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Six  
  
The Three Spheres of Onigumo  
  
  
A soft wind blew through the remnants of Onigumo's hair as he held out his hands. In one was a Shikon shard. Kanna'na was before him, his eyes shut so as not to offend his master, the nearly complete Shikon no Tama floating above his head.  
  
"It is time, Kanna'na.." Onigumo said softly.   
  
"Hai, Onigumo-sama.." The youkai bowed and then spread his hands outward. In one hand was the Shikon shard embedded within his palm, and in the other was Miroku's staff with the Shikon shard Kanna'na placed his hands together and the two shards merged into one when Kanna'na opened his palms once more. Miroku's staff had disappeared.   
The shard that was in Onigumo's hand floated up from the charred flesh and went towards the Shikon piece that still floated in front of Kanna'na. Fusing together, Onigumo could hear the terrified screams inside..  
  
*****  
  
The shard started to shake as Miroku and Sango held on to one another to keep from falling.  
  
"Houshi! W - what's happening?" Sango's eyes were wide.  
  
"I - don't know.." Miroku grimaced. Whatever it was, it did not bode well. Suddenly their ears were filled with a roaring sound and Miroku and Sango covered their ears in pain. Just as quickly as it came, the sound faded and Miroku and Sango looked about. It seemed that the interior of the shard was somewhat larger. It was hard to tell, but they could somehow sense it.  
  
"The shard has fused with another piece!" Sango placed her hands upon the 'wall' of the shard.  
  
"Hai.." Miroku nodded and then he saw his staff! Quickly he grabbed it, relieved that it had not been destroyed. Sango was relieved to see that Miroku had his own weapon back. She had just recently found her weapon within the shard and knew just how he felt.   
  
Then they heard the roaring sound once more..  
  
"Cover your ears, Sango!" Miroku yelled as the two crouched down. However they were not prepared for what came next..  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Eeeeeyyyiiii!"  
  
"Owwww!!"  
  
A tumble of bodies fell on Miroku and Sango, knocking them both down as the roaring ceased once more.  
  
"Uhhhh.."  
  
"This is no way to treat a senior citizen..ow.."  
  
"Sota, Grandpa, are you all right?"  
  
"Miroku get your hand off my - !"  
  
"Gomen, young lady, I did not - "  
  
"Ah..! Dirty old man!!"   
  
THWACK!!  
  
Within moments everyone disengaged themselves, and Miroku and Sango saw just who their new guests were, although they did not look familar. The woman however, looked a bit like Kagome, and Miroku decided to take a chance.  
  
"Excuse me, honorable lady, but are you - related to Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked politely.  
  
The woman looked flustered but considering the circumstances that she found herself in, she was quite calm.  
  
"I am her mother, Hirugashi Yuuko.. She brought the wide eyed boy next to her. "This is Sota and - "  
  
"I am Kagome's grandfather!" The old man rubbed his head and scowled ever so slightly at Sango. "And I'm not into young girls!"  
  
Sango flushed. She supposed it was out of habit with Miroku, but dammit, he DID have his hand on her rear end!  
  
"Where - where are we now? Is Kagome here?" Sota asked, looking around.  
  
"No, she is not. We're within the shards of the Shikon.." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh!" Kagome's grandfather spat. "I think I know how to get out of this thing! He managed to rumage through the scrolls that he still had. "Ah ha!" He found a few that suited his fancy and started to persuse them with a fevor. Kagome's mother shook her head.  
  
"We are all in great danger here, honorable Higurashi-sama.." Miroku said. It will be best if you all stay behind me."  
  
Sango crossed her arms. "Ahem.."  
  
"Oh, Sango..." Miroku smiled.  
  
"I AM a capable youkai exterminator.."  
  
"Gomen, Sango, but you bring out my protective side.." Miroku put his arm around.  
  
"And your hentai side." Sango disengaged herself from Miroku and grasped her weapon, the Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Kukuku.." A voice said. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Naraku!" Miroku spun around and snarled. Naraku was there but this time he did not have on his baboon pelt. Instead he was in the guise of the handsome prince whose body he had taken a long time ago.  
  
Naraku smiled as he flexed his hand. "You are correct, priest. The shards have been fused and I can feel the rest of the Shikon no Tama close..soon it will be one and I, Naraku will destroy Onigumo once and for all. But first - " He smiled sadistically at the group.  
  
"You can't harm us here, Naraku!" Sango said hotly.  
  
"Oh, but you see.." Naraku's eyes flashed coldly at the youkai exterminator. "Since the shards have fused, I have grown much stronger and you - well, you are all still the same." He looked at the newcomers and assessed them. They would be interesting to play with, he supposed. The woman and the boy - they looked familar to him, something in their faces, ah yes.."  
  
"Kukuku.." Naraku smirked. "The miko-incarnate's family I presume?" Naraku made a mock bow to Mrs. Higurashi. Naraku was gratified to see her shiver and draw the boy closer to her. The old man was holding up some silly scroll and chanting loudly. Naraku held up his hand and easily knocked him over, setting fire to the scoll he held.  
  
"Ahhh! My sacred scoll!"   
  
"Leave them alone, Naraku! Your fight is with me!" Miroku held out his staff as he raced towards Naraku. Naraku laughed.   
  
"Stupid priest! You will long for the day when you only had to worry over your Air Rip devouring you!"  
  
The Higurashi family and Sango watched in horror as Naraku and Miroku prepared to fight. Miroku was instantly knocked over as Naraku created a wind within the shard and everyone screamed as they were tossed about.   
  
And then the deafening noise came again, causing the humans to shriek in pain. Naraku seemed unaffected but he raised his head and smiled as he felt new energy flow within him.   
  
Soon Naraku would be complete and then Onigumo would perish for his foolishness in keeping Naraku bound into the Shikon no Tama!  
  
****  
  
Rin was asleep, curled up in a ball as Jaken watched over her with a scowl. It was a task he did not wish to do, but Sesshoumaru-sama had ordered him to watch over the child this night, and out of long habit, Jaken did so.   
  
The fused shards gleamed in the pouch that the youkai had carried with him at all times and it was the only thing that seemed to give Jaken comfort - the knowledge that soon enough the brat would be gone along with that hanyou-woman, Kagome. He sat upon a small bench and sighed occassionally, not really looking upon the sleeping human, for fear that he would vent his rage upon her and kill her too soon. Even just looking upon her, made something ugly grow inside him.  
  
Suddenly Jaken was compelled to pull the pouch out of it's hiding place. Grasping it in his hand, he stared at it for a second as if he were mesmerized. The fused Shikon shards glowed through the bag, but Jaken did not pull them out. Even in his present state, he knew that the hanyou-woman would sense them.  
  
His eyes felt heavy - so heavy that Jaken had to shut them. What was wrong with him? He did not tire or need sleep like a human did. Still, his rationalization did not help the feeling of overwhelming tiredness that consumed him.   
  
Jaken fell into an unatural sleep as a soft chuckle filled the room ..  
  
****  
  
Onigumo watched as the Shikon and the shards fused together as it rested just above his outstretched hand. Kanna'na stood still as the Shikon glowed and sucked the youkai into it, leaving Onigumo alone with the Shikon no Tama. He stared at it as he licked his dry lips. Such power! He could feel the multiplied power within the jewel - all those youkai souls from long ago and the ones that Kanna'na had gathered, not to mention the powers that Naraku posessed.  
  
Naraku..Onigumo frowned. He had to separate his prizes for he knew Naraku would waste no time in trying to unsurp him once more. Concentrating upon the Shikon no Tama, Onigumo watched as three spheres came out of the nearly completed Shikon and floated above it's parent. The three spheres were a translucent black, simply perfect for what he wished them for.   
  
And now to fill them.  
  
"Come out, come out.." Onigumo sang out to the spheres, as a glow emited from the Shikon no Tama..  
  
****  
  
Inside the Shikon no Tama, it was evident that Naraku was playing with Miroku. When the final fusing had occoured, Naraku had unleashed his fury upon the unfortunate humans. Add to that the souls of the trapped youkai were everywhere did not help the situation at all. The Higurashi family was suspended in mid-air, terrified as the youkai souls whipped around them, their innate lust for human flesh and souls unhindered by their lack of bodies.  
  
Miroku could not use his Air Rip because of Naraku's bees - which now that Naraku had reached near completion, were harmful to the priest. Sango was doing her best to get at Naraku, but was kept at bay by an image of Kohaku, who blocked the Hiraikotsu with inhuman speed and agility.  
  
It looked like a hopeless battle..  
  
Naraku smiled at Miroku. "I give you one chance, priest. Ally yourself with me, get me out of this Shikon and I will rid the Air Void from your hand."  
  
"You mean the great Naraku cannot get out of the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku taunted, unmindful that Naraku could and would take his life.  
  
Naraku's face darkened. "You've sealed your fate, priest - along with the family of the miko." He smirked evily. "I will personally tell her that it was you who killed off her family.."  
  
"You BASTARD!" Miroku charged at Naraku once more, ignoring Sango's cries. Naraku smiled, and prepared to rip the Air Void in Miroku's hand to where it would at last suck the monk into it.  
  
But then Naraku felt something pull at him - in fact everyone except for the youkai souls trapped within the Shikon could feel the pull. Naraku's eyes widened in shock!  
  
"No! Damn you Onigumo bastard!!" Naraku shrieked. "You cannot do this to ME! I am Naraku! You are nothing but a human weakling!"  
  
Miroku and the others watched as Naraku snarled and tried to grab at anything as he was being sucked out of the Shikon. As he went upwards, he snagged onto Sota's leg. The boy shrieked in horror.  
  
"Let - go! Leggo!!!" Sota howled, trying to disengage Naraku.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango's weapon hit where Naraku was gripping the boy's leg and he let go, snarling at Sango as he did so. But Naraku's anger was useless as he was sucked out of the Shikon no Tama. There was silence for a moment and then the Higurashi's shrieked as they plummeted down from where they were trapped. Everything that had been associated with Naraku's attack - the bees, the wind, Kohaku, were gone.  
  
Although Naraku was gone, Miroku had the feeling things weren't over yet, for they could all feel the pulling within them.  
  
"What - what's happening?" Sota clung to his mother.   
  
"I don't know Sota, just hang onto me." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were wide with fear but they were determined, just like Kagome's.  
  
"Higuarashi-sama.." Miroku said quickly. "Come, all of you stay very close! Sango, you too!" He pulled his arm around Sango and they huddled together as the pull increased. They felt a stretching and they all feared for their lives as they clung to each other.   
  
And then they screamed as they were pulled from the Shikon no Tama, leaving onlythe wandering youkai souls to remain..  
  
*****  
  
Onigumo looked at the spheres in satisfaction. He could see Naraku raging inside one of them, his eyes wishing Onigumo dead as Onigumo watched him amused.  
  
"You don't like this do you, Naraku?" Onigumo chided. "A weak human heart has defeated you and stolen your powers, eh? Oh no.." Onigumo clucked. "Kukuku, what shall we do with you?" He turned to where the other sphere floated, alongside the one that imprisoned Naraku's. There, in a heap were Kagome's friends and her family. It always paid to have insurance, and that's what they were - insurance to keep the miko's rain of arrows away from him.   
  
He would have her one way or the other.  
  
Onigumo gazed at the third sphere, which was now empty. He had planned on killing the child but on second thought, she would be more valuable alive. Of course he would have Jaken believe that he killed the chit, for his own purposes. Speaking of, it was time to collect the last remaining shards of the Shikon and gather the youkai-lord's little human child..  
  
"Go." He said to the third sphere. "Collect the child and summon my servant, Jaken.."  
  
Onigumo smiled and then he started to laugh. Servant - it had such a nice ring to it.. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - The Battle Begins...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Yay! I've finally reached the battle! Woohoo! Wonder how it will end? We'll see!!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Seven  
  
The Battle Begins  
  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome against his body as they dozed, nuzzling against the warmth of her neck. His tail was wrapped against Kagome's backside as they clung to one another.   
  
An unatural miasma filled the room, unseen and undetected by the sleeping couple. It rendered them asleep where otherwise they would have been aware of the nocturnal activities going on just beyond Sesshoumaru's chambers.  
  
The demon-lord stirred but a little, only aware of Kagome's scent wrapped around him as his woman cuddled her soft body against his own.  
  
****  
  
Myoga peeked out from the covers of Shippo's blanket and frowned, sniffing the air. Something was wrong - very wrong. An air of darkness seemed to cover everything and Myoga knew it had to be something of great evil.  
  
"Shippo!" Myoga hopped on the sleeping kitsume. "Wake up!"  
  
The little kitsume answered the flea with a resounding snore and nearly blew Myoga away.  
  
"A sleep spell.." Myoga frowned. "Yes, something is going on. I must go tell Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome!" The flea hopped down and headed for Sesshoumaru's room quickly as he could.  
  
****  
  
The small black sphere paused over the small human girl, casting it's dark glow upon her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little girl mumbled as she was lifted up into the air, her blankets falling to the floor below. As Rin floated in the air, deeply asleep, Jaken's eyes opened, but they were blank and unseeing, as if they were in a trance. He got up and took a sharp knife that he had always carried upon him - a gift from Sesshoumaru's father long ago - and advanced on the child. With a practiced ease, he placed the knife on Rin's neck but instead of slashing her throat, he simply slashed a shallow wound on her forearm. Rin winced but did not awake as the blood welled freely down her arm. Jaken then cut a piece of Rin's kimono off and placed it on the wound, soaking up a good amount of her blood. He backed away, his eyes still blank, and waited.  
  
Rin, still poised in mid-air, was drawn closer and closer to the darkened sphere, a soft glow around her. As she was sucked up into the sphere, she woke up.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAAAMAAAAA!!"  
  
Rin was sucked into the sphere and as the sphere left the room, Jaken prepared to follow it, his eyes still blank and his hand still holding the bloodied scrap of Rin's kimono.  
  
~Drop the rag, Jaken and follow me..~ The voice in his head commanded. Jaken dropped the bloody cloth, not noticing that he had some blood on his hand.  
  
~Your staff, leave it here..you will not need it..~  
  
Jaken hesitated and a rush of pain unimaginable flared in his body.  
  
~Do as I SAY, Jaken!~  
  
The youkai-servant dropped the staff, leaving a small bit of Rin's blood upon it.  
  
~Good, Jaken..good..now come..the Shikon awaits..~  
  
Jaken was relieved that he did not feel pain anymore. Only the voice mattered. He followed the sphere out of the room and then out of the castle itself..  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome suddenly woke up with a start.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru gasped.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "The Shikon no Tama! It's here!"  
  
Both of them leaped up and dressed quickly, running to Rin's room. Sesshoumaru took in the scene immediately. Kagome could see the anger in his eyes as he saw and smelled Rin's blood. He picked up the staff of heads and growled in his throat. He could smell the remnants of her and the fear that had permeated his sleep, but he could no longer smell her at all.  
  
"I will make Jaken eat his very innards before I shred him to nothing!" Sesshoumaru threw down the staff of heads.  
  
"The - Shikon..it was here.." Kagome said. "Now, it's gone."  
  
Sesshoumaru only gave her a glare as he prepared to storm out of the room, intent on find Jaken - and Rin if she still lived.  
  
"No, wait!" Kagome stood in Sesshoumaru's path.  
  
"Get out of my way, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up off the ground.  
  
"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Can't you see? That's what he wants! He wants you to rush outside without any weapons! At least get that!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was impassive. He wanted to rip and rend, tear and feel the gush of blood running over his claws, but she had a point. He did not believe in the power of the Shikon and felt that he was more powerful than any foolish youkai or human who posessed it.   
  
"Kagome! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Myoga suddenly bounced onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru set Kagome down.  
  
"Flea..I have no time for you." Sesshoumaru growled, plucking Myoga up by his claws.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive this Myoga, but something is very wrong here. I have only felt it happen once before at the Bone Eater's Well.." He glanced at Kagome.  
  
"A gathering of evil.." Kagome's eyes darkened. "It is Onigumo who has taken Rin, I am sure of it. Jaken - " Kagome paused. She did not like the frog-like youkai, but he was, if anything loyal to Sesshoumaru and although he could be capable of killing Rin, he would not incite the wrath of his master.   
  
"I don't think he's killed Rin, Sesshoumaru." Kagome finally said.  
  
"Whoever has taken her will pay dearly.." Sesshoumaru looked like he would murder then all if he could. Kagome realized that where Rin was concerned, he would tear down the very universe for her.   
  
She wondered if he would do the same for her.  
  
Setting the petty thought aside, Kagome said, "We will need our weapons - just in case."  
  
"Hai.." Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, gather your bow and arrows and the Tetsusaiga.." He looked at Kagome, a fierce light in his gold eyes. "We shall get Rin back and send the bastard Onigumo to hell.."  
  
****  
  
Onigumo watched as the black sphere came to him and he smiled as he saw the little human girl inside.  
  
"Hello there, little one.." He purred. "So you are Sesshoumaru-sama's little plaything? I did not realize he went for children too.." Onigumo's eyes lit up with an unatural glow. "Perhaps - when this is over, I shall keep you, little one. After all, you will be with your Sesshoumaru-sama - after a fashion." He chuckled as he watched the three spheres float in the air, the Shikon no Tama floating above them, waiting.  
  
Jaken just stood before Onigumo silently, his eyes staring beyond Onigumo.  
  
"Ah, Jaken-sama..." Onigumo purred. "You have something for Onigumo, my little man.."  
  
Jaken produced the small pouch that held his Shikon shards. They floated out of the bag and was instantly drawn to the Shikon no Tama itself. The Shikon flashed and an unholy dark light illuminated the night sky.  
  
"Yes!!" Onigumo exhulted. "At last, it is complete!" He looked down at Jaken. "And now, you shall be of true use to me, little frog. I have need of a catalyst - and a pawn. You shall help me gain your master's body - and his soul!!"  
  
The complete Shikon no Tama floated down to Onigumo's hand as he stared at Jaken. Jaken rose into the air, still in his trance, his arms and legs spread as he faced the dark sky.   
  
"Shikon no Tama! Recieve me, Onigumo...." Onigumo slipped into the Shikon no Tama with ease and then the jewel seemed to have a life of it's own, floating above Jaken's prone body.  
  
And then - the youkai souls came from the Shikon no Tama, attacking Jaken's body, pouring into the frog youkai. Jaken's eyes snapped open in terror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jaken screamed in pain and horror as his body twisted in mid-air. Jaken was growing, his limbs extending outwards, muscles growing in size. Fearsome teeth grew in his mouth, lengthing and extending and his eyes turned blood red. Growing, still growing as the youkai poured into him, Jaken's soul writhed in the most unimaginable pain that a youkai could ever have. He did not want this! Did not!   
  
He was being raped mentally by the invading youkai and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The Shikon no Tama still had it's hold on Jaken, and as it emptied out of youkai, only Onigumo remained. The Shikon no Tama floated above Jaken's huge head and then fused into his forehead, burning a hole within it.  
  
Jaken screamed in agony, clutching his head, unaware that he was now a huge and powerful youkai - the most powerful youkai of all.  
  
"JAKEN!!!" Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the air. The voice cut through the pain in Sesshoumaru's head and he turned. His old fear of Sesshoumaru returned, but the voice forestalled his speech and took control.  
  
~Attack! Attack Sesshoumaru!!~  
  
Kagome gasped. Jaken was huge! And worse of all, the Shikon no Tama was embedded in his forehead!  
  
"N - no..." Jaken moaned. "Release me!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. Jaken was being - controlled? It did not matter. If he was being controlled then he would have to kill him to find Rin. Sesshoumaru clenched his hands, his claws ready. But before he could -   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Jaken's body suddenly writhed in pain, and both Kagome and Sesshoumaru could hear the voice plainly come from within Jaken.  
  
"You WILL do as I say, toad!!"   
  
"Onigumo!" Kagome aimed her bow and arrow at Jaken. Jaken looked at Kagome and his eyes changed from that of pain to lust. Kagome took a step back in disgust.  
  
"Don't worry, my miko..I shall have a much more pleasing form shortly.." Onigumo chuckled.   
  
"Get out of Jaken.." Kagome still held the arrow taut with her bow, aiming at Jaken's head."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you, my love.." Onigumo's voice came out of Jaken's mouth. "Look what I have.." A small sphere floated to Kagome and she saw -   
  
"Mother! Sota! Grandfather!" Kagome gasped. "Oh god, Miroku! Sango!"  
  
She faltered and the sphere zipped away at blinding speed.  
  
"You will not attack me, reincarnation of Kikyou..not your lover to be. If you do, I shall crush your friends and family before you!"  
  
Kagome blanched.   
  
But Sesshoumaru was not bound by any sort of sentiment at all. Without further ado, he attacked Jaken, tumbling his now large servant to the ground easily - almost too easily.  
  
"Where - is - Rin?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were feral as he had his hands on Jaken's neck, squeezing and cutting in with his claws.  
  
Onigumo chuckled. "I have her..she is alive - for now."   
  
"You will return her to me NOW." Sesshoumaru squeezed Jaken's neck tighter.  
  
"S - sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken's small voice came out of his mouth. "H - help me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused and that was his undoing, for the posessed youkai threw Sesshoumaru off of him, causing Sesshoumaru to crash into some trees. But Sesshoumaru recovered quickly, drawing his own fang sword.  
  
"You invade my lands.." Sesshoumaru growled. "You posess MY servant, you dare to steal what is Sesshoumaru's - you will wish for death before I am through!"  
  
Jaken/Onigumo stood, his great height obscuring the moon above.   
  
"Come, Sesshoumaru, let us fight for everything you hold dear - then I shall be the victor! This night I shall take your woman with your own body!"  
  
"Yaaaaaa!" Sesshoumaru felt rage boil within him and for the first time in his life, he felt his well-taught control was slipping from him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Noooo!" Kagome screamed. She knew he could not fight against the Shikon, and he would kill the Jaken that dwelled inside this monster! She knew it would be a risk, considering that her family and friends lives were at stake but she had to help Sesshoumaru!  
  
Kagome took out the Tetsusaiga as her eyes narrowed dangerously.. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight - Sesshoumaru's Def...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. I'm taking sort of a cue from the many IY animes I've seen and backtrack ever so slightly. Oh and in the battle, in general when I'm referring to Onigumo, he is still in Jaken's body mostly. .But eee! I have done the evil Naraku thing and once again have left a cliffhanger!! )  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Eight  
  
Defeat of Sesshoumaru/Onigumo's Triumph  
  
  
"You invade my lands.." Sesshoumaru growled. "You posess MY servant, you dare to steal what is Sesshoumaru's - you will wish for death before I am through!"  
  
Jaken/Onigumo stood, his great height obscuring the moon above.   
  
"Come, Sesshoumaru, let us fight for everything you hold dear - then I shall be the victor! This night I shall take your woman with your own body!"  
  
"Yaaaaaa!" Sesshoumaru felt rage boil within him and for the first time in his life, he felt his well-taught control was slipping from him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Noooo!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Sesshoumaru charged into Jaken/Onigumo with his claws extended, his hands green from the poison boiling from them. But Onigumo grinned as he stopped the demon-lord in his tracks, stopping his hands from his intended target.   
  
"You really think you have a chance, Sesshoumaru?" Onigumo pushed Sesshoumaru back a step. It was then that Kagome swept past Onigumo, slashing the Tetsusaiga fang at his ankle, causing Onigumo to lose his balance and his grip upon Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru snarled as he knocked Onigumo to the ground, and his claws headed towards his face.  
  
Onigumo turned at the last minute as Sesshoumaru's claws dug deep into the ground instead.  
  
"I'm not so easy to kill, Sesshoumaru.." Onigumo grinned. "Besides, IF you kill me, you kill your faithful servant!"  
  
"I have no sentiments, bastard.." Sesshoumaru pulled his claws out of the ground, but Onigumo moved quickly - more quickly than Sesshoumaru ever could and pushed the demon-lord away. Sesshoumaru leaped up in the air and when he came down, he had his own sword fang out. His eyes glittered dangerously and Kagome could see the blood-lust within them.   
  
~He's just like Inuyasha!~ Kagome thought. ~He feels nothing but the bloodlust!~  
  
He came down but Kagome countered his slash with the Tetsusaiga - right before Onigumo brought out his hand and wind flew from his greenish fingertips. The wind slashed through the grass, actually cutting it and Kagome knew that the razor sharp winds had been meant for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damn you!" Sesshoumaru spat at Kagome. "Do not interfere, woman. I do not need your help!"  
  
"Yes you do! You can't fight against the Shikon - not when it's complete!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"He's right.." Onigumo smirked."I'm just playing with you demon-lord..you want to know where your little human is?"  
  
"Stay - here - Kagome.." Sesshoumaru flew at Onigumo again, his sword poised to cleave Onigumo in two.   
  
"Hyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he brought his sword down upon Onigumo, splitting him neatly down the center. Blood gushed in great gouts upon the grass and Kagome watched spellbound. Sesshoumaru had done it! But surely -   
  
~Stupid Kagome!~ She thought. ~The Shikon no Tama! I must retrieve it before he revives!~  
  
Sesshoumaru landed just beyond the split carcass, a slight smirk of satisfaction upon his face. But damn him, this did not help him to find where Rin was. It was then that he saw Kagome run with the Tetsusaiga past him towards the split carcass and saw that she was trying to reach the Shikon no Tama.   
  
Sesshoumaru felt his hair stand on end. "No - Kagome!" He sprinted after her quickly.   
  
"The Shikon no Tama at last!" Kagome's fingertips touched where the Shikon still lay on the grass, when a hand grasped her ankle and she fell heavily, Tetsusaiga spinning out of her grasp as a wind blew it beyond her reach. She twisted her body and saw in horror that half of Onigumo had come back to life and he was grinning at her as each half sat up and started to piece itself together, the Shikon no Tama flying up into his forehead once more. Onigumo still held Kagome by the ankle, as she narrowed her eyes, trying to claw him. The creature that was part Jaken and all Onigumo grinned at her efforts, for she could not do much damage to him.  
Sesshoumaru growled deeply in his throat, his sword ready to dice this bastard as he flew at Onigumo, who was now standing, still holding Kagome up by the ankle. His other hand he held open as a small sphere flew into. Smiling, Onigumo tossed the sphere into Sesshoumaru's path, but the youkai was intent upon Onigumo instead. Kagome watched with horror as she realized just who was in the sphere.  
  
"Rin!! Sesshoumaru! Rin's in the sphere! Stop!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but he had already swung his sword. It headed for the small sphere, where it would neatly cleave it - and Rin in half. At the last second however, Onigumo whisked it away and pulled it back into his hand. Sesshoumaru was momentarily frozen in place.  
  
"Toss your swords away, youkai.." Onigumo smirked as he saw the look of anger and frustration in Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not move. Instead he said, "Do you think I'm stupid like you? You won't hurt Kagome and as for Rin.." He paused.   
  
"You have no affection for her?" Onigumo tossed the small sphere up and down. "Then you will not mind if I do this?" Onigumo started to squeeze the small sphere inperceptively and Sesshoumaru could hear Rin's cries within it. Agony. Now he knew why he had not cared for so long.   
  
It hurt and it crippled. Made you weak.  
  
He, Sesshoumaru could not be weak.  
  
But she would die horribly and Kagome would never forgive him for that. HE would never forgive himself for that.  
  
But he could not give up his swords. The Tetsusaiga was already down, sticking out of the ground just beyond. He could retrieve it but then he knew it'd be too late for Rin.  
  
Could he just let Rin die? She was just a human. A human that would die eventually. A human that would grow old while he stayed young.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Onigumo's voice taunted, still gripping the sphere that Rin was in. "Do you really want to be responsible for - "   
  
Kagome slashed at Onigumo's stomach and he growled in pain, jerking Kagome up higher to his face.   
  
"You'll pay for that, little bitch.." Onigumo saw Sesshoumaru move quickly as if to tackle him once more and he held the sphere with Rin in it high above his head.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Onigumo moved his hand away with lightning speed to where Sesshoumaru could not reach it. Onigumo opened his mouth with a grin, threw the sphere into the air where it headed straight for his open mouth.  
  
"No!!" Kagome wildly reached for the sphere.  
  
"I will GUT your stomach, BASTARD!!" Sesshoumaru charged again, but before the sphere could drop into Onigumo's waiting mouth, something very small and very quick leaped up and caught the sphere.  
  
"Shippo!!" Kagome cried out in relief. The little kitsume scampered away, his tail the only thing that Kagome could catch. She knew he would get Rin to safety.  
  
And then Sesshoumaru knocked Onigumo down once more, his eyes ablaze in such complete anger that his eyes were red. Kagome landed with a thud, but she managed to break free. Running for the Tetsusaiga,she saw the two wrestle with each other and it looked like Sesshoumaru had the advantage, for when she ran back towards them, he held his sword at Onigumo's throat, his grin a deadly feral one. With one swipe he would rid this Onigumo and put Jaken out of his misery.   
  
He prepared to take Onigumo's life, the blade cutting into the tough flesh, Sesshoumaru's bloodlust giving him an extra edge.  
  
"Now..you die.." Sesshoumaru's eyes were aglow.  
  
Onigumo smiled and Kagome saw his eyes change.   
  
~Mirrors? Mirrors! Kanna!!~ Kagome remembered Kanna and her soul-stealing mirror, and how her soul had been drawn into it's depths.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Don't look! Don't look into his eyes!!" Kagome shrieked as she, in desperation, threw the Tetsusaiga in a spin to at least at the demon lord's attention.  
  
But it was too late. Sesshoumaru was trapped by the mirrors in Onigumo's eyes, and his soul started to pull out of his body slowly as if it struggled to stay. He was frozen in place and did not feel the Tetsusaiga as it hit his back and fell to the ground with a clatter.   
  
~Oh god!~ Kagome felt panic and then she felt anger. "You won't take his soul, Onigumo!!!" She ran swiftly and grabbed Sesshoumaru's body, pulling him away from Onigumo's grasp, and she saw the Shikon no Tama deep in his forehead gleam darkly. She didn't care at the moment, only concerned for Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw how pale Sesshoumaru was and then she saw the wisp of something brush past her.  
  
"No, NO!! NO! Sesshoumaru!! Nooooo!!!!" Kagome screamed as she saw Sesshoumaru's soul drawn in the Shikon no Tama itself. She looked down at Sesshoumaru's lifeless body and for the first time since she was drawn here, she felt the deepest of despair. Kagome cradled Sesshoumaru's body, her tears flowing from her eyes.   
  
"Sesshoumaru.." She murmured.   
  
Onigumo felt jealousy as he saw Kagome holding Sesshoumaru. Even in death, the bastard still held her heart! No matter. It was time to discard this body. He stood over Kagome, and said with a smile. "Do not cry..he will be alive soon enough."   
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and Onigumo could see the color deepen and darken like a stormy sea.  
  
"You - bastard. You horrible bastard!" She shrieked as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru's lifeless body. "I will KILL you!!!!" A snarl came from Kagome's lips as her hair turned the solid silver-white of the demoness, and the stripes appeared on her face and wrists. Onigumo stepped back, entranced by her beauty, but he would not have her disobeying him - not now!  
  
Kagome flew in mid-air intending to crash into Onigumo, her rage taking over completely. And then she saw the small sphere that contained her family and her friends that was in Onigumo's hand once more.  
  
"Stop!" Onigumo ordered.  
  
"No..." Kagome crashed to the ground, her rage disappearing as she saw them helpless in Onigumo's grasp. She was still tempered by her bonds as a human and where Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru would have gone beserk, Kagome could not - not completely.  
  
Onigumo smiled evily at Kagome and said, "I admit you are delightful as a demon, Kagome..but you must be punished for your interference. I did warn you."  
  
"Don't." Kagome held out her hand. "Don't hurt them. They've done nothing to you."  
  
"Oh but they have in a sense. After all, why should they enjoy their lives when I, Onigumo had suffered?"  
  
"Let them go." Kagome said firmly. "If it is me you want, Onigumo, then fine. Let them go." Kagome meant what she said. If she could make Onigumo believe that he had won, then she would get Sesshoumaru's soul back into his body. But she had to release the hold that he had on her friends and her family.  
  
"But I already have you.." Onigumo's face broke into a nasty smile, made even nastier by the fact that it was in Jaken's face. He looked into the clear black sphere and mused.  
  
"I think your friends are a bit - cold. Perhaps a warm - fire will do..."   
  
"NO!" Kagome looked horrified and tried to reach for the sphere, but Onigumo tossed her aside, slamming her into one of the trees. Bending to Sesshoumaru's body, he retrieved the whip that the youkai-lord had used, and with one flick of the whip, he tied Kagome to the tree. She could not move, for Sesshoumaru's whip had been designed to paralyze it's victims.  
  
"And now..I think we should make this a bit bigger - so that you can see more clearly, miko-incarnate." Onigumo gazed at the sphere and it grew just enough so that she could see them - her family, Sango and Miroku, trying to find some way to break free.   
  
It was then that Kagome saw the fire within the sphere and her soul trembled in agony as she saw them scream....  
  
Walking to Sesshoumaru, he rolled the demon-lord over and lifted him high in the air where he hung suspended. Onigumo's eyes gleamed as he stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment and then closed his eyes for the briefest of moments as he chanted something. Onigumo's life force and that of the youkai souls flew from Jaken to Sesshoumaru and Kagome managed to tear herself away from the small sphere to where she saw with horror the exchange. She saw Sesshoumaru's body start breathing once more and Jaken's body grow smaller, back to it's original size as the Shikon no Tama pulled out of Jaken's forehead. When the transfer was complete, Jaken fell to the ground with a thump and Kagome could not be sure if he was dead or not, but she could not take her eyes off of the being that dwelled in Sesshoumaru's body. He held the Shikon no Tama just above his slender clawed hand and he looked sideways at Kagome as his long silver hair blew gently in the wind.  
  
And then Onigumo laughed, his deep voice echoing in the night.. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine - Darkness As Black ...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. It's getting there! And yes another cliffhanger. I think I am the Naraku of cliffhangers! But don't worry, there's a glimmer of light (literally) at the end of this chapter! Oh and this is a borderline R/NC 17 because of violence, language and adult situations.)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Twenty-Nine  
  
  
Darkness As Black As Night/Chasing Naraku To The Boneater's Well  
  
  
They watched the battle unfold, and Kagome's mother gasped as they all did when Kagome turned momentarily into a demon.  
  
"What - what happened to Kagome!" Her mother looked horrified.  
  
Sango looked shocked. Her friend a demon?   
  
"Evidently she was bitten by a demon.." Miroku said. He heard Kagome's mother gasp. "Gomen!" He looked a bit upset. "She is all right, see?"  
  
"Look!" Sota pointed as he shook his Grandfather who was busy searching through his pocket for a decent scroll.  
  
"I'm busy!" His grandfather snapped. "I know I have something that will get us out of this ball!"  
  
And then things went from bad to worse as they watched Sesshoumaru's defeat and Kagome's capture by Onigumo.  
  
But it was Sota who saw the flames first.  
  
"Aeeeeeiii!" He shrieked. "FIRE!!"  
  
"What? Oh no!!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out as she pulled Sota out of the way. Miroku herded the family and Sango behind him.   
  
"Get behind me, I'll try to suck the fire into the Rip!"  
  
"Rip?" Sota's eyes were round with fear as he watched the fire grow, but his grandfather was oblivious as he started slapping scrolls - any scrolls upon the wall of their prison.  
  
Miroku uncovered his hand and the Air Void opened up, sucking the fire up. But as the fire went into his hand, new flames arose with ferocity, soon nearly surrounding them.  
  
"M -miroku.." Sango looked frightened for the first time. "I'm sorry for all the things I said about you."  
  
"It's all right, Sango.." Miroku saw the futility of using the Air Void and covered it back up, backing the others away from the flames, giving them a little time, but not much, for smoke was starting to fill the sphere.  
  
"This is the last time I buy from Ichiwatown!" Grandfather muttered as he slapped the last scroll upon the wall. He glanced over and saw -   
  
"FIRE!" He yelled as he placed his hand on the scrolled wall to help himself up.  
  
He did not notice that his hand went through the scroll and through the wall itself. The old man lost his balance and tumbled out. Sota screamed, "Grandfather! He - cough - fell out!"  
  
"HURRY!" Miroku quickly shoved them out of the glowing opening, and one by one they jumped, landing on the grass below in front of Kagome's startled eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" Sota looked up at his bound sister. Her mother looked both scared and relieved, but Kagome still feared for her family.  
  
"Hide them!" Kagome hissed at Miroku as he quickly helped Sango and the others up. "Never mind me!"  
  
"But - " Sota started to say.   
  
"Now!" Kagome felt Onigumo's eyes upon them and she knew it was too late!  
  
"You got out!" Onigumo frowned.   
  
Kagome said, "Miroku, Sango..that's Onigumo - he's the one behind this! He's taken Sesshoumaru's soul and has taken over his body!"  
  
"Air Void!" Miroku ripped open the covering on his hand. "Sango, run! Take them - take them into the castle!" It would at least offer a measure of protection. Not much but it would be better than having them here. As Sango and the others ran to the castle, Onigumo, in Sesshoumaru's body smirked. Never mind them. He had everything he wanted and he could dispose of the miko's family later.  
  
The winds of the Air Void started to pull things out of the ground, but Onigumo did not move at all. He only just smirked at the priest as he held out the cursed hand. Kagome could see that the Shikon no Tama had found a resting place in Sesshoumaru's forehead and it glowed with it's dark, evil light.  
  
"Fool. You forget I command Naraku and his curses.." Onigumo held his own hand out and Miroku's Air Void closed in on itself. Miroku's eyes widened.   
  
"Speaking of.." Onigumo said quite smugly as he called another small black sphere in front of him. "Ah, there is the baboon now.."  
  
Miroku and Kagome saw Naraku trapped within the dark sphere, his anger radiating outwardly to where Onigumo held the sphere poised above the clawed hand.  
  
"Kukuku, Naraku..angry at me?" Onigumo's face lit up in a malicious smile. Kagome turned away from that horrific expression on Sesshoumaru's handsome face. It sickened her to think of that twisted monster in Sesshoumaru's body and she could not move!  
  
Onigumo looked at where Miroku stood poised in front of Kagome, ready to fight.  
  
"Naraku, I think a change of scenery would do you good.." The sphere started to spin as Onigumo focused his eyes on it. A glow came from the Shikon no Tama as it's light focused on the dark sphere itself. It was then that Miroku decided to attack Onigumo.   
  
"No, Miroku!" Kagome cried out both for concern for Sesshomaru's body and Miroku's safety. But the priest would not be denied. He would take Onigumo and Naraku in one blow! But Onigumo had anticipated the action, raised his hand and suspended the priest in mid-air.  
  
"You disturb me.." Onigumo said flatly as he regarded the dark sphere that Naraku glowered in once more.  
  
"I, Onigumo, Lord of the Western Lands and soon to be Emperor of the World shall grant you my mercy, baboon robed fool."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Was he crazy?  
  
Naraku slammed against his prison, his dark eyes flashing with utter hate.  
  
"But I won't have you here causing trouble for me.." Onigumo let the sphere travel on his fingertips - a trick he had learned long ago as a child. Even now his slight of hand had not disappeared.  
  
"You will go through the passages of time - through the Bone Eater's well." He looked at Kagome pointedly.  
  
"No!" Kagome's eyes flashed with anger and fear. Now she knew just what Kaedo had meant by the Chaos. Onigumo would send Naraku to her unsuspecting world!  
  
"Oh yes.." Onigumo's golden eyes surveyed Kagome's face. "A one way trip with no way back for our Naraku..but he will create his own mischief for me - under my direction.":  
  
Surely the Shikon was not that powerful to have Onigumo control Naraku through time itself? But then again it was the Shikon that had enabled her to travel through the well, so anything was possible now.  
  
"Sow a path of destruction to the Bone Eater's Well, Naraku. Destroy every human and youkai that cross your path.." Onigumo's eyes began to glow once more and Kagome knew it was the Shikon that was giving him this unholy power.  
  
"Flames of destruction..burn the black path of death to the Well..burn them in the name of the Lord of the Western Lands!" Onigumo crowed and Kagome could see Onigumo's burned face superimposed upon Sesshoumaru's handsome one.  
  
"You'll never be Lord of anything, you asshole!" Kagome spat hatefully. Onigumo raised a brow and said, "Already it has begun, your corruption. But you will not use such language to describe your lover, Onigumo, my delicious little miko." He gazed up at Miroku and smiled as with a flick of his wrist he flung the monk to the edge of Sesshoumaru's palace.   
  
Miroku cried out as slammed down to the ground and was dragged the last fifty feet or so. Sango came out of the castle and gasped at Miroku. He was definitely injured, his arm held at an odd angle as well as his leg. His face was bruised and blood ran down his forehead.   
  
"Houshi-sama! Speak to me!" Sango bent over Miroku.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and Sango saw the pain in them as he grasped her collar.  
  
"Sango..Onigumo - he's sending Naraku through the Bone Eater's Well! You - must take Kirara and stop Naraku before he - destroys Kag - o - me's w - orld."  
  
All the color drained out of Sango's face as she heard that. If Onigumo was here and Naraku in the future, what hope did they have at all? She ran to the others and Sota helped her carefully take Miroku into the castle. As the Lady Higurashi help to tend to Miroku, Sango stripped off the kimono that covered her 'working clothes'. Quickly she ran back with the Hiraikotsu and said, "I must go quickly. Onigumo is sending Naraku to your time, Lady Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's mother frowned. "What sort of being is he to do this sort of thing?"  
  
"A bastard!" Shippo cried out as he held the sphere that still held Rin within it. She seemed okay and had not been hurt by Onigumo's manhandling, but Shippo had been trying to get the child out using what little magic he knew, and had failed miserably. The least he could do is keep her out of harm's way.  
  
"Then go." Mrs. Higurashi said, not quite believing that she was telling a young woman no older than Kagome to go out and risk her life. Still, she knew it had to be done, even though her heart was with Kagome alone with that demon.   
  
"Here! Here!" Kagome's grandfather took some of his scolls and started giving them to Sango. "You may need these."   
  
"I want to go!" Sota said.   
  
"No, Sota.." Mrs. Higurashi sternly said.   
  
~He reminds me so much of Kohaku..~ Sango's heart turned over as she looked into the boy's eyes. ~And he was about the same age when he died..~  
  
"Your mother is right, Sota. This will be dangerous - very much so - and I don't want Naraku to hurt you like he did my own brother." A haunted look filled Sango's eyes.  
  
"Hurry, Sango-sama.." Mrs. Higurashi said. "We will pray for your success."  
  
"Hai." Sango nodded. "Take care of Miroku.." Her eyes welled up with tears. "He - is special to me.."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and turned back to trying to tend to Miroku. Sango called to Kirara and Kirara grew into her full size. Sango leaped onto Kirara's back and to her surprise, Shippo had snuck aboard.  
  
"We're gonna need to hide so he won't see us.." Shippo said, clinging to Kirara's back.  
  
Sango nodded. She did not want the little kitsume along but he had a point.  
  
*****  
  
"Good bye, Naraku.." Onigumo let the small sphere float into the air as he smirked. "Bone Eater's Well! Accept this token!" The Shikon no Tama glowed and then the small sphere containing Naraku flew off at an impossible rate of speed, already leaving a dark chared path in it's wake, flames leaping through the trees to the left and right of it. It would make it's way to the Bone Eater's Well, devouring everything in it's path.   
  
Shippo's keen eyes saw the dark sphere take off before Sango could.   
  
"Sango! It's leaving!"   
  
"Then we need to go!" Sango's eyes were intense. "I might be able to bring it down with the Hiraikotsu!"  
  
"Wait!" Shippo said. "Gotta give an illusion that won't make him suspect anything! The kitsume looked at the skies and got an idea. He turned into a dark cloud with sparkles that resembled stars. They floated by - or at least they gave the illusion of floating by, and Onigumo never noticed. When they were out of range - or at least they hoped so, Shippo dropped the illusion with relief. That was the longest he had ever held an illusion before!  
  
Sango said, "Good, Shippo. I think we made it. Now pick out that sphere! We'll lose it in the dark."  
  
"Kirara will help too.." Shippo added, pride in his voice. "We'll stop Naraku!"  
  
Sango certainly hoped so.  
  
*****  
  
"And now, Kagome.." Onigumo's eyes focused on the bound miko. "It is just the two of us.." Onigumo's voice was a husky whisper and it gave Kagome the creeps to hear that coming out of Sesshoumaru's body. He came to her slowly as if savoring the moment. When he reached her, he placed his hand under her chin. Kagome snapped her teeth at him and Onigumo slapped her.  
  
"You WILL learn to obey me!" Onigumo's eyes flashed with anger. "I do not desire to hurt you, my sweet miko.." He slipped a clawed hand against the now black and silver strands of Kagome's hair.   
  
"But your family is in the castle.." Onigumo said nastily. "And yes I know the youkai exterminator and the fox-brat have gone after Naraku, but they won't make it. They'll never beat it to the Well."  
  
Kagome looked horrifled as Onigumo stroked her cheek.  
  
"I've won.." Onigumo said. "I have won. I, who was an outcast of his village. I, who was told he'd be nothing. I am now Lord of the Western Lands and soon I shall have the world at my feet...this world and yours." He stared at Kagome, licking his lips. Kagome hated the look of base lust in his eyes. Sesshoumaru had never looked at her that way and it made her stomach turn to see it now.  
  
Onigumo untied the whip from around Kagome, and she slumped, still paralyzed. Onigumo caught her, his breath in her ear.  
  
"I will have you now, Kagome.." Onigumo's tongue slipped against her cheek as he gently slipped her down to the grass.   
  
"I - hate - you.." Kagome spat. "I hate you, Onigumo."  
  
He smiled. "You will change your mind, miko. I know you desire this body, what it can give you. These youkai senses - they are quite telling.."  
  
"I desire Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled as Onigumo's clawed hand grasped her face roughly.  
  
"I will kill your mother, your brother and your grandfather in front of your very eyes, bitch! Do you HEAR me! I will not hesitate!"  
  
Kagome was stunned into silence as Onigumo brutally kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hands ran across Kagome's body. He ripped at her kimono, exposing her shoulder and the tops of her breasts. Onigumo could feel what little control he had left slipping.  
  
But so occupied he was in the object of his eternal lust, Onigumo did not notice the squat figure behind him.  
  
It took Jaken all the feeble strength that he had to swing the staff of heads at Onigumo. Unoticed during much of the battle after he was returned to himself, he had dragged himself back to the castle and retrieved the staff. It was virtually what held him up.  
  
"Get - out - of - Sess- hou - maru - sa - ma.." Jaken's face was a mass of bruises where the youkai had beaten him earlier.  
  
The blow did not hurt Onigumo but it did stop his mauling of Kagome. He lifted himself off of Kagome and with the staff of heads, lifted Jaken up.  
  
"Toad..." Onigumo taunted. "You really thought you had power eh? You were just a little pawn that all, Jaken.."  
  
"Get - out.." Jaken's eyes were hateful as he surveyed the thing that had taken over his master's body. Yes, he had been used and he had helped to bring this thing to his master's domain. Well, if he had to die for it, he'd see that this thing was gone and Sesshoumaru-sama was back as he should be. He had promised his father that long ago, and Jaken was if anything loyal.   
  
Onigumo threw Jaken and his staff away from him and then finally noticed the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground.  
  
"Ah, since I AM the Western Lord now, I suppose this is mine.." He grinned at Kagome as he bent to pick up the sword.  
  
"It's - not - YOURS!" Jaken pointed the staff of heads at him as flames came pouring out. Onigumo however turned the flames back onto Jaken, but somehow Jaken did not erupt in flames as Onigumo expected.   
  
"A protection spell?" Onigumo sneered. "I suppose your master did care for you toad, but you have a new master now!" Onigumo sneered as he grabbed the Tetsusaiga, advancing on the still prone Jaken.  
  
The Tetsusaiga started to glow even as the Tensaiga resting against Onigumo's hip did.   
  
"Wha - ?" Onigumo looked at the glowing blade. "Ah, it's turning into it's - AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"   
  
Onigumo threw the Tetusaiga away from him as he held up his charred hand. The Tensaiga too, started to burn and Onigumo nearly panicked as he threw that away from him too. Angily he whirled on Kagome.   
  
"What trickery is this! I am Lord of the Western Lands, ruler of the fabled demon swords!"  
  
Kagome smirked. Onigumo turned away from her and looked over at Jaken. The little toad did something to them. Well he had the power without those damned swords. Holding up his blackened hand, he saw with satisfaction as it healed and then he advanced on Jaken.   
  
"Little toad, you are dead." Onigumo lifted the youkai high in the air, and then Jaken rose as if he were a balloon, floating ever higher. Kagome knew that whatever protection spell he had upon him, it would not prevent his death when he was dropped from a great height.  
  
"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Onigumo purred as he turned back to Kagome.  
  
~Oh god..~ Kagome tried to move a little and it was next to impossible. It was like she could feel things on her skin, but she couldn't move. She cringed as she felt Onigumo kneel on top of her, staring at her.  
  
"I have fantasized about this moment from the moment I saw you so long ago, miko-witch. You are mine now and forever more." With his clawed hand, he ripped her kimono even further, exposing her breasts to his gaze. Kagome felt sick. She had never felt so helpless before and it maddened her.   
  
As if he knew her thoughts, Onigumo said lowly, "Try anything, Kagome, and I shall kill off your loved ones -starting with that boy.."  
  
~Sota!~ Kagome thought with horror.   
  
As Onigumo's mouth came down on hers, Kagome despaired - that is, until she saw something within the Shikon no Tama on his forehead - a white glimmer of light that glowed as if it came from a distance. She saw the crescent moon that had always been on Sesshoumaru's forehead glow with reddish light of it's own.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a stirring deep within her soul and she knew what that white glowing light was.  
  
~Sesshoumaru!~ Her eyes widened inperceptively. ~He's trying to come back!~ 


	30. Chapter Thirty - Return of Sesshoumaru/B...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them.Ahhh! Did you think you'd ever get here? Well I think this will be the next to the final chapter, so I did reach the 30 chapters after all. Thanks for all your critiques and on with the story!)  
  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Thirty  
  
  
Return of Sesshoumaru/Battle for the Bone Eater's Well  
  
"Gods, those villagers!" Sango cried out as Kirara flew past the burning huts and screaming villagers.  
  
"We can't stop, Sango!" Shippo's eye were on the small sphere zipping ahead.   
  
"I know that but still - !" Sango bent over Kirara lower as the demon-pet strived to catch up to Naraku.  
  
"Hey I think we're getting close!" Shippo said. "It smells familar!"  
  
"Let's hope Kaede will know in time.." Sango's eyes darkened. If she could somehow get close enough with the Hiraikotsu, she might be able to alter it's course, after that she wasn't sure.  
  
****  
  
Kagome saw the glowing white thing draw closer and closer and her heart leaped with joy, even as she feared that Onigumo would sense Sesshoumaru's soul returning and do something worse to him.   
  
She would have to distract him - even if the thought of it disgusted her. As Onigumo lavished his attentions on her body, Kagome sighed his name softly as she tried to move. Onigumo looked up at her face and saw the dreamy look upon it. He grinned happily.  
  
"I knew you would enjoy this, Kagome.." He murmured.  
  
"Yes, Onigumo, yes..please, I - cannot resist any longer.." Kagome turned her head away slightly.  
  
He chuckled and bent to lick the area between her breasts and Kagome saw the white glow emanate from the Shikon no Tama.  
  
~Come Sesshoumaru! Come on! We need you! I need you!~ Kagome thought desperately. Ah! She could move her hands!  
  
"Miko.." Onigumo muttered. "Your skin - so soft.." Kagome repressed a shudder as she felt Onigumo hands roughly move against her body again. Suddenly Onigumo's head shot up, his golden eyes wide.   
  
"No..NO!!!" Onigumo raised up and clutched his head, but he was too late to stop Sesshoumaru's soul emerge from the Shikon and surround his body.   
  
"Damn you, demon! I will not be forced out!!" Onigumo staggered up, clutching his head, trying to force Sesshoumaru's soul back into the Shikon no Tama. Kagome was able to sit up - just barely - but she said, "Sesshoumaru, I love you! Come back! Fight! Fight Onigumo!!"   
  
Onigumo turned, his eyes wide with shock. "You - bitch!! Ahhhhh!!!" He clutched his head as the glow increased and suddenly he collapsed on the ground. Kagome saw the Shikon no Tama float out of Sesshoumaru's forehead as it spun around crazily in mid-air. She knew she should get it, but her first concern was Sesshoumaru. Stumbling and nearly falling, Kagome reached him and as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, she knew it was him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Tears sprang to her eyes.   
  
"Where is he - that bastard Onigumo.."  
  
"And I love you too, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome smirked.  
  
He drew her in a quick kiss and said, "I came back for you, Kagome. Now let me up so I can kill the bastard.."  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and saw the Shikon no Tama as it floated - dark sparks coming from it.  
  
"You think you've won, eh Sesshoumaru!" A hoarse voice came from behind them. The two spun around.and saw Onigumo, his body burnt and charred. He smiled as he suddenly disappeared, the Shikon no Tama with him. Jaken was nowhere to be found either.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. "Is Rin all right?"   
  
"Shippo had her." Kagome said. "That I do know."   
  
"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I will rip his testicles off and make him eat them.." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
If that wasn't a declaration of love from Sesshoumaru, Kagome didn't know what was.  
  
"I'll help you.." Kagome said. "Get the Tensaiga and the Tetusaiga..I'll get my bow and arrows. We'll defeat him together. "   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and he picked up the swords, surprised that the Tetsusaiga, which had always repelled him, accepted him this time. Kagome came running back to Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
He's at the castle! My family is in there!" Kagome's looked scared, not for herself but for them.  
  
"No one will harm anyone under my roof." Sesshoumaru snarled as they both raced for the castle.  
  
****  
  
"Kaede-sama!!" Kaede rose as she heard the panic from her hut. She saw one of the elders, and his eyes were round with fright.  
  
"A great wall of fire! It came from the West devouring villages, everything! Nothing will put it out and it's headed here!"  
  
Kaede grunted and got her bow and arrows. She had not heard from Miroku or the others and so she had feared the worst.  
  
"Get everyone out. I will stay to defend." Kaede said grimly.  
  
"But Kaede-sama!" The elder said.   
  
Another man ran and grasped the elder by the shoulder. "It's coming along the far side of the village - towards Inuyasha's Forest and the Bone Eater's Well!"  
  
Kaede blanched. That did not bode well at all. It had to be either Onigumo or Naraku or both. She compressed her thin lips and hefted up her quiver of arrows.   
  
"We go to the Bone Eater's Well." She said.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, what a happy sight.." Onigumo appeared in the outer hall of the castle in front of the Higurashi family. Mrs. Higurashi's looked up from where she was tending Miroku and she gasped. In front of her was a man as burned up as anyone could be without being dead. He was grotesque and she sensed that this thing had been in the handsome man before. She could not say how she knew this, but she knew.  
  
"Where is Kagome!" Kagome's mother's eyes darkened with anger.  
  
"She is - safe. In fact she is coming this way..you do look a little like her." He licked his lips. "If I did go for older women I would - "  
  
Suddenly Kagome's grandfather leaped in front of Kagome's mother and fanned the scrolls in front of Onigumo.  
  
"Begone you vile youkai!" The old man shook his fist at Onigumo.  
  
"Youkai!" Onigumo laughed. "I suppose you could say that I am.." The Shikon no Tama appeared back in his hand again, and Onigumo let it dance across his fingers. "But your silly scrolls are worthless old man."  
  
"Leave them alone!" Sota leaped up.  
  
"Ah, the boy.." Onigumo mused. "I could use you, but then no..Puberty was not kind to me the first time. I suppose I have to use the toad again.." Onigumo sighed and snapped his fingers.  
  
Jaken appeared in front of Onigumo, his eyes dull with hate for this thing.  
  
"Well, toad your master is coming, so I will have to use you once more."  
  
"No!" Jaken backed away, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Come - here!" Onigumo stepped forward.  
  
"Get - away - from - MY - servant - bastard." Sesshoumaru was now at the entrance.  
  
Onigumo smirked, "Ah, Sesshoumaru. It was nice being in your body.." He saw Kagome behind Sesshoumaru. "Being in HER body!" Onigumo chuckled at his own joke, hoping that Sesshoumaru would take the bait once more.  
  
"You never had her.." Sesshoumaru said dangerously. "You never will. I shall eradicate you, Onigumo."  
  
Onigumo grabbed Jaken and held the youkai in front of him. "You do and your servant will suffer. Oh but then I forgot you have no sentiments."  
  
Jaken croaked as he regarded Sesshomaru. "Forgive this Jaken..Sesshoumaru-sama. Your father, the great youkai lord commanded me to see to your welfare and to all those in your household. Death would be a mercy now.." He said eloquently, shocking both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.   
  
Then Jaken added, "Kill the bastard! Kill him dead before he sets his disgusting presence in me again!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stood there and carefully watched Onigumo as he kept a tight hold on Jaken's neck with one hand and controlled the spinning Shikon with the other. Kagome watched the dark Shikon. If she could but purify it - wait!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, force him into the Shikon no Tama somehow.." Kagome said in the High Language of the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not give any sign that he even heard Kagome, but Onigumo frowned.   
  
"Keeping secrets from me, love? That doesn't happen until after marriage.." He smirked. He turned to Jaken as the Shikon started to glow again and the youkai souls within howled. Jaken visibly trembled.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru attacked not Onigumo but the Shikon no Tama itself. He grabbed it within his hand and then tossed in the air as the shocked Onigumo looked.   
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Hit it with your arrows!"  
  
"N- nani?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Are you NUTS!?"  
  
"Do it, wench!"   
  
"NO!" Onigumo leaped for the Shikon no Tama, letting Jaken go. He would not let the Shikon be split again!  
  
Kagome realized in an instant what Sesshoumaru was trying to do and she aimed the arrow at the Shikon.   
  
"No, you don't, lover!" Onigumo hissed as he flew into the Shikon no Tama.   
  
"Now, Kagome..now!" Sesshoumaru yanked Kagome's arm and tossed her up in the air, her family watching flabbergasted as she leaped high in the air, one hand clutching her bow and other catching the Shikon no Tama.   
  
"Got it!!" Kagome shifted her bow to where it hung on her shoulder and then clasped the Shikon no Tama with both hands. A soft rosy glow emanated from it as she closed her eyes, focusing her energies into it.   
  
"Ka - kagome!" Sota's mouth hung open  
  
*****  
  
"Look, it's the youkai exterminator!" Kaede was alerted to Sango and Kirara racing at great speed after the wall of fire. Her one remaining eye was old and she could not see as sharp as she once did, but she sensed the dark sphere that held Naraku within it.  
  
"Kaede! Keep it from the Bone Eater's Well!" Sango stood on Kirara, her Hiraikotsu poised and ready to hit at the sphere.  
  
"It's Naraku and he's gonna use the well to get through the other side!" Shippo called out.  
  
"Hai.." Kaede cocked her bow and arrow.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango flung her weapon at the sphere and Shippo said, "You got it!"  
  
"Yes!" Sango caught the weapon as it came back to her.  
  
"Shit!" Shippo cursed. "It's still going! Kaede, fire at it!"   
  
Kaede's tried to focus at the thing with her eye but it was difficult in the dark like this.  
  
"Onee-sama..though you are in hell and disgraced, give your sister one more time your unfailing aim!" Kaede muttered under her breath as she stretched the bow taut, ignoring the ache of her muscles as she did so.  
  
Naraku's sphere headed towards the well and everyone could hear Naraku's voice from within it's prison.  
  
"I will destroy everything!" He raged. "And then I will come back and - "  
  
Kaede aimed and let loose the arrow as the sphere dropped into the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"No!" Sango cried out.  
  
"Kaede fired too late!" Shippo despaired.  
  
Kaede shook her head. What had she done! Damn her age!  
  
And then a flash of light emited from the very depths of the well, and a agonized scream came from within as a white blinding light covered them all.  
  
****  
  
"Ka - kagome!" Sota's mouth hung open as he saw his sister rise up in the air, a glow surrounding her form.  
  
"Nooooooo...!" Onigumo's voice came from the Shikon no Tama. "NOOOOO! Stop it! Stop it, bitch!! I will destroy you all! Stop! I cannot stand this! AAAAAHHHH!!!"   
  
Kagome seemed to be in a trance as her eyes came open. She looked at Sesshoumaru and then opened her hands. The Shikon no Tama blazed like a firestorm now but it didn't seem to affect Kagome in the least.  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Shikon no Tama.." She said. "You - will - get - out - evil - ONIGUMO!!" She clasped her hands over it again and the skies glowed pink as the pure light from the Shikon no Tama emanated from Kagome's hands, forcing Onigumo out.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled grimly. Now he would slay this thing, this Onigumo. He looked upon the vile thing that was Onigumo now and without thinking about what he was doing, crossed both the Tetsusaiga and the Tetsuaga in front of him. The blades did not clang together as they hit, but instead they hummed as if they were in harmony with one another.   
  
Onigumo panicked. He needed the Shikon no Tama, but most of all, he needed a body! He saw the injured monk on the ground. He would do for now. Sesshoumaru saw the thing hurtle down towards the dark haired human and knew just what it would do. For once there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated more than humans, and it was Onigumo.  
  
Leaping high in the air, Sesshoumaru came down, almost on top of the Onigumo thing. Onigumo turned and flew back upwards but Sesshoumaru was relentless. Kagome still floated in the air, her hands around the Shikon no Tama as it glowed with her pure light.  
  
"Die.." Sesshoumaru said simply. This thing would hurt neither human nor youkai again. His lips in a feral snarl, Sesshoumaru hit Onigumo with the Tetsusaiga and the Tetsuiaga just as Kagome focused the pure light upon Onigumo. Onigumo screamed in agony, his cries joined by endless trapped youkai that were within him now. They tried to escape, but nothing -   
  
Nothing could escape the blinding cleansing light of the Twin Swords and the pure Shikon no Tama held by it's priestess..  
  
A white light engulfed them all... 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One - Saying Goodbye To I...

(Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me. I just like to write about them. Finally..the FINAL chapter! Let's see if I can wrap up things nice-like. Thanks to everyone that left comments!)  
  
Kanashimi no Hate ni - End To Sorrow - Thirty-one  
  
  
Saying Goodbye To Inuyasha/End of Sorrow  
  
  
When the blinding light faded, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He still held the Twin Swords crossed in his hands and of Onigumo he could not see anything nor smell any trace of him. It was then he looked and saw Kagome down upon the ground, since their attack on Onigumo had taken them just outside the castle. Breaking into a run which brought him to her side in an instant, he placed the two swords down in front of him and then he held her, his eyes holding no expression save for the fear that that cursed jewel had done something to her.  
  
He was gratified to see her eyes open and her lips curve into a smile.  
  
"Fluffy-chan.." Sesshoumaru saw the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead upon the small cresent mark which now adorned it.  
  
"Wench..I could have done it myself.." Sesshoumaru chided. "But then this Sesshoumaru - " he paused since in his tongue there was no word for what he wished to convey. Instead he used her word.  
  
"He is grateful - and is glad that you yet live, my Kagome."  
  
He felt Kagome reach up and stroke his cheek, the tears standing in her eyes.   
  
"I - love you Sesshoumaru.." She said softly.  
  
Again that odd emotion came over the demon-lord as he looked into her dreamy eyes.  
  
"And I - you."   
  
Kagome knew that it was the truth. Odd how it would be Sesshoumaru instead of Inuyasha who claimed her heart. Suddenly she remembered everything and sat up, looking about.  
  
"He is gone, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"But the Shikon.." Kagome frowned and then she placed her hand just above her chest. "It's inside me again."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. This he did not like at all. The Shikon no Tama would only be an attraction for every like-minded youkai or human who wanted power - Kagome would constantly have to be on her guard.   
  
No, he would have to be on his guard, for he would protect her - even if she was able to protect herself quite well.   
  
That was what one did for their mate..  
  
He helped her up and they stood as Kagome saw the faint streaks of dawn in the sky, signalling the end of the ghastly night. Sesshoumaru went to pick up the twin swords when they hummed together in unison. Sesshoumaru held them with a slight furrow of his brow. What in the seven hells were they doing now? His arms of their own accord, crossed the two swords and it was then that a glow came from them. The glow out of the swords became a person who stood in front of them in full ceremonial garb.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "K - kaedo?"  
  
The kindly looking old man smiled and said, "I am afraid I have decieved you, honorable miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama.." Kaedo shimmered and transformed to a taller man with golden eyes and long silvery hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately went upon one knee and bowed. "Father..."  
  
Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"Rise my eldest son." Lord Inutaisho said as Sesshoumaru did as he was bid. "I am proud of both of you, for you have overcome the sorrows of the past and have made the future for both yourselves, humanity and youkai."  
  
"Lord Father.." Sesshoumaru looked somewhat troubled. "This I do not understand. Why did you - ?"  
  
Inutasisho smiled sadly. "I had high hopes for both you and Inuyasha. It was not my intent, my son, to cause you to hate humans. I could not help how I loved Inuyasha's mother. It had been unplanned and unexpected. Your mother I did love too but the heart does not always do what the mind wills it to do. You now know this.."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were meant to be used together, to stand against those who would have plunged us all - youkai, hanyou and human alike into Chaos and Shadows. Even the most undisciplined person knows that in Chaos there is no order, no meaning and no true life."   
  
"And so, lord father?" Sesshoumaru looked steadily at Inutashisho.  
  
"You are the master of Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga, my son, but SHE - " He nodded at Kagome. "Is also their mistress." He smiled broadly. "It is only fair that your mate would be your equal and your opposite."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked slightly stunned.  
  
"I was young once too, Sesshoumaru.." Inutashisho said, looking at the two of them. He glanced at the coming dawn and said, "My time grows short in this realm but I ask only one request of you and Kagome, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hai.." Sesshoumaru bowed his head.  
  
"Go to the Bone Eater's Well and bid a last farewell to Inuyasha." Inutashisho said. Even as he spoke, he saw the anger on Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"Hear me out, my eldest. Your anger stems from the fact that it was I who gave Inuyasha the killing sword - he a hanyou and not of pure blood. I know your heart. But Inuyasha is dead now and he made his choice." Inutashisho shook his head. "And thus you have a choice - to either let your anger die or let it rule your soul."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well, lord father, I shall do - as you request this once."  
  
The spirit youkai nodded as if he had known all along what Sesshoumaru's answer would be and turned to Kagome. "May you be blessed with many pups, Kagome-sama. May you and they grow strong." Kagome flushed a little.  
  
~pups? Yikes!~ Kagome thought. ~I - hadn't thought of that..~  
  
"And now I must depart. Forgive me for the deception, daughter.." He smiled at Kagome. "But it was the only way I knew to bring you to my stubborn son."  
  
"I - understand.." Kagome said.   
  
"Farewell. May you both rule the Western Lands with honor.." Inutashisho lifted his chin slightly, every inch the great lord. "A part of me shall always rest in the Twin Swords..you shall never be far, my son, my daughter.." He seemed to fade and then he finally disappeared. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's set expression. Was he angry? She gently touched his shoulder and he simply said, "Come."  
  
They headed back to the castle.  
  
****  
  
They were all there at the Bone Eater's Well - Kagome and Sesshoumaru had transported Kagome's family, Miroku, Jaken and Rin (who was none the worse for wear) as they reunited with Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede. Sango was more than happy when she saw that Miroku's injuries had been healed by the force of the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga used together. She had been so happy that she had kissed him full on the lips. Miroku was so surprised that he quite forgot to grope Sango. The best thing of all for Miroku was that the Air Void was gone once more.  
  
Shippo was asleep, the little kitsume exhausted and tired from the adventure. He had had the feeling that Kagome would be going back with Sesshoumaru and he doubted if the youkai-lord would want him along. The little kitsume was afraid but Sango had reassured him that he could stay with her and Miroku. At least he would not be alone, but he knew that he would miss Kagome terribly.  
  
Naraku had been destroyed - or at least they hoped so. At the bottom of the well was a scorch mark and the purifying arrow Kaede had fired was deeply embedded into the ground. Naraku's prison was split in two and the only thing left of him was a tuft of white baboon fur.   
  
Rin ran around Sota, who she had sort of a little crush on, since it was he who had held her sphere in keeping after Shippo left with Sango. When Onigumo's power was destroyed her sphere had cracked open and she had suddenly appeared on top of Sota. So happy was the little girl that she had kissed Sota who had to peel the little girl off of him. Sesshoumaru had eyed the two, slightly jealous that Rin would fawn on such a human boy. But then Rin was human too. Someday she would grow up and need a mate. Perhaps this Sota - humph. It was a sad day when a youkai-lord thought of human mating.  
  
And yes, Myoga was there too, perched upon Kagome's grandfather's shoulder as they talked about the history of this and the history of that. Kagome was surprised to see how her grandfather acted so naturally around Myoga as if he were some contemporary instead of a old demon-flea. At one point, Kagome was surprised to see her grandfather sidle over near Kaede, who only gave the old man a wary eye.  
  
Jaken stood apart, his face looking a little worse than usual. He was usually quiet and had even tolerated Rin when she had given him flowers earlier, telling him that she had seen how brave he was and how he loved Sesshoumaru-sama. The youkai had scowled at the child, but it was more of a habit than anything else. He had been surprised and gratified when Sesshoumaru-sama had not killed him outright, but instead simply nodded in approval at Jaken. Although Sesshoumaru was still ordering him around, his tone wasn't quite as harsh or condescending. Jaken knew that somehow he had earned Sesshoumaru-sama's respect and that nullified any irriation he had with Rin or Kagome. Sesshoumaru would choose who he will for he came from a line of youkai nobility who were quite stubborn and willful. Jaken realized that now. Oh no, he would not take to humans or anything like that, but he had made somewhat of a peace with himself, despite the scars that he would hold for the rest of his days, haunting him in nightmares. Those youkai that had filled his body with vileness and corruption had been nothing compared to Onigumo's evil. Yes, he would rather contend with Sesshoumaru-sama and his human/hanyou companions than that ever again.  
  
Rin danced over by Jaken and he reached out of habit to bop her with his staff. The child giggled as she danced away and Jaken sighed.   
  
~Damn brat..~ Jaken scowled, but the unreasoning hate wasn't there, simply a tiredness. Perhaps he was getting old..  
  
Kagome's mother was quiet, her eyes filled with a deep concern for her only daughter. Despite her ordeal and the supernatural happenings that had happened around her, she had remained calm and collected. She was filled with relief for Kagome in more ways than one. They walked away from the others for a moment, as Kagome tried not to let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
"Kagome.." Her mother looked sideways at her. "Is it true what the houshi said - about you being biten by a demon?"  
  
"It was - Inuyasha." Kagome looked down at the ground. "He had tried to - well - "  
  
"I see." Her mother said. "You loved Inuyasha, I know. But now this other, this Sesshoumaru.."  
  
Kagome looked up. "Do you - like him?"  
  
Her mother smiled. "He is - different."   
  
~She doesn't like him!~ Kagome thought.  
  
Her mother, however gave her a reassuring look. "He is quite reserved. Reminds me of your father a little. He never just said words that he did not mean, but he showed me in many ways how much he loved me - and you and Sota."  
  
"Oh mom.." Kagome felt the tears form in her eyes. They stopped and Kagome's mother looked at her as she brushed the silver strands from Kagome's face. "Do you love him, Kagome? I know he loves you."  
  
"You - do?" Kagome looked shocked. Sesshoumaru would have been shocked and angry too - a mere human even mentioning that HE, Sesshoumaru had emotions.  
  
"His eyes - when they look at you, Kagome." Her mother smiled. "Little things, you see. If you love him, then stay here, in your time."  
  
"My time? But my time is - " Her mother placed her finger on Kagome's lips, silencing her.  
  
"Is now." Her mother said. "It is wherever you want it to be. You can visit me and Sota anytime through the Bone Eater's Well, you know that."  
  
"Wait..what about Grandfather?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He - wants to stay." Kagome's mother laughed softly, although worry marred the effect. "He says he wants to live history, not just read it. Oh and that he wants to dandle his great-grandchild on his knee someday. I think your Kaede said that he could stay in her village."  
  
Kagome blushed. ~What am I? A baby machine? Pups, babies..~ And yet Kagome felt a warmth thinking about a child with Sesshoumaru - actually it was more on the making of the child than anything else. They would have to try and try, and try again, and a little more, a little more...  
  
~Eep! I'm thinking like this in front of my mother!~ Kagome bit her lip, thinking instead about her grandfather.   
  
~Imagine Grandfather living in these times instead. He won't have air conditioning, heating, television or microwaves - oh and no indoor plumbing! - and yet he wants to stay..~  
  
~So do I..~ Kagome gazed over where Sesshoumaru stood slightly apart from everyone. From this distance if you ignored his height, he looked much like Inuyasha.  
  
~Inuyasha, my first love..~ Kagome reflected sadly. ~Just as Kikyou was his first love. I thought I would die before I ever loved anyone else, and yet I didn't.~  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I'm all right, mom.." Kagome looked both sad and yet hopeful.  
  
~Goodbye Inuyasha..I loved you once but now - the sorrow has ended..~  
  
~Goodbye..~  
  
The wind rustled in the trees and Kagome could almost see Inuyasha sitting in the highest tree.  
  
~Goodbye, Inuyasha...~  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front of the God-Tree where his half-brother had once been sealed by a miko's arrow. Yes, he could just picture the hanyou there, pissed off at being shot down by a human woman - a woman who was supposed to love him yet.   
  
"They call this Inuyasha's Forest.." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "It's appropriate, seeing as it is a wild and tangled place. You were always a wild pup.."   
  
Sesshoumaru stepped closed to the God-Tree, feeling as if any moment his half-brother would appear with a yell, brandishing the Tetsusaiga, ready to get his ass kicked. Sesshoumaru smiled as he touched the Tetsusaiga that was by his side now.  
  
"I have the swords, Inuyasha. Both of them. I have Kagome, who you threw away thoughtlessly.." Sesshoumaru said. "If only you were here so that I could see the expression on your face." The youkai-lord frowned. Somehow besting the one that had once been your enemy wasn't half as good if the person wasn't alive to see it.  
  
"You were a fool, Inuyasha. You had Tetsusaiga and you had Kagome.." Sesshoumaru looked up at the sunlight dancing amongst the trees. "You could not see her through your old love for that dead thing Kikyou and I could not see her through my hate. You sealed your fate when you chose the miko-bitch. I was given a second chance."  
  
"I still cannot abide humans.." Sesshoumaru said. "But I have seen worse beings that make the stench of humans seem like the sweetest smell in the world. And I suppose that I must stop hating you, Inuyasha though it is a habit that shall be hard to break I admit. This Sesshoumaru will miss it - hating you, fighting you."  
  
He sighed. "But I have more important things to do.."   
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the God-Tree once more as if he could picture his hanyou brother there.  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyashu, you stupid hanyou bastard.."  
  
~Goodbye, my brother..~ Sesshoumaru thought as he squared his shoulders and turned away, never to look up the God-Tree again.  
  
****  
  
Later..much later as they lay in Sesshoumaru's chambers, Kagome sighed contentedly as she curled up against Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Nani..?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice soft and low as he nuzzled at her neck.  
  
"Is nothing. I am just happy.."  
  
"Hm..." Sesshoumaru nipped gently at her neck.  
  
"Oooh, Sesshoumaru..don't start that.." Kagome was fairly purring. He knew very well that got to her.  
  
"Start - what?" The youkai-lord slipped his hands over Kagome's breasts.  
  
"THAT." Kagome sighed.  
  
"This?" Sesshoumaru squeezed them gently, his claws brushing against her skin.  
  
"Or this?" One of his hands reached a little lower.  
  
"Sess-chan!" Kagome jumped. "You're insatisible! What are you trying to do, get me pregnant?"  
  
"That, dear mate, has already happened." Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly.  
  
"N - nani?" Kagome's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You could not sense the change? I can smell you keenly. You carry our pup."  
  
"Baby." Kagome said.   
  
"Eh?" Sesshoumaru started to nibble on Kagome's ear.  
  
"Baby, not pup! Ohhh, Sess-chan..don't DO that - don't stop.." Kagome's leaned back her head against Sesshoumaru's own.  
  
"Nonetheless you will have one.." Sesshoumaru murmured as he did not stop his ministrations.  
  
"Maybe I should go back home and get a pregnancy test to make sure.." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"No. It will be dangerous for you - doubly so since you will hold the heir to the Western Lands and that damned Shikon no Tama. Besides I am very sure of it. Youkai fathers know their women are pregnant before they do."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru could tell her thoughts were troublesome to her and so abruptly he flipped her over on her back and started to kiss on her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What - what are you doing?" Kagome was shocked out of her thoughts.  
  
"What does it look like?" Sesshoumaru suddenly flashed a feral grin.  
  
"But - but the pup - I mean baby!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"We will not hurt it.." Sesshoumaru kissed her lips gently and Kagome melted into it, happy, truly happy with her youkai-lord.  
  
It was truly the end of their sorrow..  
  
The End 


End file.
